My Bodyguard
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a 18 years boy, who had already gone through a lot of bad things until now, till his father Minato hires a bodyguard for him. But Naruto isn t the guy, who trust people easily and he hates bodyguard s more than everything in the world, so he is making Sauke s and Itachi s life pretty hard. What will Sasuke do about it? Will he earn Naruto s trust?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

,,What do you want, dad?" Asked Naruto annoyed, when he walked into the office of his father.  
,,Ah Naruto, there you are." Smiled the Namikaze and walked to his son, who looked suspicious at the visitors in the office, while he went to his father.  
He didn´t knew the two, but he already knew, that this wouldn´t be good for him.  
,,I already told you about the letters, you remember?" Put Minato his son a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with concern.  
,,Yeah?" Looked now the Uzumaki boy suspiciously at him, before he quickly looked past his father at the two boys, before he looked back to his father. He didn´t like that at all.  
,,I´ve got another one this morning again and that´s why the Uchiha´s are here." Said Minato serious, before he stood next to his son and put an arm around him, before he continued.  
,,This is Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. The two will be our best friends for the next few weeks." Smiled the older blond at the two, while his son stared at him with a open mouth.

,,You hired bodyguards again?" Asked Naruto completely surprised and incredulous.

,,Tz." Hissed Sasuke only and turned sideways.  
,,Yes, I have." Said Minato and turned back to his son.

,,I´ve lost your mother a few years ago and since the man tried to attack you last week, I can hardly sleep" I don´t know, what I would do, if anything would happen to you!" Minato looked worried at him.

,,Fine.." Sighed Naruto. He couldn´t see his father so sad like that.  
He was also sad by the death of his mother, but his father had caught it much worse.  
He was unable for weeks to even say a word and he had starved himself down to his skin and bones.  
Naruto had begged him, plead him, that he should eat something and he was damn glad, that he was eating again and that he was finally normal again. Not like before, but that didn´t matter. The main thing was, that he didn´t starved himself to death again.  
,,Thank you." Smiled Minato at him and ruffled through his hair, before both turned around again to the Uchiha´s.  
Itachi had turned around to Sasuke and talked with him.  
,,Sasuke is about your age, so nobody will notice anything, when you will appear somewhere together."

Naruto looked at the younger Uchiha from top to bottom. ,,But only without the suit." He looked at the other one seriously.  
Itachi looked for a moment over to Sasuke, put his hand on his brother's shoulder and was about to say something, when Naruto interrupted him.  
,,My friends and I never wear a suit. So he should fit to us, don´t you think, Mr. Uchiha?" Smiled Naruto now arrogant at Itachi.

He didn´t know the two boys and he didn´t wanted to!

He could defend himself alson very well. He had managed the attacker last week alone. He needed no help and especially not from arrogant people like them.  
When Naruto hated something, then it was, when someone behaved, as if he was something better.  
He didn´t do that neither and he could, if he wanted to do it! His father was rich, very rich, he looked good and had more than he could possibly want, but he didn´t behave badly towards other people, except to people who deserve it, of course.  
,,You don´t have to worry." Smiled Itachi now at him. ,,Sasuke will fit so good to you, that at the end you don´t even know, that he is only there to protect you!"  
,,Yeah, sure." Smiled Naruto. ,,I doubt that." Had the younger blond boy to laugh and turned back to his dad.  
,,I am in my room, if you need anything."

He didn´t even waited for an answer from his father, before he went out of the room.  
,,I'm sorry." Sighed Minato only. ,,Since his mother's death, he has changed quite a bit." He said depressed and dropped into his chair behind his desk.  
He knew, that he was partly to blame for it.  
He should have been there for him and comfort him, since he was the father and the adult, but it was quite the opposite. Naruto had to take care of him and Naruto had barely time to grieve for his mother.  
Itachi nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke bowed in front of Minato and left the room and went to Naruto's room.  
,,It's always hard to lose a loved one." Tried Itachi to cheer him up a little and stood beside him.  
,,That's really nice of you. But you don´t need to cheer me up. " Smiled Minato sadly at him, but Itachi shook his head.  
,,I'm here for you, no matter what you need. Even if you just need someone to talk to." He smiled at him and the blond boy had to laugh briefly.  
He had never had a bodyguard, who had said such a thing. He had already hired some bodyguards in the years, but most didn´t stay long.  
The main reason was Naruto.  
Naruto absolutely didn´t want any bodyguard and he let them feel that.  
Minato felt bad. Itachi and Sasuke seemed to be really nice people and he really didn´t want his son to make trouble again, but he couldn´t stop him either.

Naruto was damn stubborn. He had that from his mother. A side, that he loved and hated at the same time.  
,,Thank you. But I don´t think that's necessary." Smiled Minato at the other man and sat back straight at his desk and started working. Itachi bowed briefly, before he also went out of the office and paused outside to guard it.

-

,,What? Really?" Yelled Kiba surprised into the phone and Naruto held annoyed his cell phone away from his ear, until his friend had calmed down.  
,,Really. I can´t believe it myself." Sighed Naruto and fell back on his bed. ,,After the last one, I finally thought, that he would understand it." He sighed again.  
He really thought, that his father would finally stop, but he again had hired bodyguards.  
Had he learned nothing?  
Naruto wanted no minder or babysitter and the two would be gone, before he would be able to remember their names.

,,What are you going to do now?" Asked his friend.  
,,You´re really asking that? The usual." Grinned the blond boy and sat up again.  
,,That´s the Uzumaki I know." Laughed Kiba. ,,When are you going to do it?"  
,,Tonight. At 12 at the usual meeting place."  
,,All right. See you later."  
,,See you later." Grinned Naruto and ended the call. He was looking forward to tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

-

,,Do they even have to watch us while we eat?" Asked Naruto annoyed and looked over to his father.  
The two ate almost every time together, the biggest reason was, that the son was looking out for him, so that his father wouldn´t starve himself to death again.  
That was perfectly fine for Naruto, only that the Uchiha's suddenly sat with them at the table annoyed him.  
,,Naruto. Don´t be so rude." Looked Minato angry at his son, before he turned to the Uchiha's.  
,,I invited the Uchiha's for dinner, so that we can get to know us better. We will spend a lot of time together from now on." Smiled he at the two boys and Itachi smiled friendly back.  
,,That's right. We should try to make the best of it." Smiled Itachi and kicked his brother under the table, who just sat on the table and was busy eating and didn´t even tried to take a part in the conversation.

Sasuke looked briefly angry at his brother, before he just started eating again.  
,,Your father is right." Smiled Itachi at Naruto. ,,Sasuke doesn´t look like the nicest guy, but he is not a bad guy, when you get to know him better."

,,Hmm." It only came from Sasuke, who look now to Naruto and the blond boy looked back into these black eyes.  
,,Yeah, I'm sure about that." Said Naruto ironically, looking at him for a while, then decided to look away, because the game started to get too stupid for him.  
,,I'm sorry, Dad." Pointed the Uzumaki boy the last word out and stood up.  
,,But I have to do a lot for school, but you're now in lovely company." He smiled with a wrong smile at the Uchiha's, before he walked out of the dining room and went off to his room.  
,,I'm sorry." Sighed Minato only. ,,He's really not like that. It´s just that a lot happened..." Looked the blond a while sad at his plate. ,,Don´t take what he says too serious." He smiled at them.  
,,It's okay, Mr. Namikaze." Smiled Itachi back, while Sasuke watched them for a while, before he continued eating.

,,Can I ask you a question?" Interrupted the younger Uchiha the awkward silence while eating, after he had eaten everything on his plate now. ,,Of course. Just ask." Smiled Minato him.  
,,Naruto is your son, or not? "

,,Of course. Doesn´t it look like that?" Joked the other one. There was no way, someone could overlook, that they were a family. They had the same hair color and the same eye color. The two really looked alike.

,,Why is his last name Uzumaki and not Namikaze?" Looked Sasuke skeptically at him, how Minato sighed and leaned in his chair back and thought, how he should answer that.

,,Sasuke!" Admonished him his brother, but Minato waved him off at once. ,,No, no. It's okay." Smiled Minato at both a bit depressed.

,,Well actually… I don´t know that for sure. My wife, Kushina kept her name at marriage and after her death, Naruto took over her name. I don´t know myself exactly why…" He stopped for a moment and looked down.  
,,Maybe he wanted to be closer to his mother or thought, that he would be safer, if he wouldn´t wear my name. But most likely I think it is, because he was mad at me and didn´t want to wear my name." Minato looked down on his food again.  
,,Nonsense! I don´t think, that was the reason." Tried the older uchiha to cheer him up, whereupon the Namikaze smiled at him, as a thanks.  
Sasuke looked at the clock and thanked Minato for the delicious food and also rose from the table and went upstairs.  
Itachi looked after his brother, but said nothing.  
,,I am sorry, that you have to cheer me up all the time." Smiled Minato sad, but the other one just shook his head.

,,Don´t worry about it. I already said, that I am always there for you." Smiled Itachi and put his hand on Minato's hand that lay on the table.  
Minato startled slightly and pulled his hand back slowly.  
He didn´t know how to deal with the situation.  
Itachi was really nice, maybe a little too nice.

,,Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Kiba a little uncertain on the phone.  
,,Yes of course! My father is always going to bed early and the two idiots probably also going to be in bed till then." Smiled Naruto to himself and opened his closet.  
,,I don´t know…" Said the other one still uncertain.  
,,Don´t let me hang, man!"  
,,No no. I'll be there."  
,,Thanks, Kiba." Took Naruto now his outfit out of the closet for later and hung it over his chair.  
,,You are simply the best! Maybe I should have taken you and not him." Rolled the blond boy with his eyes, waiting for the desired reaction of his best friend.  
,,Gross." It just came from Kiba and Naruto laughed. He could almost see the disgusted face of his best friend in his mind.  
,,Yes, Yes. I love you too." Laughed Naruto only.  
,,Yeah, Yeah." Said Kiba annoyed.

,,See you later." Laughed Naruto only again and both hung up.  
Naruto went back to the closet, picked up a new underwear and a new shirt out, before he closed his wardrobe and opened his door.  
Startled, he took a step back, when he saw, who was leaning against his door on the wall and looked at him.  
,,Are you already finished eating or did you also run away from the stories of my father?" Grinned the blond boy at him, went out of his room and closed the door behind him.  
Sasuke looked at him briefly confused. He was the all day here, but the blond boy just had talked to him for the first time.  
He probably had to be in a good mood, otherwise he couldn´t explain it.  
Naruto was about to pass him, when Sasuke grabbed his arm and held him back.

,,Don´t touch me!" Shouted the blond boy almost and looked at him with hatred in his eyes, what the Uchiha briefly shocked, but then let go of him.  
,,Where are you going?" He asked the blond boy cold.  
,,I wanted to take a bath, before I´m going to make my homework, if that is allowed." The Uzumaki boy looked arrogant at him and walked toward the bathroom.  
Naruto opened the bathroom door, but remained standing in the doorway.  
,,Or do you want to come with me?" He smiled at the black-haired and winked at him.  
,,Tz. Dream on." Hissed Sasuke only, but the other one just laughed.  
,,If you say so." Waved Naruto at him and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
Sasuke couldn´t explain himself why he did it, but as soon as the door had been closed, he ran toward the door.  
An anger rose up in him and for a moment, he couldn´t control himself.  
Just when Naruto had removed his shirt and opened his pants, the door opened and the younger Uchiha came in and closed the door behind him.  
,,Oh? Have you changed your mind?" Grinned the blond boy naughty at him.  
,,Tz!" Hissed the black-haired only briefly and pressed the other one against the wall.  
,,Oh, that´s how you like it, mhm?" Grinned Naruto only back, but the black-haired pressed him even more again the wall and Naruto grimaced in pain.  
,,You're hurting me!" He tried to free himself from the grip, but Sasuke didn´t let go.  
He pushed him even further against the wall.  
,,Listen. I don´t like you and you don´t like me. But I won´t let you screw this job!" He looked him straight in the eyes.  
,,I don´t know, what you are playing there with you father and I don´t care, but don´t believe, you can do the same with me!" Said the black-haired serious.  
,,Are you ready? "Looked the blond boy only arrogant at him, whereupon Sasuke let go of him and wanted to go out again.  
,,You´re gone before you now it, Uchiha." Looked Naruto angry at him, before he slammed the door shut in front of Sasuke´s face.  
The Uchiha clenched his fists in anger and really wanted to rush in again and yelled at him, but he heard the shower through the door and tried to calm down.  
,,Are you sure, that you get along with him?" Heard Sasuke suddenly someone and turned around. It was his brother.  
,,He is not the only rich pubescent boy I have to take care of." The younger one played cool, but inside he was boiling.  
He didn´t know what it was, but there was something else about Naruto that bugged him.  
,,If you say so, litle brother." Itachi grinned, before he went back to Minato.  
,,Tz." Hissed Sasuke only and leaned against the wall.

When Naruto came out of the bathroom was Sasuke still leaning against the wall.  
The blond boy snorted vulnerable, when he walked past him and went to his room and slammed the door behind him.  
Sasuke had looked after him and had to admit, that he absolutely didn´t like the Uzumaki boy, but he looked good anyway.  
Yes, Sasuke was gay.  
Sasuke always liked blond´s and if they were smaller than him and had a crack ass like Naruto, he usually couldn´t resist, but this was work.  
Work was work. He had strict rules and he never broke them.  
He had bitten on his lip, when the other one had walked past him, wearing only underpants and a shirt.  
His hair was all wet and his shirt stuck to him, because he hadn´t been dried himself properly. Fortunately for Sasuke.  
He didn´t liked him, but he had no objection, when his work got sweetened by such a sight.

Naruto threw himself on his bed and put his headphones in his ears to listen to some music. He really had to make homework for school, but of course he wouldn´t do it anyway.

He was pretty bad in school, but he managed every class somehow and that was enough for him. His father had him so often hired a tutor, but that didn´t help at all.  
The blond boy didn´t wanted a bodyguard and the same goes for a tutor. He just didn´t care about school at all. He had one goal in his mind, for which he would do anything and he would reach it with all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

,,I'm going now." Naruto said quiet into his cell phone and opened his door and looked through a small gap, but as expected, the young Uchiha was nowhere in the hallway.

So he closed the door quietly and went to his open window.  
It was half past 12 and he hoped, that his father and the stupid bodyguards would be asleep, but he couldn't just walk out of the door.  
His father had placed a couple of security guards in front and behind the house, but fortunately his window went out to the side and he could easily climb out of his window and just disappear without anyone noticing it.  
He had done this several times and his father had never noticed, or didn't wanted it, otherwise his father would have already placed guards under his window.  
,,All right. See you in a bit." Said Kiba short and the two hung up.

Naruto looked again in his mirror and grinned. He really wasn't conceited, but he couldn't do anything about it. He just looked good with his blond hair falling into his face, the tight black jeans that emphasized his ass even more and the narrow gray sweater he was wearing.

He winked at his reflection in the mirror, before he put his phone on his desk and quickly put his jacket on and then he climbed in the next moment skillfully out of the window.  
His room was on the first floor, which is why he didn't have to climb far. He mostly jumped down after he had climbed down the half.

He wiped his hands on the black trousers and looked grinning up to his window, before he turned around and stumbled a few steps backwards in shock.  
,,W-What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.  
,,My job. What else?" Looked Sasuke arrogant at him and pushed himself off the tree, on which he had been leaning.

,,Yeah sure, whatever." Waved the blond boy at him and wanted to walk past him, but the Uchiha held him back.  
,,Where are you going?"  
,,Taking a Walk. And now let me go." Said the Uzumaki boy angry and pulled away. He could walk a few steps, but Sasuke already held him firmly back.  
,,And that's why you climb out of the window? Tell that to your father, but you can't fool me." Hissed the black haired mad at him.

,,I told you not to touch me ever again!" Yelled the blond boy and yanked his hand back from him.  
,,Stop screaming Isiot, or are you wanting to wake your dad? I don't think your father would like it, if you were walking around that late at night and that during the week." Said the Uchiha in a provocative tone and that was last straw the other one needed to explode.

,,Don't interfere in our affairs! You're just a fucking bodyguard and not my therapist." Shouted Naruto mad and ran away, but Sasuke quickly caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder, whereupon Naruto turned angry around.

He clenched his fists and wanted to punch the other one, but the black-haired grabbed his hand in a flash and before the blond boy knew what was happening, Sasuke stood behind him and squeezed his hand on his back.

Naruto tried to free himself from the grip, but the more he struggled the more it hurt.

,,Bastard! Let go off me!" Screamed Naruto frustrated.

,,You're not going anywhere, Usuratonkachi." Breathed Sasuke from behind in his ear and Naruto got goose bumps on his entire body.

Just when the Uzumaki boy wanted to scream again and tried to free himself, when he realized the voices coming closer.  
It was his dad.

,,Ouch! That hurts! Let me go." He suddenly yelled in pained.

,,Naruto?" Yelled his dad suddenly and quite a few seconds later, he was standing in front of them.

,,Naruto... What?" Asked the father mildly surprised and shocked at the picture in front of him.  
,,This is not what-" Wanted Sasuke to explain it, but Itachi, who appeared beside Minato stopped him.  
,,Let him go!" The older Uchiha said seriously.  
,,But-"  
,,Now!" Shouted Itachi almost and the younger brother did, what was told him to do.

,,Daaad!" Walked Naruto immediately to his father and buried his face in his chest.  
,,Are you okay?" He hugged his son, stroking lightly over his hair.

,,I-I just wanted to take a walk because I couldn't sleep, but he grabbed me immediately and said that I should go to my room..." Said Naruto while his father ruffled through his hair.  
,,I have explained it to him, but he just said that it wouldn't matter and that he didn't care about me and that he would take me in my room, even by force..." Sobbed Naruto now.

Minato looked at Sasuke, who was standing there, still in shock and totally surprised by the acting skills of the other one.  
,,It's okay." He pushed his son a bit away, so that he could look him in the face.

,,What do you think about a little midnight snack? Just the two of us?" Smiled Minato at his son.  
,,Ramen?" Looked Naruto with hearts in his eyes at his father.  
,,Of course." Smiled the older blond boy.  
,,Minato, I'm sure, this is a mis-" But even Itachi was interrupted.  
,,That's enough." Said Minato determined, put an arm around his son and both went towards the entrance of the house.  
,,But I haven´t done-" It came now from Sasuke, but he also was stopped.  
,,I said enough!" Said Minato now angry, stopped and turned around to the Uchiha's.  
,,I expect you in a hour in my office." He said seriously.  
,,Come on, let´s go inside." He turned back to Naruto and smiled softly.  
,,Yes." Smiled Naruto happily back and both went off, arm in arm. Shortly Naruto turned around again to Sasuke, who tried to kill him with his eyes.  
Fully satisfied with the end of the action, he grinned at him and stuck his tongue out, before he again turned to his dad and went into the house with him.  
,,He plays with us."  
,,Looks like that…" Sighed Itachi.  
,,And he is good." Looked the older one after the two.  
,,But not good enough." Clenches Sasuke his fists and kept looking after Naruto.

,,Are you sure you can do that alone?" Looked Itachi at his brother now skeptically.  
,,Please?" Looked the younger Uchiha arrogant at him. ,,He's a little boy. I can deal with him myself, don´t worry." He waved him off and also went into the house.  
,,I've already heard that today." Sighed Itachi and followed his brother inside.

When Minato came into the office, both Uchiha´s stood already in front of his desk.  
Without saying a word went Minato inside, closed the door behind him and let himself fall into his chair with a sigh.  
,,Minato, I- " Wanted Itachi to explain it to him, but Minato just raised his hand and the other one stopped.  
,,You don´t have to tell me." He sighed. ,,I can already imagine, that it wasn´t like Naruto has told it."  
,,He's lying! I haven´t-" But Sasuke immediately stopped, when he caught on, what Minato had just said.  
,,Wait, what?" Asked the young Uchiha confused.  
,,I know my son." Smiled Minato. ,,I really know him well and I know, that he would never go for a walk, especially not at this time." He smiled briefly. ,,I'm not stupid." He pulled an eyebrow up and looked at Sasuke.  
,,I know that he occasionally sneaks out of his room." He sighed again.  
,,Of course I don´t like it, but I can´t shut him in his room the whole night." Smiled Minato sad.

,,I'm just happy every morning, that he is sitting on the breakfast table, waiting for me." Smiled the blond boy and looked thoughtfully into the area.  
Shortly, the Uchiha's looked at each other, before Sasuke asked something.  
,,And why don´t you put any guard under his window?"

Then Minato suddenly began to laugh and the other two looked at each other confused, before they looked back to the blond boy.  
,,You don´t know my son. Even if I put guards and cameras everywhere, he would find a way to escape. He can be incredibly creative, when it comes to that." Grinned Minato.  
,,Although I would hope, that he would focus more on the school than in his escape plans." Sighed Minato again.  
,,He would try and try, until he finds a way, even if it would last forever." Shook the blond boy his head. ,,He is like me…" Smiled Minato softly.

,,That's why I let him go. He is only meeting Kiba.. So yeah."

,,Kiba?" Asked Sasuke skeptical.  
,,Kiba is his best friend. They are spending every free minute together and fool around a lot together." Shook Minato his head, smiling a bit.  
,,Isn´t that quite risky?" Asked Itachi now.  
,,Yes.. Pretty much." Sighed Minato. ,,He was often attacked, especially in the last time, but I can´t lock him up." He sighed. ,,I want to protect him, yet he also has his own life and if I would lock him up in his room, he would just hate me even more. Kiba was lately his only support and without him, Naruto would just collapse. And I can´t take him his best friend, right?" He smiled sadly. ,,I´m already the bad man for him anyway," Said the blond man now oppressed.  
,,I don´t believe that. I'm sure that Naruto loves you." Smiled Itachi gently and tried to cheer him up, while Sasuke looked at his brother skeptical.  
,,Thanks, that´s really nice of you." Smiled Minato at him. ,,But I know that's not true. He hates me."  
,,Why do you believe that?" Asked Sasuke now.  
Of course he had noticed the tension between him and his son, but he thought, that it was because he had hired bodyguards.  
,,I am to blame for the death of his mother."  
,,What?" Asked Sasuke shocked.  
,,I alone built this company with my own hands. I was so obsessed with it, that I could think of nothing else. I worked the whole day and totally neglected them, but Kushina, Naruto´s mother and my wife, remained always by my side and supported me. She was the best woman and the best wife you can have." He smiled sadly and took a picture in his hand, that stood on his desk.  
The Uchiha's couldn´t see the picture, but they could already imagine, that it was a picture of his wife or an old family picture.  
,,When I finally reached the top, these letters arrived with the threats, but I just ignored them. I thought, that they were just jealous and that they were not serious, but I was wrong." He said pained. ,,One morning my wife went out shopping, but she never came back."  
,,I'm sorry." Said Itachi oppressed, walked up to Minato and put a hand on his shoulder. ,,What happened?"  
,,Someone shot her out of a moving car." Swallowed the blond man. He had to stay strong. He still felt pretty bad about it and had to hold back his tears.

,,A few hours later I got another letter, saying that my wife was just the first, when I wouldn´t stop."  
,,And then you hired bodyguards?" Asked Itachi gently.  
,,Exactly." Smiled Minato sadly at him.  
Sasuke just stood there quietly and watched the whole thing.

,,I really thought about stopping and closing my company, but I couldn´t do it. It was my lifework. I put so much energy and time into it, that I couldn´t just stop. And that would mean, that I had to throw so many people out. I couldn´t just fire everyone, but I also didn´t wanted Naruto to get hurt or to lose him." Sighed Minato and made a little break.

,,But this was the second biggest mistake of my life." He sighed again and looked depressed to the floor.  
,,What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke now confused.  
,,Our first bodyguards were really great. They did a great job and Naruto got along incredibly well with his bodyguard… Maybe a little too much." He gulped and the others could already imagine, what he would be saying now.

,,I had to go to the United States for a weekend and I left Naruto alone with him.." shortly stopped Minato and took a deep breath.  
,,When I came back, Naruto sat huddled in his locked room. Of course, I asked him what had happened, but he wasn´t speaking for days and his bodyguard had disappeared and I couldn´t find him anywhere... A few weeks later he finally told me, that his Bodyguard had locked him up these days and…" Swallowed Minato hard.  
,,Since that day he hates me, I know it. He gives me all the blame, even the blame for the death of his mother and I can understand it. It´s true, but at the same time he takes care of me. He is really a nice person, if you get to know him better." Smiled he now at Sasuke now.  
The young Uchiha would like to deny it, but now wasn´t a good time.  
He didn´t like Naruto and he obviously didn´t like him too!  
,,Since that he is only suspicious towards others, especially to bodyguards, as you can imagine.."  
Of course Sasuke could understand that. Naruto's life seemed to be really hard, but not only his life had been hard.  
,,But I like both of you and I really hope, that you are still accepting this contract, even if our family is not the easiest." Smiled the blond man softly at Sasuke and then at Itachi.  
, I think you two are the only ones, who can help us."  
,,Don´t worry." Smiled Itachi fondly.  
,,We are used to these kind of things and we all have a rough time in our life. Even Sasuke had one and I still wonder, how I managed not to kill him." Laughed the older Uchiha and Minato smiled.  
,,I am sure, that the two will get along well, if they spend a bit more time together." He grinned at the blond man, before he turned to his younger brother.  
,,Right, Sasuke?" He grinned now at him.  
,,Yeah, sure." Said Sasuke rather less convinced, before he bowed to Minato and left the room.  
,,Sorry." sighed Itachi, when his brother had left the room.

,,You don´t have to be sorry. I can understand him." Smiled Minato bit sad.  
,,Naruto was totally different, before these things happened. I'm sure, if you had met him earlier, they could have been the best friends."  
,,How was Naruto before that?"  
,,I wish you had seen him earlier." Beamed the blond man out of pride. ,,He was truly a great kid." Smiled Minato and leaned a bit back in his chair.  
,,Although he was never the smartest, sometimes a little too sappy, but when he was in trouble, he can prove you the opposite." Smiled Minato.  
,,He was always smiling, when he was a kid, no matter the time of day. You couldn´t see him without his grin on his lips. You know, a smile that makes you smile too, because it is so beautiful, but he had the best and wildest smile on his face, when he was together with his mother…" Minato paused.

,,I wish you had been able to see this smile..." The blond man got sadder and sadder and stopped for a moment.  
,,But now he hardly laughs, especially not when I'm around." He said now close to tears.  
,,Don´t say such a thing." Itachi came now closer.  
,,I am sure, that he will smile like that again." Put the black-haired him his hand on his shoulder and smiled encouragingly at him. ,,Just give him some time."  
,,Thank you" Smiled Minato.

,,Tz." Belted Sasuke and pushed himself away from the door.  
He had heard enough.  
He and Naruto, friends?  
Not even in his dreams.  
But something bothered him and a question circled repeatedly in his head. How the hell wanted Naruto to go outside?  
He was his bodyguard now and he knew everything about the security arrangements at the house and there was something, that really bothered him.

,,Hmm…" Escaped it from Sasuke´s lips, as he looked up to about 2 meters high fence. But he saw no lie, no slip through or a hole in the ground, trough which Naruto could escaped.

Of course, he could easily climb over the fence, but as soon as his feet would touch the ground on the other side, the alarm system would go on. What always happened, when someone came closer than 5 meters to the fence.

So how did the blond boy managed to run away that often?  
Shortly thought Sasuke about it, but he only came to one solution. The alarm wasn´t working, otherwise everything wouldn´t make sense.  
So the Uchiha simply decided to test it. Shortly, he exhaled annoyed, before he stepped closer to the fence. He hated climbing. He hated heights generally. He wasn´t scared of heights or anything, but he felt better, when he was on a safe ground.  
But this was about his work and he would never forgive himself, if something would happen to the person, who was under his protection. Not again.  
So the black-haired climbed over the fence and just jumped on the ground of other side of the fence.  
As soon as his feet had touched the ground, lights went on across the garden and a loud, shrill sound rang.  
Sasuke turned around and looked up at Naruto's window. The movement worked well, so how did he get away all the time?  
As soon as he had thought that, suddenly Naruto came to the window and watched down at him. Sasuke looked at him thoughtfully, while the blond boy grinned at him briefly, before he closed the window and walked away from the window, when suddenly shouts were coming towards him.  
,,Don´t move!"  
,,Hands up! Immediately!" Shouted two men, who were running towards him with pistols, which were fixed on him.  
Sasuke now looked away from the window and on the men in front of him, before he did what they wanted from him. He didn´t want to get shut by a bullet certainly because the men were too nervous and accidentally shot at him.  
,,Don´t shoot. It's me, Sasuke." He said quietly and calmly in order not to provoke the men or to make them even more nervous.

The men stopped in front of him and also his brother were running towards them.  
,,Sasuke?" Itachi walked now in front of the man, also pointing a gun at him. ,,What are you doing there?" He asked confused and put his gun away. The men looked at Itachi, before they now also took their arms down.  
,,I wanted to try something." Sighed Sasuke.  
,,Are you crazy? What would you do, if he had shot at you accidentally?" Asked Itachi now angry.  
,,I am sorry. Calm down, nothing happened." Said the younger one irritated, before he climbed over the fence again.

,,I really hope for you, that you are sorry!" Threw Itachi him a death look, before he turned around to the men and apologized to them.

The men smiled, before they went back to their posts.  
,,They didn´t looked happy." Said Sasuke as he stood next to his brother and looked after the men.

,,Of course they weren´t." Said the older one angry. ,,They thought that someone was trying to break in and they had preparated themselves to shoot at a person. Don´t you understand that? YOU can really be glad, that they didn´t shoot at you."

Admonished him the elder Uchiha. ,,You know that these people shoot first and then think."  
,,Yeah, I know." Replied the younger one slightly annoyed.  
,,I hope for you, that it was worth it." Said Itachi, before he also walked away again.  
Sasuke sighed briefly annoyed. He knew, that this conversation was not over and that his brother was quite resentful.  
For a moment, he really wanted to hit himself, that he did that just to see how that blond idiot could run away from home. 

Shortly wandered his gaze back up at Naruto's window, but the blond boy was not there and the light was out. He must have gone to bed, finally.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke quietly walked for a while after the Uzumaki boy. His mood was quite down. He was correct in his assumption yesterday, that his brother wouldn´t stop with the topic soon.  
He had to listen to him all morning, how irresponsible and stupid his action yesterday was. Also Minato was not exactly happy about it and agreed with Itachi. Of course Sasuke understood, that the Namikaze reacted like that, after all he must have got scared and concerned, when the alarm sounded, but it was only a fucking test.  
Sasuke's mood was really down, when he just thought, that he would have to listen to it later again.  
For a moment he was glad, that he now had to go with Naruto in the school, but only for a brief moment. After all, it was a school. He hated school.

,,What are you doing?" Asked Naruto annoyed.  
,,What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke cold as always.  
,,Why are you following me?"  
,,Already forgotten? That's my job." Looked the black-haired arrogant at him.  
,,I´m only going to school! You can also wait for me at home." Walked the blond boy just away. Naruto smiled, happy that he got rid of him, but that joy didn´t least a minute.  
,,Okay that´s enough! Now listen to me." Grabbed the Uchiha him by the arm and stopped him.

,,I don´t want to be as much as you don´t want me to be here, but I´m here and I won´t disappear that easily, so stop bitching about it." Sasuke said pissed.

,,You can do what you want, but I will protect you and follow you, if you want it or not. Get used to it already!"

,,Tz!" Clicked he with his tongue. ,,Now you listen to me!" Said the blond boy angry and pressed his index finger in the chest of the other one.  
,,I don´t need you!" Pulled Naruto his finger back and nudged this time with the force in the chest of the other one. ,,I can take good care of myself. You and your brother won´t be staying so long, that I would have to get used to you!" He nudged his finger in his chest again, turned around and took a few steps, before he stopped.

,,And I will say it just these once again: Never touch me again." Naruto said with a look, that made you blood run cold.  
Then he turned around again and now walked through the small front garden to the house, where he and Sasuke had stopped.  
Naruto rang at the door and shortly afterwards a boy opened the door, came out and closed the door behind him.  
,,Kiba!" Beamed the blond boy immediately happy and wanted to hug him, but the other one only pushed him away.  
,,Don´t even think about it!" He pushed Naruto away easily and the two started walking out of the front garden.

,,Why are you always so mean to me?" Whined the blond boy and clung on the arm of the brown haired boy.

,,You're asking that?" Asked Kiba annoyed and pulled away from Naruto.  
But the blond boy looked a bit confused at him. Sure he knew, that Kiba wasn´t always happy, when he touched and hugged him, but today he was really angry with him.  
,,I've almost waited 2 hours for you last night! And you didn´t even answer my calls, you asshole!" Said the brown-haired mad.  
,,Fuck!" Hold Naruto his hand over his open mouth.

He had totally forgotten about that!  
He was climbing out of the window to see him, but when Sasuke had caught him, he had forgotten everything. He fell immediately into his bed, after eating a lot of Ramen and after seeing Sasuke´s confused look and fell asleep with a big smile on his face after the small victory.  
He knew that this was not a victory over Sasuke, but when he saw the face of the young Uchiha's, he could not help but smile. The big question mark on his face was just godlike.  
,,I'm sorry, really!" Clinked the blond boy immediately around the neck of the other one and the two stopped at the end of his front yard, where Sasuke stood and looked skeptical at the two.  
Shortly looked Kiba and Sasuke into each other's eyes and both knew, that they didn´t liked each other.  
,,This is him?" Asked the brown haired arrogant, without taking his eyes off the black-haired.  
,,Yes." It only came from Naruto, who let go of his best friend now.

,,Hmmm…" Walked the brown haired slowly around Sasuke, before he stopped right in front of him.

,,Nothing special." Said Kiba and turned around to Naruto, put an arm around him and smiled. ,,You had better." Laughed he now and the two started walking to school.

,,You're right." Turned Naruto around to Sasuke and smiled arrogant, before he turned around to Kiba and smiled cheekily. ,,He is nothing special at all."

The Uchiha paused and clenched his fists.  
He could explode, but he remained calm and went after the two. ,,Nothing special, my ass." He murmured angry to himself. He would prove it to them, how special he was.  
Again Minato´s words came in Sasuke´s mind, when he had listened at the door, Naruto and he best friend? He doubted that now even more. Naruto was just a childish idiot! Nothing more.

,,Did you do the homework?" Asked Kiba and the blond boy fall from his cloud. Naruto had completely forgotten about the housework. The housework, which accounted half of his final grade. The housework that should have saved him, because he knew, that he would be bad at the final exam, just like always.

And now he didn´t even have the housework, who should save him.  
,,Fuck!" Stopped the blond boy disbanded. That would mean his end! He would surely fail, would need to repeat the year and his father would hire a new tutor. He could say goodbye to his free time now.  
When his father hated something, then it was, when he brought bad grades home. And he could just imagine, what would happen, when his father would find out, that he needed to repeat a year.  
Sasuke stopped behind him and looked skeptically at him. He hadn´t noticed the conversation and didn´t understand, what Naruto's problem was, but he also wasn´t really interested to know it. His problems did not interest him. He was only here to protected him, not to play his friend or play his therapist.  
,, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Shouted the Uzumaki boy in a panic. ,,What should I do now?" Clawed he into Kiba´s shirt and looked asking at him.  
,,Calm down!" Laughed the brown-haired, while his best friend only looked confused at him

,,Already forgotten? We have Kakashi Sensei." Laughed the brown-haired and immediately grinned the Uzumaki boy over heels. He was not lost yet!  
,,Thank goodness!" Beamed Naruto and sighed with relief.  
,,Then I'm not lost." He beamed happy again and they both started walking again.  
Sasuke, who walked behind them, looked briefly puzzled at him, but said nothing.  
He did not know what the two meant with that, so he didn´t want to interfere. That was not his job. But if it was really what he suspected, then he really didn´t like that! Absolutely not!

-

,,Are you fucking serious?" Hissed Naruto annoyed at the boy besides him.  
,,Of course." Said the other one, ignoring him.  
,,This is Kiba's place and you know it!"  
,,Oh really?" Looked Sasuke shortly at the blond boy, before he looked forward again. ,,Good." Grinned Sasuke.

,,Wha-" Was Naruto a bit shocked about Sasuke's reaction, but Kiba on the other side, which had to sit now two rows in front of them, was furious.

Naruto and Sasuke had gone into the classroom without Kiba, because the brown haired once again had to go to the bathroom. Naruto often called him dog boy, because his best friend really left almost every 5 minutes to go to the toilet. Just like a male dog, who had to mark his territory.

But when Kiba came into the classroom a few minutes later, Sasuke was sitting on his seat and the blond boy had to force him to sit somewhere else.

Kiba already didn't like the bodyguard of his best friend, but that he had to sit next to Neji now, let Kiba's blood boil with rage.

Neji and Kiba didn't like each other and now that they had to sit next to each other, was like a living hell for the dog boy. His place was next to Naruto!

Kiba hated the Uchiha now even more, but that was probably mutual. It would probably be better not to leave them alone in a room. Who knows what would happen.

The Uzumaki boy sighed annoyed and closed for a moment his eyes, when suddenly someone punched him in the side.  
,,What are you doing, you idiot?" He asked the Uchiha pissed and looked at him, but he only pointed in front of him and Naruto followed his fingers.

,,H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun." Stopped suddenly a girl with long black hair in front of him.  
,,Oh. Hey Hinata." Smiled Naruto friendly.

,,A-Are... Y-You o-okay?" Asked the girl and blushed with every word more and more.  
,,You worry about last week? Don't worry about it. I'm doing fine." He grinned widely at her, what let the girl blush even more.

Hinata probably meant the attack on Naruto last week. A man with a knife had attacked him on the way home and it got quickly spread around in the school.

Sasuke just sat there and listened. It amazed him, that the other one could talk normally.  
Until now, he had only seen him angry, arrogant or with a fake smile on his lips, but to see his really smile also had something.  
His dad was right. He really had a great smile.

,,I-I'm glad." Played Hinata nervously with her hands and looked down.  
The Uchiha watched her briefly and knew, what she was trying to say. That was not really hard. She was completely red in the face and stammered all the time. The poor girl was damn nervous and Sasuke was surprised, that she got something out of her mouth.

,,N-Naruto... Y-You... Well... D-Do you..." She continued to stutter, when someone suddenly opened the door.

,,Sorry, Sorry. I'm late." A tall man with gray hair came inside.  
,,Hinata sit down please. Try it later again."  
,,Yes." She looked down and sat back in the first row.

Sasuke was slightly amused, that it must had happen so often, that even the teacher knew about it.  
He wondered, if Naruto knew what was going on.

He probably wasn't the smartest. But if even the teacher had understood it and Naruto not, then he really had to be an idiot.

,,What?" Snapped Naruto mad at him, when Sasuke had stared at him unconscious in his thoughts.  
,,Naruto! Shut up." It came immediately from the teacher and the blond boy huffed and looked offended forward.  
,,So first at all..." The man said and thought for a bit.

The Uchiha asked himself, how the man had become a teacher after all. He is coming to late and he wasn't prepared for his lesson.

,,Oh!" The man said suddenly. ,,We have a new student!" He immediately looked to Sasuke, who sighed annoyed.  
,,Why don't you come here and introduce yourself?" Smiled the man to the Uchiha.  
The Uchiha stood up and walked forward to him.

,,My name is Kakashi." He smiled at the boy and stepped back, so that Sasuke was now in the focus.  
The Uchiha sighed annoyed before he started. ,,My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am 18 years old and I moved here yesterday." He said succinctly. He absolutely didn't want to be here or to do that and his expression showed that well.

,,Well, thank you." Smiled the teacher and walked beside him.

Sasuke nodded and wanted to go back to his seat, when suddenly a girl held his hand up.

,,What is it Sakura?" Asked Kakashi.  
,,Can I ask Sasuke a question?"  
,,Fine, but only one." Sighed the teacher and sat down in his chair. Sasuke looked at him briefly, before he looked back into the class. The man really didn't want to teach.

,,Do you know somebody here, when you just moved here yesterday?"  
,,I-" But she didn't even let him answer.  
,,If not, I can gladly show you around in school and after school I can also show you around in the city." She winked at him and tried to be cute.  
,,Not necessary. Naruto is already doing that." He said coldly and simply went back to his seat.

He didn't know why, but he didn't like the girl. Maybe it was the unnecessary wink, the intrusive behavior or the shrill voice, or maybe it was all together.

,,Naruto? But-" The girl turned a little shocked around, but Kakashi interrupted her.  
,,You can talk about that later." Stepped the teacher forward.

,,The other's also can introduce themselves in the break. We have already lost enough time."

,,And whose fault is that?" Yelled Naruto now into the class and all started laughing.  
,,Yes, Yes." Sighed the man before his expression suddenly got serious.

,,And now to the serious part." He said seriously and looked at Naruto.  
,,I'm going to collect your homework now."  
Sasuke heard only a nervous swallow beside him, glanced skeptically at Naruto, who seemed to be getting nervous. Now he was probably not as euphoric as on the way here.

Kakashi walked through the rows and collected from everyone the homework, before he stopped in front of the table of the blond boy and the Uchiha.

,,Sasuke, you're new so don't worry. I don't expect the homework from you." He smiled at him, before he looked seriously at Naruto. ,,And where's yours, Naruto?"

For a moment thought Sasuke, that Kakashi had said the name of the other one extra with a dark rough voice, but rejected the idea again.  
,,I-I..." Swallowed Naruto slightly panicked. ,,I've forgotten it." He dropped his head and looked down.

,,Well." Sighed the teacher. ,,Come after class to me. We need to talk." Kakashi turned around and used again this rough voice, as if he wanted to seduce his students and let Sasuke ran a shiver down his spine.

So he was right in his assumption? Was Naruto really doing something with his teacher to get better grades? Did he really have sex with Kakashi just for that?  
He briefly studied the Uzumaki boy, who still looked down.  
Somehow Sasuke couldn't believe it.

Sure, he was an idiot, a jerk and annoying, but he didn't thought, that Naruto could be capable to do such a thing. Not after what his last bodyguard had done to him.

Yet he couldn't shake this irritating feeling, that there was something between the two. Something that was not on the teacher-student basis.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was silent for the rest of the class and looked only to the clock, cursed her, that the stupid clock didn´t run faster and looked back out of the window.

They sat luckily next to the window, so that the Uchiha had everything in his view. So he could keep the whole schoolyard and everyone, who was walking through it in his view. Actually, he didn´t have to be so alerted about everything in the school. It was pretty sure, that no one would attack Naruto in school. There aren´t enough hiding places and too many potential witnesses. But Sasuke looked rather once more than one time to less. A life hung out on it.

* * *

And then finally it rang for break.  
Immediately jumped Naruto panicked up from his chair and grabbed to Sasuke's amazement his arm and pulled him out of the classroom, through the rear door of the classroom.  
,,Where are you going?" Stopped Naruto, when suddenly Kakashi stood in front of him and smiled at the blond boy, who got really pale in his face.

,,I only wanted to show Sasuke the school." Lied Naruto.  
,,You can do that later." Said the teacher unimpressed by his quick lie and turned around. ,,Follow me." Said Kakashi and walked ahead.  
Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and sighed loudly. ,,Yes." He dropped his head and followed Kakashi, while Sasuke followed Naruto.

They walked down the hall, then they turned right, where Kakahi paused at the first door, opened it and Naruto went in without anything.  
Just when the Uchiha wanted to go in, the teacher stood in front of him and smiled at him.

,,I'm sorry, but that is a confidential conversation. You have to wait outside." He smiled at Sasuke with a smile, that wasn´t really friendly and nice like always, before he shut the door behind him. Now the Uchiha stood in front of the closed door.

Angry, he turned around and kicked against the wall. He didn´t like the teacher. He stank out for anger and the fact, that Naruto was with him inside that room, while he had to wait outside like a tethered dog here, didn´t help.

He was his bodyguard. He should stand beside him, protect him! But now he had to stand outside and had to wait.

,,Enough!" Said Sasuke decided, turned back to the door, put his hand on the doorknob and tried to open it – but the door was closed.  
,,Damn it!" He kicked angry against the door and he was sure, that he heard giggles from inside, which made him even angrier.  
Why the hell was the door locked, when it was just a normal teacher-student conversation?

* * *

After an eternity, the door finally opened and Kakashi stood in the doorway.  
But Sasuke could see exactly, what was happening behind him.

Naruto was about to buttoned his shirt again.  
Angry and somewhat disgusted, but also disappointed bit Sasuke in his lip, before he looked back at his teacher.

Disgusted by the fact, that Naruto had actually done that and disappointed, because he simply couldn´t believe it. Disappointed that he was right.

,,Sorry, we talked longer than planned. I´m sorry, that you had to wait so long." Smiled Kakashi at the Uchiha, who could only murmur ,,It´s okay.." and looked back at the blond boy. Naruto was finish now and walked past Sasuke.  
,,See you tomorrow, Sensei." Smiled the Uzumaki boy at Kakashi and started walking back to class, followed by Sasuke.

,,See you two tomorrow." Smiled the teacher after them and Naruto turned around again and waved smiling at him, what made Sasuke even angrier.

* * *

The whole next four hours the Uchiha didn´t say a word, ignoring all, just looked from time to time over at Naruto, but looked quickly away again, when his blood began to boil in his veins.

Even on the way home, Sasuke walked quietly after Kiba and Naruto, but this time he didn´t let his gaze even once from the blond boy.

He just couldn´t understand it. How could he do that?

Naruto almost exploded, when he only touched him briefly or hold his arm, but he did such things with his teacher? And that just for a bit more time for his homework? The handsome black haired couldn´t understand it. The Uchiha didn´t thought, that the blond boy was such a person and he was always good at such things. He just needed to look at a person and he knew, what kind of a person he was, which was very advantageous for him in the job he had.  
But then the two boys stopped in front of him and tore Sasuke from his thoughts.  
,,Don´t forget to do your homework!" Admonished Kiba his best friend, who just sighed loudly.

,,Naruto!" Said the brown haired seriously and the other one gave in.  
,,Yeah, Yeah." Sighed Naruto. ,,I´m gonna do it, when I´m home."

,,Good." Smiled Kiba now and ruffled shortly with his hand through the blond hair.

Sasuke looked at everything still. He was surprised, that Kiba really looked after Naruto and that he made sure, that the blond boy did his homework, even though Kiba himself didn´t look like as if he would be good at school. The astonished him something. They seemed really familiar.

,,See you tomorrow."

,,Yeah, bye." The two boys hugged shortly, before the brown-haired briefly turned around to Sasuke, looked arrogant at him and then went into the house. One was now really clear, Kiba hated him and Sasuke hated him.

But Naruto just went past Sasuke and walked home, without even turning around or waiting for the other one. Naruto just didn´t care, if the black haired followed him or not. If he wouldn´t follow him, it would only be better.

But of course, the black-haired followed him, it was always toward his job and besides, he lived now there. Even if he did not want it, Sasuke had to go with him.

With a loud sigh, Sasuke continued to follow the Uzumaki boy. But after a few minutes stopped Naruto suddenly and the other one almost walked into him.

,,What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Asked the Uchiha annoyed and now stood beside him.

,,What is your fucking problem?" Asked Naruto irritated and turned around to him, what surprised the other one a bit.

,,What do you mean?" Asked the Uchiha a bit puzzled.  
,,I asked you, what your fucking problem is!" Got the Uzumaki boy angrier. He couldn´t believe, that Sasuke had asked that. Actually, it didn´t interested him one fucking bit, why the Uchiha was so quiet and always looked at him, but it made him nervous and angry at the same time, when these dark eyes were always on him. What was his fucking problem?

,,If you have a problem, then just say it but stop staring at me! That´s really annoying."

,,So you wanna know, what my fucking problem is?" Asked now also Sasuke angry. The Uchiha couldn´t believe, that he had asked that. And why was he so angry? He had no reason to act like that!

,,Yes! I want to know what your fucking problem is!"  
,,You are my fucking problem!" Shouted the black-haired almost. ,,You and your fucking behavior! You always behave as if you were better than Itachi and me, even though you don´t even know us! You haven´t talked 3 sentences with us, but you already don´t like us!" Sasuke got angrier the more he said.

,,And what you are doing with your father is the worst! He made a few mistakes, but he loves you more than everything and you treat him like dirt! You are the worst!"

In Sasuke's head screamed his voice, that he should stop, that it wasn´t right to say these things, but he couldn´t stop. He didn´t want to say these things, but it just came out of his mouth.

,, And what's that with your teacher? Have you really fallen that much, that you have to sleep with your teacher to become good grates?" Smiled Sasuke embittered.

,,Please, what?" Asked Naruto a little shocked and arrogant at the same time. ,,What did I do?" He still asked a bit confused. His mind couldn´t understand, what the other one said about him

,,Don´t play innocent! I know exactly, what you did in the room!" Sasuke got now even angrier. He couldn´t believe, that he denied that. He had seen it with his own eyes.  
,,What?"  
,,What I do not understand is, do you really like him or did you needed it that bad-" But before the Uchiha could continue, punched him the other one with full force in his face.

Immediately stopped the Uchiha and hold his aching cheek and looked at the blond boy, but Naruto had already started walking away.

The black-haired was a little shocked, that the other one was so strong, because that hit really hurt.  
,,Damn." Rubbed Sasuke again his cheek, before he ran after the Uzumaki boy. ,,Stop!" He grabbed his arm angry, but Naruto pulled his arm immediately away and looked at him with a look, that said, that he would kill him, if he wouldn´t release him. Sasuke paused briefly, before he released him and the Uzumaki boy just went on.  
The black-haired looked briefly after him, before he also started following him.

No one said a word on the way home.

* * *

,,Ah Naruto, Sasuke!" Smiled Minato happy, when the front door opened and the two came in. ,,How was the first day of school together?" He asked curiously, but his son didn´t even look at him, walked past him and stomped the stairs up and a few seconds later, he could hear his son slamming his bedroom door shut.  
Sasuke, who made that even angrier now slammed the front door shut, bowed quickly in front of Minato, before he passed him and his brother and went into the kitchen to cool his cheek.  
,,So bad, mhm.." Sighed Minato.  
,,This is all new for the two. They just have to get used to it, that all. I'm sure, that everything is goning to be okay tonight or tomorrow." Put Itachi his hand on Minato´s shoulder and smiled at him.

,,I'm not so sure about that…" He said depressed and now looked up at the ceiling, where a few noises were heard. Minato knew those noises. His son was again destroying his whole room. This was absolutely not a good sign. Absolutely not.

And Minato was right in his assumption.  
Nothing was better and the two hadn´t calmed down at all. They were sitting at the same table at the dinner tonight, but neither of them looked up from his plate or said a word.

The atmosphere at the table was overwhelming. Minato and Itachi changed a worried look, before they also continued to ate in silence. The fear that it would escalate, if someone would say something was too big.

* * *

But the atmosphere was no different in the next morning.  
,,Naruto…" Said Minato carefully at the breakfast table.

He knew that his son already was irritated and he was absolutely not a morning person, so he just had to be more careful.  
But Naruto just stood up and walked back up to his room. Minato sighed loudly and dropped his head. He simply didn´t know, what to do with his son anymore. Sometimes he wished, that he had died and not Kushina, since she always knew, how to behave around Naruto. But of course he knew, that it was wrong.  
But Naruto already came back down the stairs, fully dressed and with his school bag in his hand.  
He stopped in front of his father and looked down. ,,Sorry… I have to go to school now." Murmured the blond boy and turned around. ,,See you later."

It was not much, but it let Minato shine. ,,See you later my son. Have fun at school." He called after him, when his son had already reached the front door.

Shortly stopped Naruto and nodded, before he opened the door and went out.

Sasuke had watched it silently, before he started eating again. So Naruto had really thought about what he had said to him yesterday. It was not much, but even the Uchiha realized, that Naruto was trying to be nicer to his father.

Itachi smiled briefly at Minato, before he turned to his younger brother, who was about tto put that last piece of bread into his mouth and comfortably chew it.  
,,Shouldn´t you also go?" Looked the elder Uchiha serious at, whereupon Sasuke stood up and bowed briefly to Minato, before he went to the front door, put his shoes and jacket on and walked out of the door.  
,,Are you sure, that they will be fine?" Looked Minato skeptically at the Uchiha, who sighed now.

,,I don´t know.. I hope." Tried to smile the Uchiha, but Minato could clearly see, that Itachi himself wasn´t sure about that anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kakashi had put his feet on his desk, leaned back in his chair and opened his new book, which he had been looking forward to read all morning.**  
 **,,Sensei." Heard Kakashi suddenly and looked up.**  
 **,,Sasuke?" He asked a little confused, but smiled kindly at him. ,,What can I do for you?"**  
 **,,I would like to talk to you under 4 eyes." Said the Uchiha serious, ignoring the whispers of the girls behind him. The break had just started and most of the students still were in the classroom, except from Naruto and Kibo, who had fled immediately out of the classroom**

 **,,Well." Sighed the teacher shortly, before he took his feet from the table and stood up. ,,Follow me."** **They went back down the hall, turned right and stopped in front of the same room in which Kakashi and Naruto were yesterday. The teacher opened the door, asked Sasuke in and closed the door behind the two and sat now down in the chair behind the big desk.** **,,So, what did you want from me?" Asked the teacher serious, fold his fingers together and rested his elbow on the table.**

 **Shortly breathed Sasuke out and closed his eyes. He didn´t wanted to say this, but he had to ask! And it was already too late to go back now.**

 **,,What were you doing here yesterday with Naruto?" Asked the Uchiha and looked exactly at the other one**

 **,,I think I don´t quite understand what you mean?" Looked Kakashi confused at him, yet with this smile, what let Sasuke get really pissed.**

 **,,You can stop with these stupid games" Said the black-haired mad and immediately disappeared that stupid smile from Kakashi´s lips.**

 **,,I'm sorry, but I promised Naruto, that I´m not going to say anything to anyone." Said the teacher suddenly serious. ,,If you want to know it, you have to ask Naruto yourself."**

 **The Uchiha clenched his fists. He was really pissed right now and he had to pull himself together not to do something stupid. Kakashi was still his teacher, even if he didn´t like him at all.**

 **,,But I don´t think, that he is going to tell you anything." Grinned Kakashi nasty again.**

 **,,Tz!" Hissed Sasuke and turned around and was about to leave the room, when his teacher stopped him.**

 **,,Sasuke, wait!" Yelld Kakashi after him, stood from his chair up and walked over to the black haired boy. ,,What?" Asked Sasuke.**

 **,,I like you, so I'll give you a little tip, okay?" Stood Kakashi now smiling in front of him and walked towards him. ,,But don´t tell Naruto, that I told you this, okay?" Put he a hand on the Uchiha´s shoulder.**

 **,,Naruto and I only have a little arrangement. All harmless. I don´t force him to do anything at all, so don´t worry." Smiled Kakashi at him, what let Sasuke´s blood boil. The Uchiha slapped his hand away and stormed out of the classroom.**

 **The rest of the time in school said Sasuke not a word, and let everyone knew with his aura and his looks, that it would be a bad idea to talk or even look at him.**

* * *

 **,,Sasuke?" Asked Minato carefully, when he came into the kitchen.** **,,Mr. Namikaze." Looked Sasuke a bit surprised, before he bowed.** **,,Call me Minato. We are living together after all." Smiled he at the other one, who smiled shortly back, but Sasuke´s smiled disappeared quickly from his lips.**

 **The Uchiha fight with himself since yesterday, whether he should tell Minato it or not. Actually, it was not his job and never interferes in the private lives of his employers, but what Naruto was doing was totally wrong and he couldn´t just sit around and watch, how the blond boy sold his body.**

 **,,Is Naruto in his room?" Asked the blond man smiling and took something to drink from the huge refrigerator, before he stood beside Sasuke.** **,,Yes.. He is working on his homework." Said the young Uchiha and lowered his head.** **,,Really?" Had Minato to grin briefly. That was really something new. His son did his homework? That was really unexpected.**

 **,,Minato.. Can I-" But Sasuke was interrupted, when the elder Uchiha came into the kitchen, who was a little surprised about the image in front of him.** **,,Sasuke?" He came smiling into the kitchen and stood in front of the two. ,,What are you doing here?" He asked a bit surprised.**

 **Sure, it was normal for people to be in the kitchen and it´s not like he wasn´t allowed to be in there, but Sasuke had this habit, that he always had an eye on the person, he had to protect. He was always at his side, whether he was outside or at home. Therefore, he found it quite unusual, that his brother was in the kitchen and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. ,,Is there a problem?"**  
 **,,Actually..." Stopped Sasuke briefly and looked at the questioning faces of the two men in front of him, before he exhaled loudly.**

 **,,Actually, there is really a problem." He looked now at them resolutely. He would tell it now. That was also in Naruto´s interest.**  
 **And Minato should know it. If someone would see what Sasuke saw, wouldn´t it only destroy Kakashi´s and Naruto´s life, but also Minato´s. It would get around quickly and Minato´s company would go bankrupt immediately and many people would lose their jobs. He had to say it!**

 **,,Did something happen at school?" Asked Minato concerned. He knew that his son mad a lot of nonsense and didn´t always think about the consequences.** **,,I honestly don´t know how to say it.." Sighed Sasuke loud. Minato would certainly freak out.**

 **Shortly looked Sasuke up at the blond man, before he clenched his fists and dropped his head. ,,Naruto is sleeping with his teacher."**  
 **,,Whaaaat?"**  
 **,,Sasuke!" Said Itachi seriously and the younger brother looked at him now. ,,These are serious allegations, are you really sure?"**  
 **Sasuke looked deep into his eyes and nodded. The conversation with Kakashi had only strengthened his suspicions. ,,Yes, I'm sure." He said seriously.**  
 **,,What? Why?... I don´t understand what you are saying…" Asked Minato totally shocked and became white in the face. He looked as if he would faint any moment.**

 **,,He went with Kakashi-Sensei in his office and locked the door. When Kakashi came out again after a long time, I saw how Naruto was about to get dressed again and-" But before Sasuke could tell everything, stopped Minato him.**

 **,,Wait, wait." Breathed he out and looked suddenly normal again. ,,Kakashi? You mean he had sex with Kakashi?"**

 **,,Well... Yeah?" Asked the younger Uchiha now somewhat confused about the reaction of the blond man. He couldn´t understand that reaction. Shouldn´t he be upset or fain or cry or something like that? He couldn´t understand, why Minato looked rather relieved about it than shocked.**

 **,,God Sasuke, you scared the hell out of me." Laughed now the blond man and slapped the young Uchiha on his back, while the two brothers looked completely surprised at him. They didn´t understand it anymore. What did just happen? ,,Kakashi is a good old friend of mine and the two are quite close, so don´t worry. The two would never do such a thing." Smiled Minato only at Sasuke, which was still not really convinced about that.**

 **Maybe they were close and got along well and everything, but why had Naruto taken off his shirt and what did Kakashi mean with an agreement? ,,But I've seen, how Naruto had put his shirt on again.. Doesn´t that mean, that there happened something between them?"**

 **But Minato sighed again, before now took the water bottle and went into the living room. ,,You know, Kakashi is not only a teachers. He also has a, how should I say it... a small part-time job." He said on the way into the living room, before he let himself fall down on the couch.**  
 **The two Uchiha brothers followed him into the living room, where the younger brother sat down on the armchair across from him, while the elder Uchiha sat down on the arm of the couch, right next to Minato.**


	7. Chapter 7

,,I don't quite understand what you mean..." Sasuke looked now at Minato, who took a sip from his water bottle.

,,Kakashi is a sculptor?" He asked still pretty confused and somewhat shocked by this statement. ,,And why did Naruto undress?"  
,,He only use my son as his model, even though I've told him a hundred times, that he should stop doing that." Sighed Minato again and shook his head.  
He loved the fact, that his old friend could earn some extra money with his hobby, but he had said him a thousand him, that he should stop using his som. Because he was afraid, that something like that would happen.

Kakashi was still his teacher and when someone saw them together, rumors would spread out immediately and that wasn't really good. Quite the opposite.  
,,Aren't these sculptures not always naked?" Asked the younger Uchiha now thoughtfully. He hadn't been in a museum lately or was interested in art, but in his memoirs these sculptures were always naked and you could see everything from them, really everything, every small detail.

,,That's not quite true, little brother." Itachi had to smirk slightly and Sasuke saw, that his brother called him pervert in his thoughts.  
,,There are many sculptures and not all are naked people." Grinned the elder Uchiha only, while Sasuke's eyes darkened.

,,At the beginning sculptures were carved by kings or gods, so that the people could adore them and even today the museums are dull of statuea of grear thinkers and inventors."

,,That's true." Agreed Minato smiling.  
,,So... Is Kakashi making those sculptures?" Asked Sasuke skeptical.  
,,No..." Sighed Minato. ,,His sculptures are actually almost always naked..." He sighed again. ,,But Naruto doesn't take off everything, if this is what you mean!" Waved Minato immediately in panic with his hands, whereupon the other one looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

,,He only takes off his shirt and only hold a certain pose that Kakashi wants, while Kakashi draws him! That's all! I swear it!" He tried to convince Sasuke, who had to smile. ,,Kakashi draws the rest as he imagines it!"

,,And you think this is better?" Looked now Itachi at the blond man skeptically. ,,He draws Naruto as he imagines him naked and later thousands of people can see it... You don't mind that?"

,,Of course-" Wanted Minato to protest, but when the words of the older Uchiha went through his mind, he finally noticed it. He was right!  
,,I never thought about that!" Said the blond boy shocked.  
Sasuke had to hold back his laughter, while his brother tried to calm the other one down.  
It took a while until Minato had calmed down and fell back on the couch with a loud sigh. Then there was silence for a while.

Sasuke looked down at his hands, which he had folded in his lap. On the one hand he was glad, that he was wrong with his assumption, but on the other hand he wished that he was right.  
Now he had to go to Naruto and had to apologize for his behavior. He couldn't imagine, that the other one would accept it, but he felt bad about the things he said. He said some very bad things and sure, Naruto didn't have to beat him, but he could understand it. Sasuke probably would have made a lot of other things with Naruto, when he would have said these things to him.

But Naruto hated him, but now he had a reason to.  
Sasuke sighed loudly, whereupon the other two in the room looked at him.  
,,Are you okay?" Asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.  
,,Yes.. Everything is fine." Sighed the younger Uchiha before he stood up. ,,Excuse me, but I should probably apologize to him." He said not really motivated and was about to go out of the living room, when Minato stopped him.

,,Sasuke, wait a minute!" Yelled Mimato after him and Sasuke turned back around to the two. ,,Yes?"  
,,Naruto is pretty stubborn..." Scratched the blond man sheepishly his head. ,,Sometimes he is even worse than his mother."

,,What I want to say is... Be nice to him and don't let him provoked you." He said after a pause when he saw, that Sasuke had no idea, what he meant.  
,,I'll try." Sighed the young Uchiha, before he now turned around again and slowly walked up the stairs.

He stopped in front of Naruto's door.  
He didn't want to do that.  
The other one would certainly make it incredibly difficult for him and patience wasn't really his forte.

,,Damn!" He suddenly heard Naruto curse on the other side of the door. ,,Couldn't he give me a more boring subject?" Cursed the blond boy again and shortly afterward heard Sasuke, that something fell on the floor.  
Naruto probably had to have thrown away his book.

Great. Not only that Naruto hated him but now he was also in a bad mood. Again sighed the Uchiha. That would be anything but easy.

Knock Knock.  
,,What?" Asked Naruto irritated, when he stood from his chair up and picked his history book up.  
The door opened and immediately his face darkened even more. It was the person he really didn't wanted to see at the moment.  
,,What are you doing here?" He growled angry at him.

Only when he saw his face, the blood started boiling in him. He still couldn't believe, what Sasuke had said to him and how he had come to such crazy ideas!  
He had been thinking for a while and maybe he was right, that he treated his father now and then really bad, but he and Kakashi? Just the thought of it was absurd and ridiculous.

Kakashi was like a father figure to him. A friend to whom he could go, if he had any questions or problems.

They were so close, really close, but Sasuke had called him a male slut, who would do everything for a good score.

,,We have to talk for a moment." The Uchiha said and closed the door behind him.  
But the sentence made Naruto insane. He didn't even ask if they could talk, but he said, that they need to talk!

,,I don't know why we should talk." Let Naruto himself fall down on his chair and looked back into his laptop and tried to ignore the existence of the other one, but of course that didn't really work.

He heard how the other one sighed and came closer to him. When Sasuke was now standing next to him and looked at him, couldn't Naruto ignore him anymore.  
,,What?" He said only irritated. He was really about to explode.  
,,I'm sorry." Looked the Uchiha deep into his eyes, while the mouth of the other one dropped open.

Naruto didn't know, if he had understood that right, but for a moment he really thought, that the black haired had apologized.  
,,W-What did you just say?" Asked the Uzumaki boy still completely surprised.  
,,I said that I'm sorry. Are you deaf or what?" Entangled Sasuke his arms across his chest and grinned slightly.  
,,No I'm not!" Said Naruto offended. ,,I just didn't expect, that someone so narcissistic like you would apologize. That's all." Grinned Naruto now.

The Uchiha clenched his fists briefly and exhaled heavily.  
Yes, he found it incredibly difficult to apologize, but it would help, if he would yell now. But that would only make things worse and he was here to apologize and to clarify everything and not to argue even more with blond boy.  
,,As I said, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that." Said Sasuke a bit irritated, but calmed down quickly. ,,I talked to your father and he told me everything, so I'm really-" But the Uzumaki boy jumped from his chair up and Sasuke looked confused at him.  
,,You what?" Asked Naruto in panic and Sasuke saw, how Naruto started to blush.

,,Well I talked to your dad and he told me, that you are modeling for Kakashi's- " But again interrupted him Naruto.

,,Woaah!" Fell the Uzumaki boy back in his chair and buried his face in his hands. ,,I can't believe, that he told you that." Heard the Uchiha him mutter between his hands.  
,,I was really surprised, when I have to be honest." Grinned Sasuke about the response.

He could imagine, that Naruto wasn't really proud about it, since he told nobody about it, but that he would be that embarrassing about it? He kind of found that reaction almost cute.

,,This is soo embarrassing." Murmured the Uzumaki boy back in his hands and the other one couldn't see his face, but he could imagine, that Naruto's face had the color of a tomato now. Even his ears were red.

Sasuke grinned only more, pleased with the livelihood of the situation and now stood beside the blond boy and put his hand on his shoulder.  
,,Then show me what you have, you model." Grinned the black-haired again.  
,,Don't touch me." Pushed the Uzumaki boy his hand away. ,,Don't think, that we are friends now, just because you apologized..." Said Naruto easily irritated and all his redness had disappeared. ,,It was certainly not easy for the great Sasuke Uchiha to apologize and to admit, that you were wrong, wasn't it?" It was now Naruto, who had to grin.

,,Okay, listen to me." Got the black-haired serious. ,,I don't like you and you don't like me and that will never change, but you need me to finish your homework. So move to the side and stop that bitching."  
,,I don't need your help!" The Uzumaki boy turned only back to his laptop.

,,Oh?" Pulled Sasuke an eyebrow up and now stood directly behind the chair of the blond boy. ,,And how many sides do you have?"  
,,One..." Muttered Naruto.  
,,How many do you need?"  
,,20-25..." Got Naruto even quieter.

,,Seriously?" Asked Sasuke shocked. He had already guessed, that Naruto's homework wouldn't go well, after what he had heard behind the door but he worked since 2 days on it and he only got 1 page? Sasuke really hadn't expected that. ,,You know, that you have to finish it till next week, right?"  
,,Of course I know it!" Said the blond boy snippy and turned back to the other one. ,,That's not my fault!"  
,,Oh yes? And whose fault is that?"

,,Kakashi's! He could have giving me a better theme!" Said Naruto pissed.  
,,What is your theme?" Sighed the Uchiha loud.

,,The second World War."  
,,Are you serious? And you only have one page?"  
,,I am glad, that I got so far at all." Sighed Naruto only and turned back to his laptop.

,,Okay..." Sighed Sasuke. ,,Now move to the side and let me see, what you already got."  
,,I told you, that I don't need your help." Waved the Uzumaki boy at him.  
,,Are you really sure? I was pretty good at school, you know."  
,,What?" Turned Naruto back around, a bit shocked. ,,You were? Then why do you go to school with me, when you've graduated?"

,,To protect you, you idiot." Snapped the Uchiha slightly against Naruto's head. He couldn't believe, that Naruto really had asked that.

,,Ouch..." Rubbed the Uzumaki boy his forehead.  
,,So?" Entangled the black-haired his arms from his chest. ,,Shall I now help you or do you still want to do it alone, so that you can screw up?" Grinned Sasuke satisfied.

,,Tz." Hissed Naruto and turned around again. ,,Do what you want."  
,,Then move over." Grinned the Uchiha and Naruto moved a bit over and stood now beside him.  
Shortly read the Uchiha through the text. The blond boy turned to his laptop and looked through the corners of his eyes at Sasuke.

,,How good were you at school?" Asked Naruto suddenly, whereupon the other one briefly looked up at him, but again focused on the text in front of him.

,,Pretty good." The Uchiha only said briefly.  
,,What's pretty good? 1.0 or what?" Asked the Uzumaki boy.  
,,Exactly." Grinned Saske only and Naruto's mouth dropped open.

,,What?" Shouted the Uzumaki boy almost. ,,And you call that pretty good?" But the black haired only grinned at him. ,,Is there anything else, that you hide from me?" Asked Naruto, but spoke again, before the other one could answer. ,,In reality you're not 18 and you already have a wife and children, right?" Grinned the blond boy, but that smile disappeared as soon as he saw the other's face. ,,You really have a wife and children, don't you?" Asked the blond boy shocked.  
,,No, you idiot." Laugh the Uchiha. ,,I have no wife and no children, relax." He smiled. ,,But it's true. I'm not 18."  
,,How old are you?"  
,,24."

,,What? Really? You are 6 years older than me?"

,,I'm surprised, that you aren't that bad at math." Grinned the Uchiha.

,,Because you suck at history. You should delete everything and start over again." He said and not 2 seconds later, he had already deleted the document.

,,Woooah!" Yelled Naruto and jumped up from his chair. ,,What the hell are you doing?" He asked frantically, trying to make the deletion reversed, but it was useless. His text was gone.  
Completely desperate, he dropped into his chair again and let his head fall back.  
,,Don't worry." Smiled Sasuke only.  
,,I'm gonna help you and it will be a lot better, than what you had there."  
,,I just can´t believe, that you just deleted it." Said Naruto still completely desperate and in a trance, totally unaware of what the other one had just said.

,,Trust me. I'm good at that." He ruffled through the blond hair and grinned at Naruto,  
,,I hope it for you." Said the other serious and pushed the hand away.

,,Why don't you get something to drink for us, while I'm gonna search for another cheer?"

,,Well." Sighed the blond boy, standing up.

,,I better get a good grate for that!" Mumbled Naruto on the way to the door, whereupon the Uchiha grinned again and followed him out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**,,Naruto, Sasuke. Dinner!" Yelled Minato from the dining room and waited for a moment, until he heard the door opening and heard the tramp of the two person, before he continued to set the table.**  
 **Of course, Minato could hire enough people who cooked for him, set the table and clean the house for him, but he didn't want to be like that. He wanted to be normal, like every person. And he didn't feel good, when so many strangers were in his house, not after what had happened.**  
 **The chef in his kitchen and the 2 cleaners, who came 3 times in a week where totally enough. He knew the people for ages and trusted them.**

 **,,I'm starving." Walked Naruto into the dining room, rubbing his belly. ,,What are we having for dinner?" Sat he down at the table.**

 **,,You really asking that?" Smiled Minato at him. His cook had extra made his son's favorite food, so that he would get into a better mood, but that wasn't necessary.**

 **,,Woaah! Really?" Smiled Naruto now over heels and rubbed greedy and full of anticipation his hands together.**

 **,,You don't know, where the 4 chair is now, do you?" Smiled Minato at the two boys.**  
 **,,I'm sorry. I'll get it right away." Smiled Sasuke and went the stairs back up.**

 **Minato looked after the Uchiha, before he smiled at his son.**  
 **,,What?" Asked the young Uzumaki boy bit annoyed. He knew that look from his father and he didn't like that at all.**  
 **,,You seem to get along quite well, mhm?" He smiled happily and watched how Sasuke tried to bring the chair the stairs down.**  
 **,,Are you kidding me?" Looked Naruto at him. ,,He is an asshole, conceited and thinks he is the smartest. Moreover, he is an idiot and a slave driver. I couldn't even make a 5-minute break." Complained Naruto.**

 **,,Because we both know, that you wouldn't continue after that, Usuratonkachi." Stood Sasuke suddenly beside him and put the chair at his old place.**

 **,,Whatever." Waved the young blond boy at him, annoyed. Of course, he was right, but he simply needed from time to time a break. His head exploded.**

 **Minato looked at the two silently, while Sasuke snapped with his finger against Naruto's head, whereupon the other one immediately complained loudly and the Uchiha smiled.**

 **He knew that the two would understand each other, if they would get to know each other.**

 **,,Why don't you guys sit down and I'll get the food." Smiled Minato now at Sasuke, before he quickly went to the kitchen and came back with two bowls of Ramen.**  
 **,,R-A-M-E-N !" Started the young boy immediately to eat, when his father had handed him the bowl.**

 **Sasuke, who was now sitting beside him watched him in amusement. The other one simply put everything into his mouth, as if he had not eaten for days. It was a bit disgusting, because he had no table rules, but on the other hand he also found it a bit cute.**  
 **,,Sorry, Naruto is a bad eater." Smiled Minato a bit embarrassed and came with another bowl Ramen into the room, followed closely by Itachi, who also had a bowl in his hand.**

 **,,Ramen is his favorite food and somehow it seems, that he loses his manners very time we are having Ramen." Threw Minato a dark look at his son, when he sat down across from his son.**

 **,,It's okay. I don't expect anything else from him." Had Sasuke to smirk nasty, waiting for the desired response of the other one.**  
 **,,Shut up, Teme!" Stretched Naruto his tongue out, before he turned back to ear his bowl of ramen.**

 **Sasuke grinned briefly, before he now also started eating.**  
 **Itachi had seen the little grin of his brother and wondered what must had happened in the last hours. Shortly, he looked a little confused to Minato, who only smiled happy at him.**

 **Actually it didn't matter, what had happened. The main thing was, that these silly games were over now and that there was peace between the two.**  
 **At least hoped Itachi that.**

* * *

 **,,That's enough!" Closed Naruto simply the laptop infront of Sasuke's nose, whereupon the Uchiha sighed annoyed.**  
 **,,We only got 4 pages." He moved his head from side to side, which let his neck crack briefly, what let Naruto suffer. He hated that sound.**

 **,,It's almost 11 pm and we are sitting since hours on it. I can't concentrate anymore!" Said the blond boy defiantly like a little child.**  
 **Of course, they were only at the beginning, but his head started to smoke and he just could not concentrate anymore. Tomorrow was also a day.**

 **,,Well." Sighed the Uchiha and stood up from his chair. ,,Then we going to continue tomorrow." He smiled at the blond boy gently and stretched himself.**  
 **,,If I have to." Sighed Naruto annoyed and turned his head away, but looked over his eyes angle further at the Uchiha, who still stretched himself, so that his shirt slide a bit up, so that Naruto could see his belly.**

 **Naruto saw that of course, blushed slightly and turned his head even more away, so that he could no longer see it.**  
 **,,Well, then I'll go." Cracked the black-haired again with his neck, whereupon Naruto shuddered again and turned back to him.**  
 **,,See you tomorrow." Smiled Sasuke at him briefly and went to the door. When he had just opened the door, the Uzumaki boy stood from his chair up.**

 **,,Wait!" Dropped Naruto his head and fidgeted with his fingers.**  
 **,,Yes?" Turned the bodyguard around to him.**  
 **Naruto swallowed shortly, before he now exhaled loudly. ,,Thank you.." Muttered the Uzumaki bod and turned quickly around.**  
 **,,No problem." Smiled Sasuke before he turned also back around to the door and went out. The Uchiha closed the door behind him and leaned shortly against it.**

 **Shortly he had to smile. He never thought, that the Uzumaki boy could be that sweet and even if he was honest, he liked this about him.**  
 **Naruto, however, turned again to the door, after the other one had gone, and bit into his lip. He was slightly red in the face.**

 **,,You guys seem to understand better than I thought." Grinned Itachi, leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway.**

 **,,I don't know what you're talking about." Waved Sasuke only at his brother and went over to his room, without even looking back at the older Uchiha.**  
 **,,If you say so, little brother." Itachi smirked, before he again went down the stairs.**

 **Sasuke waited until he heard that his brother was going down stairs, before he breathed loudly out and shut his door.**  
 **Of course, Itachi was right. They really seemed to understand each other well, at the moment. But that didn't mean, that it would remain like that. He couldn't imagine, that the blond boy would be nice to him, just because he helped him a bit with his homework.**  
 **Still, he was glad, that they didn't yell at each other at the moment or that he had to catch him, when he tried to jump out of the window.**

* * *

 **,,Good morning Sasuke!" Smiled Minato happy at the young Uchiha, when he sat fully dressed and ready for school at the table.**  
 **,,Morning." Smiled Sasuke briefly, before he looked around. Someone was missing. Naruto was missing.**

 **Otherwise he would be the first person, who sat at the table and waited for his father.**  
 **,,Naruto isn't awake yet?" Asked the young black-haired.**

 **,,He is probably still sleeping. Could you do me a favor and wake him up?"**  
 **,,Of course." Bowed Sasuke.**  
 **,,You really don't have to do that. This is completely unnecessary." Smiled Minato at him.**

 **,,Sorry. Habit." Scratched Sasuke his head, before he walked the stairs back up.**  
 **Before Naruto's door, he exhaled loudly again, before he knocked.**

 **The Uchiha knew, that the blond boy was absolutely not a morning person and that his mood would certainly not improve, when he would wake him up now.**  
 **But of course, the Uchiha got no answer.**  
 **With a sigh, he opened the door and went inside.**

 **He stopped in front of Naruto's bed and smirked. The cute side of the blond boy yesterday was really something he liked, but what he saw now was also really cute and at the same time also incredibly funny.**  
 **Naruto lay on his back, legs and arms wide stretched from him, snoring. He wore for Sasuke's taste rather awkward and colorful boxer shorts and no shirt.**

 **The bedspread was on the ground, but he slept calmly.**  
 **Shortly enjoyed the Uchiha the image with a broad grin on his face, before he bent down to him and shook him slightly. ,,Naruto get up!"**

 **He said loudly, but the blond boy didn't seem to be interested and simply turned away from him.**  
 **,,Naruto!" Sasuke got louder and shook the Uzumaki boy more, but again he did not wake up.**  
 **Then the black-haired had enough. He had no patience anyway and it seemed to him inexplicable, how the other one could go back to sleep at all. He would already have woken up a long time ago.**

 **,,Dammit Naruto! Wake up!" Sasuke had bent down to the ear of the other one and shouted, whereupon Naruto immediately frightened opened his eyes and looked at the other with wide eyes.**  
 **,,W-What do you want?" Asked the blond boy a bit surprised.**  
 **,,Breakfast is ready and your dad told me to wake you."**  
 **,,Breakfast?" He asked surprised. He had just woken up and still didn't understand anything.**

 **,,What?" Finally understood Naruto what the other one meant after a few seconds. ,,What time is it?"**

 **,,It's almost 8 am." Looked the Uchiha briefly at his watch.**  
 **,,What? Fuck!" Jumped Naruto immediately from the bed and ran to his wardrobe. ,,I totally overslept!" Looked the Uzumaki boy frantically for some clothes.**

 **Sasuke had now sat down on his bed and watched the whole scene with a grin. He was amused, that the blond boy threw in panic his half closet out on the floor, until he finally found something.**

 **He quickly pulled on a black shirt, before he took off his socks and put some new socks over his feet. Just when he was about to pull his underwear down, stopped Naruto his hands at the waistband of his underwear and turned slowly around.**  
 **,,Can you please get out?" Asked Naruto the other one a bit annoyed.**  
 **,,Why should I? We're both guys. You have nothing that I didn't have." Smirked the Uchiha only more. He would not mind personally, if he would see the ass of the other one. He would like that.**

 **,,This is my room. So get out!" The Uzumaki boy snapped a pair of pants and threw it at the Uchiha.**  
 **Sasuke caught his pants, laughing and put it next to him on the bed and got up.**  
 **,,All right, all right." He laughed and walked over to the blond boy. He stopped in front of him and looked grinning in the angry face of the other one.**

 **,,You've got a really cute boxer shorts. I didn't know, that you like hearts at much." Grinned Sasuke and Naruto immediately looked down on him and then looked up with bright red head.**  
 **,,Get out! Now!" Yelled Naruto with a red head and then grabbed everything he could find and threw it after the Uchiha, who disappeared with a loud laugh from the room.**  
 **,,Pervert!" Yelled Naruto after him and was just about to close the door, when the blond boy again threw a pair of socks after the Uchiha and hit him in the face. Quickly closed the Uchiha the door and grinned.**

 **Sure, that the socks had hit him, wasn't really necessary, but it was worth it. First he had seen Naruto sleeping and now the completely red face of blond boy. That was more than value.**

 **,,Sorry, I should have forewarn you." Stood suddenly Minato beside him and Sasuke turned a bit surprised around. He had not noticed him. ,,My son is quite moody, when he wakes up."**

 **,,That's okay. It doesn't matter to me." Grinned the Uchiha slightly and walked past the Namikaze, who turned puzzled around to him.**

* * *

 **,,Okay guys, that's it for today. You can go." Clapped Guy Sensei satisfied in his hands and looked at the panting group of boys in front of him.**

 **It was Friday afternoon. Sport class.**

 **And Guy-Sensei was not only the most remarkable, but also the most stressful teacher. His constant talk about the Power of Youth didn't only annoy his students but also his classes were quite tiring.**  
 **Normally you would play soccer or other ball sports for these two hours, but not with Guy Sensei.**

 **With him was the sport class different.**  
 **First they had to do a warm up, what was a 20 minutes run, before it came to the push-ups and squats. But that wasn't it.**

 **Mostly stood wrestling on the plan or sometimes football or basketball, if Sensei was in a good mood. But the 10 minutes run at the end of the class, made even the athletes in the class breathless.**

 **,,Is he always like that?" Cracked Sasuke again with his neck and wiped with his shirt the sweat from his forehead.**  
 **,,Always." Sighed Naruto.**  
 **,,Then you always need the whole weekend to relax." Wailed Choji, who sat next to the two on the ground breathed heavily.**

 **,,His teaching is really tiring." Agreed Shikamaru, who now stood beside Choji and easily kicked him in the leg.**  
 **,,Come on! I want to go home." He looked down on the other one, who slowly got up.**

 **,,I'm coming." Sighed Choji and followed Shikamaru now to the dressing rooms.**  
 **,,I help Sensei with the cleaning. You can go ahead." Waved Naruto smiling at his bodyguard and his best friend, who now stood next to the Uchiha and Naruto walked to Guy Sensei.**

 **,,Does he always help him?" Watched the black haired that picture skeptically in front of him. Naruto and cleaning up? Voluntary?**  
 **He had seen his bedroom and there was no trace that he liked cleaning at all and now he made it voluntary? Was that a joke?**

 **,,Every Friday." Sighed Kiba only and looked also awhile at his best friend, before he turned around and walked into the cabin.**  
 **,,Aren't you coming?" He remained at the end of the hall and turned again around to the Uchiha.**  
 **,,I'm coming..." Sighed the black-haired, before he now turned from the screen in front of him and also went to the locker room.**  
 **Actually his place was next to Naruto, but he helped Guy Sensei only with the cleaning and also he wanted to get as quickly as possible out of his clothes.**

 **He was actually pretty fit and it wasn't that easy to get the Uchiha out of breath, but this Sensei really knew what training meant.**

* * *

 **When Naruto finally came into the cabin, the others were gone and even Sasuke and Kiba had been out of the shower and were almost fully dressed.**  
 **,,There you are at last!" Said the Uchiha a bit annoyed, that the blond boy had needed so much time. ,,I thought you'd run away again." He grinned at the Uzumaki boy and dried his hair off with a towel, while he just stood with his trousers on in front of Naruto.**  
 **,,Oh shut up." Looked Naruto annoyed at him? before he turned to his best friend, who was about to pull his shirt over his head.**

 **The blond boy looked at him for a while in silence, before their eyes met.**  
 **,,I already understood it." Sighed Kiba and stuffed his things quickly in his pocket. ,,Let's go outside and wait there Sasuke."**  
 **,,What? And what about Naruto?" Asked the Uchiha confused.**

 **,,He can do that alone." He took Sasuke's shirt, put it into his hand, before he pushed him with all his stuff out.**  
 **,,Wow, wait! Why don't we wait for him here?" Asked the Uchiha confused and overwhelmed about the whole situation.**  
 **,,He don't need you to watch over him, when he is changing his clothes, idiot."**  
 **,,Tz!" Hissed the black-haired at him, since the idiot actually said idiot to him. But he left it like that and went with Kiba out of the cabin, where he dressed himself fully now. He did not know what was going on, but it probably had to have a reason.**

* * *

 **,,So?" Asked Sasuke, when the two were now standing in front of the gym.**

 **,,What?" Looked the brown-haired at him with a raised eyebrow.**  
 **,,Why do we need to wait outside?"**  
 **,,Didn't his dad tell you?" Asked Kiba, ruffling through his still wet hair.**  
 **,,I don't know what you mean?" Asked Sasuke now even more confused. He now no longer understood anything.**

 **,,Well.. About... You know!" Got the brown-haired increasingly nervous. To him, it was obviously difficult to talk about. But Sasuke still had no idea, what he wanted to tell him, so he continued to look questioningly at him.**

 **,,About the rape, damn it!"**  
 **,,Oh... Yeah, his father told me, but what does this have to do with it?" Asked the Uchiha still confused. What was he getting at?**  
 **,,Well since... Well, since that it is really difficult for him to undress in front of others." He looked now depressed to the floor.**  
 **,,That's why he always helps Sensei with the cleaning?" Sasuke finally understood what Kiba meant.**  
 **,,Yes..."**

 **As if the rape wasn't bad enough, he was still suffering. Every Friday he waited until everyone were gone, so that he could take a shower and could get dress.**

 **He probably still had panic, that something could happen again and that's why he couldn't stand it, when someone touched him. He had anxiety and panic. Panic, that something like that might happen again.**

 **Only Kiba was an exception, but that was probably because the two already knew each other since forever and always have been close. Naruto probably knew, that the brown-haired would never do anything to him.**

 **Sasuke didn't know what it was, but for a moment it really hurt in his chest.**

 **He felt sorry for Naruto. He was still suffering because of that.**


	9. Chapter 9

,,Wow, wait a minute!" Looked the Uchiha now confused at the brown-haired man across from him. Why had he seen him almost naked, two times, if it really was that difficult for Naruto to get undressed in front of others.  
First, in the bathroom, and then this morning in his room. And for Kakashi's sculptures he also get undressed, right? At least he took his shirt off...  
,,What?" Asked now Kiba confused.  
,,This can´t be true! You are lying!"  
,,Excuse me?" Asked Kiba conceited. He could not believe, that the Uchiha doubted it.  
,,But he has no problems to undress in front of Kakashi, right?"

But the brown haired suddenly started laughing loudly, what confused Sasuke even more. What was so funny about his question?  
,,You have no idea..." Wiped Kiba a tear from the corner of his eye, which had been formed by his loud laugh.

,,It took a lot for Kakashi to convince Naruto till he finally agreed to do it. But Naruto still was running out of the room for the first few weeks. It wasn't easy, you know." Sighed Kiba.

,,He always plays the confident rich boy, but he isn't like that. He is very insecure and vulnerable, but a damn nice and friendly man, well to the most of the people he knows, isn't he Mr. Bodyguard?" Grinned Kiba again. He knew, that Naruto could be damned annoying and pretentious, especially to bodyguards.  
,,Tz..." Snapped the black-haired and turned away briefly.

,,Wait!" Turned the Uchiha quickly around.  
,,What?"  
,,But I have also seen him half naked... Well in his underpants... and that twice already."  
,,Whaaaaaat?" Shouted the brown haired shocked immediately, whereupon the Uchiha covered his ears annoyed. For a moment, he actually liked Kiba and saw something good in him, but that had changed quickly. He was much too loud and annoying. Couldn't he behave like a normal person?

,,Are you serious?" Grabbed the brown-haired suddenly his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.  
,,Yes?" Asked Sasuke confused.  
,,This is incredible!" Let Kiba go of him and throw his hands in the air. ,,I can't believe it!" He said fully applied.

,,I had to leave his room for weeks, just when he wanted to change his socks and you're here for a few weeks and saw him already half naked! That's unbelievable!"

Sasuke couldn't help to smile a bit. The reaction of the other one was just too good.  
,,But you know, what that means right?" Sighed Kiba, after he had finally calmed down.  
The black-haired pulled his eyebrow up and looked at him confused. ,,What do you mean?"

,,This means, that he likes you after all and that he trusts you." Kiba suddenly got seriously and looked him into his eyes, but before Sasuke could answer, heard the two a door of the gym opening.

,,Sorry that you had to wait so long!" Shouted Naruto and walked towards them.

,,Finally, took you long enough!" Yelled Kiba back and walked towards the blond boy.

,,You better not hurt him or you'll regret it." Kiba stopped shortly next the Uchiha and said those words totally serious, before he now walked to his best friend.

The black-haired turned around to the two boys and smiled again.

Maybe the brown-haired was an idiot, childish and damn loud, but he constantly worried about Naruto. He was always there for him and was the best friend the Uzumaki boy could have.

* * *

,,That's enough!" Sasuke snapped the phone in Naruto's hands away, who immediately jumped out of his chair.  
,,Hey! What are you doing? Give me my phone back!" Protested the blond boy immediately and tried to get his cell phone back.

But the Uchiha grinned and raised his arm only upwards, whereupon the Uzumaki boy jumped up and tried to catch it, but that of course didn't help. Sasuke simply pulled his arm away and the other one only grabbed the air.

,,Stop that bullshit!" It slowly pissed the blond boy off and he grabbed the arm of the other one and tried to push it down, but even that wasn't helping. The black-haired simply took the phone in the other hand, what let his smirk get even bigger.

,,Goddamn! Give me my phone back!" Naruto got even angrier and now tried to get the other hand.

,,Try it again, when you have grown a bit." Grinned Sasuke even more now. He had a lot of fun.

Actually, he only wanted to stop the blond boy from sitting all day on the phone and to remind him, that he had to finish the homework in a week, but it just made too much fun to annoy the other one. He became angry so fast, that it was almost too easy.  
,,You goddamn-" Clenched Naruto his fists now, trying even more to get his cell phone back. He pressed his body against Sasuke's, pressed with his left hand Sasuke's arm down and tried to get his cell phone with his right hand.

Sasuke stopped to fight now and looked at Naruto. The other one probably did not notice, how close he was now, but it was damn close.  
,,Finally!" Naruto snapped satisfied his cell phone from the Uchiha and then looked at the other one with a grin.

Only now noticed the Uzumaki boy how close he was and stopped. His smile quickly disappeared from his face and held instead for a moment his breath.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and the air got thick between them. They found it increasingly difficult to breathe and yet they couldn't stop coming closer and closer.

Neither of them could look away, so that they had no choice but to come closer, until their lips touched at last.

Their noses were touching a bit and just when Sasuke was about to turn his head slightly to one side, so that he could kiss Naruto better, stepped the blond boy one step back and looked at the floor.

,,That's my phone..."  
,,Then put it away and concentrated on your homework again." Said Sasuke determined, trying to sound normal.

,,Yeah Yeah, Mr. Commander." Grumbled Naruto and sat back down at his desk.  
,,Good." Said the Uchiha briefly and sat down next to the other one.  
They both stared at the laptop and no one said a word.  
But one thing was clear: The situation was awkward.

* * *

,,I'll do the rest. You can call the boys down." Smiled Itachi at Minato and took the plate from his hand. It was Friday night and Minato had send his cook home and had cooked the food with Itachi together.

He had often cooked, when his wife was pregnant with Naruto. But when his company got bigger, he hadn't found the time for it anymore and after Kushina's death, he always had regretted it. He loved cooking. It was fun and he was able to relax and he hadn't to think constantly about his problems.  
Therefore, he had really enjoyed cooking with Itachi after all this time and it quickly became clear, that the two were on the same shaft line.

They understood each other really well.

,,Well." Smiled Minato, leaving Itachi with setting the table.  
,,Then I will go to the boys." Minato smiled again, before he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.  
He walked the stairs up and stood at the beginning of the corridor. It was pretty quiet. Already a little too quiet.  
Naruto was never quiet. You could hear his voice through walls.  
Something was wrong here.

,,Naruto, Sasuke! Dinner is ready." Shouted Minato, waiting for a stupid comment of his son, but he heard nothing.  
,,Naruto! Dinner is-" Wanted Minato to cell again, when suddenly the door of Naruto's room opened and the two came out.  
,,We have heard you the first time." Went Naruto to his father, who looked briefly confused at him.

,,S-Sorry." Minato blinked a few times before he looked at Sasuke, but he did not return his gaze.  
The Namikaze was right. Something must have happened.  
,,Let's go down." Smiled Minato a bit acted, before he turned around and went into the dining room.

Once there got there, welcomed him Itachi with a smile and with an already set table.  
The elder Uchiha only had to see the look of the Namikaze and he already knew, that something was wrong here.  
But it was clear, when Naruto and his brother came into the room shortly after him.

Something must have happened between the two again.  
And the silence was absolutely nothing good. But Itachi had known, that the peace between the two couldn't have been forever. That would have been to good to be true.


	10. Chapter 10

_,,And?" Asked Itachi, when he came with the last plate into the kitchen, where his brother was standing and was about to wash the dishes.  
,,What?" Asked Sasuke and grabbed the last dish out of his hands and dipped it into the warm water. _

_Sasuke hadn´t said one word while they were eating, what let the older Uchiha wonder. Of course he knew, that his younger brother wasn´t talking much, but he knew, that something was wrong. And when his brother voluntarily said, that he would wash the dishes, was everything clear._

 _He tried everything not to spent time with Naruto.  
,,Will you tell me why you don´t want to be with Naruto and why you are neglecting your duties as a bodyguard?"  
,,I don´t neglect my duties, don´t worry." Said Sasuke seriously and put the finished purged plate aside. ,,And how do you know, that I don´t want to be with him at the moment?" He wiped his hands on his jeans dry and looked at his big brother gravely._

 _He hated him. No matter how hard he tried, Itachi always knew immediately what was going on inside of him. He could never hide anything from him._

 _,,Oh little brother." Had the elder Uchiha to laugh shortly. ,,I can read you like an open book." He grinned at him.  
,,Tz." Snapped Sasuke with his tongue and put his big brother a dishcloth in his hand.  
,,Don´t worry. I don´t need your help." Wanted the younger black haired to walk past him, when Itachi suddenly grabbed him by the arm. _

_,,You will talk with him immediately. Or will you make the same mistake twice?" He asked seriously.  
,,Don´t worry, I have learned from it." Got Sasuke free from his grip and stomped out of the kitchen now._

 _Itachi sighed loudly and dropped his head. He didn´t want to say that. He didn´t want to be so strict with his brother, when he really did a good job, but the slightest mistake in their job meant, that someone could die and that couldn´t happen anymore! Never again._

 _,,Teenagers, mhm?" Stand now Minato in the doorway and smiled slightly at Itachi._

 _He didn´t hear much of their conversation, but he knew how difficult young people could be. He could also write a book about that.  
,,But my brother is out of that age already." Had the Uchiha to smile slightly.  
,,Physically maybe, but inside they all remain the same." Walked the blond man now towards him.  
,,Are you okay?" Asked Minato concerned and put a hand on the shoulder of the other one._

 _,,You don´t need to cheer me up. This is actually my job." Smiled Itachi at him.  
,,Nonsense." Was the Namikaze now patting him on the shoulder.  
,,That's not your job, but you still do it. So I´ll do that too!" Grinned Minato now over heels._

 _Itachi hadn't been long at his side, but they became close really fast. They are something like friends, only that Itachi would catch a bullet for him._

 _,,Thank you." Smiled the black-haired and put his hand on the other's hand.  
,,No problem." Let Minato his hand briefly on his shoulder, before he pulled his hand away.  
He liked Itachi, he really liked him but sometimes the mood between them was funny._

 _,,What did-" Wanted the Namikaze to ask something, when a ringing stopped him.  
,,Sorry." Smiled Itachi briefly and took his cell phone out of his pocket.  
Shortly, he looked at his cell phone before he pushed the caller away and put his cell phone back into his pocket._

 _,,Sorry, what did you want to say?" He smiled at him.  
,,Not so important..." Said Minato confused. ,,Why did not you answer the call?" He asked a little confused._

 _,,It was not important. Just forget it." Smiled Itachi, before he turned around and started to dry the dishes.  
,,Okay.." Said the blond man a little skeptical and looked at the other one for a while, before he now went out of the kitchen and went back to his office.  
Minato didn´t know why, but that call had made him suspicious.  
Why didn´t Itachi just answer it? Was it because he was in the same room?  
With a loud sigh, the Namikaze dropped into his chair. ,,I already see ghosts."_

 _,,What do you want, Deidara?" Asked Itachi serious, after accepting the second call, when Minato had gone out of the kitchen.  
,,Cold as ever." Said Deidara and the Uchiha knew, that he had a big grin on his face at the moment.  
,,I told you, that you can´t call me. It's too dangerous." Said the black-haired serious.  
,,I know, I know. "Sighed the other one. ,,But we have to meet. It's urgent."_

 _-_

 _For the second time in the last few days, Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto's closed door and sighed loudly.  
The almost kiss between the two had destroyed the situation. Just when they got along well and now it was just strange between them.  
He himself didn´t know why he had allowed it. He should have stopped immediately.  
Naruto was raped by his bodyguard, of course he didn´t want to make out with his next Bodyguard.  
Again he sighed loudly and put his hand on the doorknob.  
He needed to talk to Naruto, even though it probably wouldn´t be pleasant.  
The blond boy would probably think, that he was an asshole, just like his last bodyguard._

 _So he exhaled loudly again and now opened the door.  
Naruto sat on his bed and played with his cell phone.  
The Uchiha sighed again and closed the door behind him.  
,,Naruto, can we-" Asked the Uchiha gently, but stopped abruptly, when Naruto slammed his phone on the bed and stood up.  
Naruto walked up to him and stopped in front of him, which silenced the black-haired. He had a bad feeling about this.  
Sasuke swallowed loudly and looked down at the other one, who still looked down.  
,,I'm sorry." Said the Uzumaki boy suddenly and looked the other one in the eyes.  
,,What?" Asked the Uchiha confused. Why was he apologizing?_

 _,,We should forget about it and continue where we left off, don´t you think?" Tried the blond boy to smile, even if the other one noticed, how uncertain he was.  
,,That sounds good." Smiled Sasuke and put his hand on the head of the other one.  
,,Then let us start, you model." Grinned the Uchiha and ruffled through the blond hair.  
,,Don´t call me that!" Said Naruto offended and pushed Sasuke´s hand away and walked past him to the desk, but the black-haired had already seen how red he was on his face.  
Damn cute._

 _,,Then let's finish your homework." Smiled the Uchiha and sat next to the Uzumaki boy at the table.  
,,That would be nice." Sighed the blond boy.  
,,Oh, come on." Nudged the older one him gently. ,,We already have 10 pages."  
,,And we need more than another 10 pages." Said Naruto annoyed. ,,And on these stupid history pages in the internet are always only the same or unimportant things." Started Naruto annoyed his laptop.  
He hated the Internet.  
At the beginning, there are so many pages, but when you read what was written on it, you could not even use half of it.  
,,Then we'll just have to return to the Old Fashioned variant." Sighed the Uchiha and smiled at Naruto.  
,,What do you mean?" Asked the other one confused.  
,,Books." Grinned Sasuke. ,,We need books." Grinnes Sasuke even more and went stright to google.  
It was time for a little trip._

 _-_

 _,,Are you serious?" Asked Naruto surprised and skeptical.  
,,Of course." Grinned Sasuke.  
,,Forget about it." Entangled the blond boy his arms across his chest.  
,,You have no other choice." Ginned Sasuke.  
,,I´m not gonna spent a whole Saturday in a library!"  
,,It's only one Saturday. You will survive that." Suppress the Uchiha his laugh.  
He himself was also not a fan of libraries but the other one acted like it would kill him, if he would spend a day in a library. That stupid idiot.  
,,Well, under one condition." Sighed Naruto.  
,,And the condition is?" Looked the black-haired skeptically at him.  
,,We are going drinking tonight!"  
,,Forget about it!" Said Sasuke seriously and stood up. He was not a philistine or a boring person, but he would never go drinking Naruto. Never.  
,,Why not?" Stood now the Uzumaki boy up and looked at him with wide eyes.  
,,I said no!" Entangled the black-haired his arms over his chest._

 _,,That´s too bad.. I just started to like you, you know." Turned Naruto awa, with a grin on his face._

 _,,Fine.." Sighed Sasuke and the other one turned around, smiling.  
,,Fuck yes!" Laughed the Uzumaki boy. ,,Sakura can´t wait to see you." Naruto had a broad grin on his face. That would go really well!  
,,Sakura? " Asked Sasuke. ,,Forget it. We are staying here!" He said now completely serious, turned around and walked out Naruto's rooms.  
,,What? Hey wait a minute!" Shouted the blond boy after him and ran after him. ,,Sasuke!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Knock Knock.  
,,Yes, come in?" Yelled Minato through the door of his office, but didn´t looked up, when he heard the door closing again and footsteps coming closer to him. He already knew, who it was.

,,What can I do for you, Sasuke?" He looked now smiling up from his document and laid his pen aside.

,,Did Naruto tell you about his plans for tonight?"

,,How he wants to drag you in a club? Yes, he already told me that." Tried the blond man not to smile. He just couldn´t imagine, that the younger Uchiha was someone, who would go in a club often or feel comfortable inside a club. He seemed to him like a sealed, dutiful and quite young man, just the opposite of his son.

,,It´s just that I already know Naruto a bit and I was wondering, if you might have a small tip for me."

,,I´m impressed." Leaned the elder one back in his chair. ,,The most guys wouldn´t remember, that Naruto actually could run away or that he could have planned something." Said Minato impressed.

He knew best, how good his son could act. Over the years he had learned from it and could most of the time see, when his son was lying. Of course, there were exceptions. But the black haired was smart enough to know, that this thing between them wasn´t all real.

Maybe wasn´t everything real, but the most part, perhaps.

,,Well if I´m honest, I´m not quite sure, if all was just playing or if we really become friends... I just want to make sure, that nothing happens. That´s all."

,,You are a great young man." Smiled Minato and stood up from his chair, walked around his desk and now stood in front of the other one. The black-haired was a little overwhelmed with the compliment and looked quietly at him for a while.  
,,Well... Where do I start..." Sighed the blond boy, sat on the corner of the table and massaged his forehead thoughtfully.

Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had hoped, that he would get one or maybe two tips, but it seemed as if there would be a lot more he should be aware of.

,,Well the most important thing is, that you shouldn't stuck to him. He hates that the most, if you constantly hanging on him. Watch him from the bar or from a corner. Close enough that you can be there immediately, when you need to but not to close, that you can see the pores of his skin, if you know what I mean." Grinned Minato now at the other one, who also now escaped a little smile.

,,It's not really professional, but annoying Naruto wouldn't be helpful. You know that."

,,Yeah, I know what you mean." Sighed Sasuke and thought back. The first night was really a good example.  
,,Oh and..." Told the blond man now a few more things and the younger one was a little surprised, that it was so much.

He really wondered what Naruto did, when he was drinking.

,,Okay I think I can remember the most important things." Sighed the Uchiha annoyed. Not only that he had absolutely no desire to go, since a lot could actually happen, but no, now he had to be aware of so much things. This just couldn't go right.

,,Don't worry so much about it! You can do it!" Slapped Minato him a few times on the shoulder and smiled at him encouragingly.

,,Naruto is perhaps a good actor, but I'm a good observer." He went back around his desk and sat down at his desk. ,,Although I have not seen much between you, but what I saw wasn't acting at all. Believe me. I know my son." He smiled at him, whereupon the Uchiha just sighed.  
,,Thank you." Bowed he.

,,I told you to stop that." Sighed Minato now, whereupon the younger one scratched embarrassed the back of his head.

,,Sorry."

* * *

Again there was a knock at the door.  
,,Just come in, Itachi." Yelled Minato now through the door, whereupon the other one opened the door and walked in.

,,Are they gone?" Didn't even looked the blond boy up from his dokument and heard, how the Uchiha was walking to his desk and felt, how he stared down on him.

,,Yeah.." Said the other one and continued to look down at him, thinking, without saying anything.  
,,Do you need anything?" Looked the Namikaze now confused up. Normally, the other one had already said something, or would have gone out of the Office again.  
,,Well there really is something, but it's a bit uncomfortable for me to ask..."

Shortly widened the eyes of the blond man.  
,,That's not necessary! Just tell me what you need!" He smiled the other one. He didn't know, what Itachi would say to him, but he knew, that it would surprise him.

Just like always, when Itachi said something.

,,Well, a good friend of mine is now in the country and he asked, if he could come over." Said the other one in the same tone as always.  
Meanwhile, Minato had already gotten used to it, that he always spoke in the same tone, just like his brother. Only Sasuke brought some emotion in his voice, when he angry or when he smiled. He wasn't so good like his brother in that.  
,,He doesn't live here?" Asked the blond man a bit confused.

Itachi and Sasuke didn't talk much about themselves and that had probably a reason and Minato accepted that, but he had never heard him talking about friends or family.  
,,He's pretty erratic. You never know, where he is now and when he will be coming back again." Sighed Itachi short.  
,,I see." Smiled the blond boy. That was just the opposite of Itachi and he wondered, how they got friends in the first way. ,,Of course, he can come. I guess you guys have to talk a lot."  
,,Thank you." Smiled Itachi short and bowed. ,,It will not happen again."  
,,Don't worry about it! Friends are important and nothings going to happen here anyway. Just call him and go out and have some fun. Enjoy your youth as long as you have it!"

,,I'm not young anymore." Laughed Itachi.  
,,Well maybe you're not a teenager anymore, but you're still young. Believe me, once you've got a wife and child, you can't do this thing anymore."

,,Don't talk nonsense. You're not old." Pulled the Uchiha reproachfully an eyebrow up.  
,,Maybe physically, but I feel like an old man." Sighed Minato and slumped back in his chair.

* * *

,,It's pretty quiet..." Looked Minato from his book up and sighed.  
Itachi's friend had come over a little more than half an hour ago and the two had gone to his room, while the Namikaze had made himself comfortable with a book on the couch.  
But without his son or Itachi around him in the house was it pretty silent and almost creepy. He hadn't been alone here since his wife's death.

Of course, he knew, that he wasn't really alone. In front his house stood a few security guards and Itachi was only in his room. He only needed to yell and Itachi would be right there, but it felt weird today.  
,,Hopeless..." Sighed Minato and put the book away. He couldn't concentrate on reading anyway, so he decided to stop.  
,,And now?" He sighed again and looked around, before he laughed shortly.

He couldn't believe, that he couldn't be alone for one night, before he began to talk to himself.

,,Awesome, I'm just pathetic." Sighed the blond man now, shaking his head.  
With a loud sigh, he went into the kitchen, took a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and then went with the bottle to Itachi's rooms. On the way he sighed again and shook his head. He couldn't believe, that he did that.

It was already so far, that he couldn't alone for one night, so that he had to disrupt the meeting of two old friends to ask, if they wanted to drink a glass of wine with him.

But the Uchiha's voice let him stop, when he stood in front of the door. ,,Psch. Not so loud!"

,,S-Sorry.." Heard Minato now the voice of the other one, which wondered Minato a bit. He sounded out of breath.

But then there was silence and only a short squeak of the bed could be heard.  
Minato swallowed hard, before he now moved closer to the door. Only now he noticed, that the door was not closed, but ajar.  
Slowly, almost in slow motion Minato went even closer to the door and looked through the small slot.

Startled, he almost dropped the bottle, but could catch it quickly, before the bottle could fell on the ground.  
He couldn't believe, what he just saw.


	12. Chapter 12

**,,I can´t believe, that I'm here." Sighed Sasuke and took a sip from his alcohol-free beer. He was absolutely not a fan of this. In his opinion, you should either drink normal beer or water. But if he would drink water in a club, he would feel stupid, so he was already drinking his second non-alcoholic beer in order to keep up the appearances, since Naruto and Kiba were the only people, who knew, who he really was.**

 **,,Naruto is incredibly good at it, right?" Grinned Shikamaru at him, before he turned around to the dance floor and watched the people dancing. Shikamaru was also in their class, but the black-haired hadn´t talked much to him. He only saw him sleeping at school.**

 **,,I don´t know how he managed to persuade me." Sighed Sasuke again, drank the last bit from his bottle and turned now also around to the dance floor. He immediately saw Naruto and Kiba standing in a corner, how they were talking about something and wondered, what these two idiots were planning again.**  
 **But just when he wanted to go over to them, a shrill voice sounded.**  
 **,,Hello sexy man." Stood suddenly Sakura beside him and smiled at him.**  
 **,,Hello Sakura." Sighed the Uchiha annoyed and looked briefly at her. She was wearing a black miniskirt, who was barely hiding everything and a red shirt with a zipper, which was pulled down a bit, so that you could see her cleavage, even if it wasn´t much.**  
 **,,Good luck." Laughed Shikamaru, before he grabbed his beer and walked over to the table, where his other classmates were sitting.**

 **,,I´m glad, that you could come." Smiled Sakura again and now stood in front of him.**

 **,,Naruto has somehow managed to convince me." Sighed the Uchiha and looked past the girl, over to these two idiots, who were also looking over to him, whispering something, before both started laughing and Naruto even waved towards the Uchiha.**

 **The black haired slowly started to get angry. Naruto had only dragged him here for this reason. He knew exactly, that this would happen and now he made fun of him.**  
 **,,When I probably should thank him later." Turned Sakura now in the Uchiha´s view, what only annoyed Sasuke even more. Couldn´t she just go away?**

 **,,You can do that now." Wanted the black haired to walk past her, but Sakura simply pushed him back at the bar.**

 **,,I can do that later. Why don´t we enjoy our time alone" She said seductively and snuggled up to him.**  
 **,,Because I don´t want to?" Pulled the black haired one eyebrow up and pushed the girl away from him.**

 **,,You don´t need to be shy." Smile Sakura only and came closer again.**

 **,,I´m not shy, don´t worry." Pushed Sasuke the girl away again and glanced over to Naruto and Kiba, but the two were gone. They were no longer in their corner.**  
 **Frantically, he looked around in the club, but couldn´t find the two, which was actually impossible.**  
 **Naruto was wearing an orange shirt, who was glowing in the neon light of the club even more and some black jeans. Kiba on the other hand was wearing a gray shirt with white stripes, which shone in the light and also some black jeans. It was almost impossible not to see these two shining idiots, but they were gone.**

 **,,Who are you looking for, honey? I´m right here." Said Sakura seductive again and took Sasuke´s head in both her hands. Just when he stood on her tiptoes and tried to kiss him, pulled the Uchiha his head away in disgust and pushed her away.**

 **,,Stop that shit!" Looked he disgusted at her. ,,I´m gay and now apologize me." He went right past her. He didn´t care, what she thought now and if she would tell it someone. He had to find Naruto first.**

 **,,Fuck!" Cursed he angry and struggled through the dance area to the toilets. It was pretty packed and it was hard to achieve his goal, but he didn´t care about that. He had to find these idiots. Fast!**

 **Sasuke couldn´t believe, how stupid he was. Naruto hat planned it all. He knew, that Sakura would distract him, what he used to get away.**

 **The Uchiha was damn pissed. Really pissed and a bit hurt.**

 **So Naruto had really played all that, just to get away? So they weren´t understanding each other better now? He just felt for his good acting skills, just like Minato did it.**

 **,,I will kill him!" Bite Sasuke in his teeth and walked over to the men toilets of the club.**

* * *

 **,,Calm down, Minato. Everything will be all right." Tried the Namikaze now since several minutes to calm down, yet that didn´t really work.**  
 **He just couldn´t get the image out of his head. It was almost as if it had burned in his head.**

 **Itachi and his friend Deidara, while they were doing it...**  
 **,,Woaaah!" Hold the blond boy immediately his hands in his face and blushed.**

 **He was overwhelmed with the whole situation.**  
 **He had no idea, that Itachi was gay. He had absolutely no problem with him beeing gay, that might explain, why there was sometimes that strange atmosphere between them.**

 **The Namikaze just didn't understood, why the Uchiha hadn't told him that. Was he afraid of his reaction? Didn't he want him to know it? And did that mean, that Deidara was his boyfriend or was that nothing serious between them?**

 **But what troubled him the most was Deidara.**

 **Minato hadn't looked long through the slot. Only for one moment, but what he saw shocked him. Deidara knelt on the bed, completely naked and Itachi knelt behind him and trusted again and again with his dick inside of him, his hands in Deidara's hair.**

 **When Minato had overcome the first shock, he looked to Deidara and noticed, that he was also looking at him.**

 **Immediately widened Minato's eyes with panic, but Deidara grinned only, before he started to moan even louder and told Itachi to pull even more at his hair, what the Uchiha of course did.**

 **The only thing Minato knew was, that Deidara liked rough sex, but what distressed Minato was, that it seemed like Deidara also liked it to be watched. But there was something even worse. He got hot, while he was watching them. Very hot.**

 **He could not deny, that he didn't found the image hot.**

* * *

 **,,Woooah! What am I going to do?" Shock Minato his head and rubbed frantically through his hair. This was completely new to him.**

 **He had fallen in love with his wife quite early and the two had started going out, when they were 14. She was his first and only girl in his life. Even after her death hadn't he gone out with anyone.**

 **But Minato hadn't much time to calm down.**  
 **,,Everything okay with you?" Stood Itachi suddenly inside the room and looked a bit skeptically and surprised at him.**

 **,,I-Itachi!" Minato got slightly red and played in panic with his hands around. ,,W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room?"**  
 **,,Well... I only wanted to bring Deidara to the door." Said Itachi a bit confused, when Deidara suddenly appeared behind him, who only grinned at Minato.**

 **The Namikaze swallowed hard, but it seemed like the other one hadn't said a thing.**

 **,,O-Oh.." Looked the blond man down.**

 **They went to the door, followed by Minato.**

 **,,Call me, when you're back in the area." Smiled Itachi at his friend and opened the door for him.**  
 **,,Thank you." Smiled Deidara and went out.**

 **,,I'll call you." He smiled and the hugged each other.**

 **Minato looked away. It was uncomfortable for him to watch these two, even if he had just seen something much more intimate than just a hug. But for him it felt as if this moment would mean much more than a simple hug.**

 **,,Oh!" Said Deidara suddenly, when they solved the hug.**  
 **,,What is it?" Asked the black-haired.**  
 **,,I think I've forgotten my phone in your room. Can you look for it?"**  
 **,,You'd forget your head, if it wasn't grown on your body." Sighed the Uchiha, before he briefly flicked against Deidara's head, turned around and went to his room.**  
 **,,Thank god, that it is!" Yelled Deidara still happy after him, before he turned to Minato.**

 **The Namikaze swallowed again. If this situation wasn't the strangest and most unpleasant thing ever, then he didn't know anymore. He wished, that he had also gone in Itachi's room, just to get away from this situation.**  
 **,,You know..." Said Deidara suddenly and tore him from his thoughts. ,,Itachi is really good." He smirked creepy.**  
 **,,Good?" Asked Minato confused. He had no idea, what he meant.**  
 **,,He knows how to use it. His dick." Smirked Deidara again.**  
 **,,W-What?" Opened Minato's mouth. ,,That's-" But Itachi came back, before the Namikaze was able to say anything.**  
 **,,Found it." Raised the Uchiha the phone in the air and sighed.**

 **,,Wooah! Thank you." Smiled Deidara and took his cell phone. ,,You are truly the best! In everything." He grinned broadly, before he just turned around again waved and left.**  
 **Itachi looked shortly after him, before he closed the door and turned around to Minato.**  
 **,,Sorry..." Sighed the black-haired. ,,He can be pretty crazy."**  
 **,,D-Don't worry! H-He seems to be a great guy." Tried Minato to smile normal.**  
 **,,You okay?" Looked Itachi skeptical at him and came closer to him. Just when he was about to put his hand on Minato's shoulder, stepped the blond boy away.**  
 **Even surprised by his action his eyes widened and dropped his head.**

 **,,S-Sorry. I'm not feeling so good. I probably should go to sleep now." Said the blond man depressed and walked past the black haired.**  
 **,,Good night..." Looked Itachi after him.**  
 **,,Good night." Said Minato quickly and went as fast as he could into his room.**

 **He finally had to get that Picture out of his bed! Fast.**  
 **He couldn't believe, that this had suddenly changed everything. He couldn't look Itachi in the eyes and couldn't let him touch him.**

 **Again and again came Deidara into his thoughts and mind and how close these two were.**  
 **He didn't know what these two were, but Itachi acted different, when Deidara was there and that bothered him somehow.**  
 **,,Woooah! What's wrong with me!" Rubbed Minato with despair over his face and let himself fall on his bed.**

 **Itachi looked after Minato for a while, till the blond man walked around the corner and a broad smile reflected on his lips.**  
 **But his joy was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Annoyed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the number. He thought at first, that it was Deidara again, telling him, that he had forgotten something again, but it wasn't Deidara's number.**  
 **It was Sasuke.**  
 **Surprised, he answered the call. ,,Sasuke?"**


	13. Chapter 13

,,Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cursed Sasuke, when he walked out of the back door of the club and stopped. Now he was in a dark alley and looked around.

He had searched through the whole club, asked all classmates, but no one had seen them.  
Sasuke knew he was done for. He was death.  
,,Fuck!" He kicked against the garbage can, that was standing next to him, which fell immediately on the ground and all the garbage distributed in the alley. Not that it would make any difference. The street was already full of garbage, at least that what he could see with the lantern, which stood in the middle of the street and it smelled strongly after urine.  
Again he looked frantically around, before now with a heavy heart took his phone out of his pocket. His brother would kill him, but he had to call him.  
,,I am totally death…" Bite Sasuke in his lower lip, when he walked along the street and called the number of his brother. Itachi had warned him, that he should not leave him out of his sight for a second, if they really would go to a club, but he just laughed and had said, that nothing would happen. Sasuke hated himself, that he had said these stupid words.  
,, Sasuke?" Itachi answered now surprised the call.

,, Itachi!" Said the young Uchiha panicked.  
,,What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asked the elder one somewhat excited. His brother never called him.  
,,Naruto! Naruto is-" But just when he wanted to confess heard the black-haired a familiar voice, stopped and turned to his left.

On his right was another side street, where 5 people stood, talking loudly.  
,,Sasuke?" Asked Itachi now slightly panicked. ,,What is with Naruto? Did something happen with him?"  
,,No! Everything is fine. See you later!" Said the young Uchiha quickly and hung up.  
,,Naruto!" Shouted the Uchiha angry and put his phone back in his pocket.  
,,Sasuke?" Asked the blond boy a little confused, when the Uchiha now came running toward the group.  
,,We are going." Said one of the men, who were standing across from Naruto and Kiba and walked away in the other direction.  
Sasuke, who had now reached them looked after the 3 men, before he now turned around to the Uzumaki boy.  
,,What are you doing here?" Laughed Naruto. ,,Shouldn´t you be with Sakura?"

,,You goddamn-" Clenched the Uchiha his fists and grabbed the other one in the next moment and pressed him against the wall behind him.  
,,Have you any idea, how terrified I was, when you were suddenly gone?" He yelled at the blond boy mad, who only looked surprised at him.  
,,What are you doing, asshole! Let him go!" Yelled Kiba now angry and tried to push.

Sasuke away, but Naruto just looked at his best friend, shaking his head and the brown haired stopped immediately.

,,Sorry, I just wanted to talk with my friends and were so busy talking with Sakura." Said Naruto far too calm for the Uchiha. Naruto would normally freak out, yell at him or even hit him. But the blond boy was calm and that was pretty odd.

,,Friends? Are you kidding me?" Got the Uchiha even angrier. These 3 men and friends of him? Never.

,,You knew, that Sakura would distract me and you used that to get away!"

,,You're right. I knew, that Sakura would flirt with you, but I haven´t taken advantage of it." Looked Naruto deeply into his eyes. ,,I am sorry. I didn´t wanted to worry you. "  
The black-haired watched him for a moment into his eyes, before he let the blond boy go. He absolutely didn´t like that.

,,Whatever." Said Sasuke seriously.  
,,Then let´s go inside again." Smiled Naruto at Sasuke first, before he smiled at his best friend.

,,Yes!" Grinned Kiba, snapped Naruto and both walked ahead of him, back to the club.  
,,Wow. Even I would have believed you that." Whispered the brown-haired to his best friend and lifted both eyebrows. The other one ignored that und just smiled.

Sasuke looked shortly after them, before he followed them back into the club.

* * *

,,There you are!" Smiled Shikamaru and hold his beer into the air, when the three came back in the club again and walked towards the table, where Naruto´s friend were sitting.

,,Sasuke!" Walked Sakura immediately towards the black haired, who only sighed annoyed and walked past her, what didn´t really bother her. She just walked after him back to the table.

,,I´m sorry for Sasuke:" Laughed Ino now, who was also in Naruto´s class and everyone else started also laughing, just Sasuke and Sakura weren´t laughing at all.

,,Shut up!" Looked Sakura mad at her.

,,Where did you two disappear again?" Replaced Shikamaru quickly the subject. He knew the two girls long enough and he knew, that the two wouldn´t stop, when they had started and he absolutely didn´t want that.

,,Just getting some fresh air." Took Kiba now the seat beside Shikamaru.

,,Fresh air, you two?" Pulled Shikamaru an eyebrow up and looked skeptical at them.

,,Sure! The air in here is terrible and then I met some friends outside." Said Naruto now, who sat down beside his best friend.

Shikamaru said nothing and just looked skeptically at him. Sasuke, who now also sat down beside the blond boy realized that of course. So he wasn´t the only one, who didn´t believe their story.

,,S-Sasuke searched you." It came now from Hinata, who was sitting in the other corner of the table. The Uchiha looked a little surprised at her, because he never had heard a whole real sentence from her. She always stuttered, but she also must have been drinking and had probably overcome her shyness a bit.

,,He totally freaked out and asked everyone where you are." Laughed Ino again.

Naruto glanced shortly over to the Uchiha, who was looking mad at him, whereupon the Uzumaki boy turned back to Ino.  
,,He found us now." He grinned satisfied, which made the black-haired man even angrier.

,,Sasuke!" Squeezed Sakura now nect to Sasuke and sat down, half on his lap since the bank was over, but that didn´t really interested Sakura.

The Uchiha sighed annoyed and tried to ignore it, but of course that didn´t really work. ,,Sasuke." She came even closer and put her head on his shoulder.

,,Could you stop that!" Pushed the black haired her a bit away. He hated it, when somebody was mean to a woman, but at the moment he already was irritated and pissed and Sakura apparently couldn´t understood the word no.

,,The next round!" Interrupted Choji suddenly everyone and put some glasses on the table.

,,You're the best!" Beamed Naruto and grabbed immediately one glass. ,,Thanks, Choji." Smiled also Ino and grabbed the next glass.

Quickly grabbed everyone a new glass, everyone but Sasuke and Choki now sat down next to Hinata in the other corner.

Again came Sakura closer to the Uchiha, which was more than enough.

,,How often do I have to tell you, that I don´t like you?" Stood the black haired up and hit with his hands on the table. The glasses on the table started shaking, fortunately only Kiba´s glass fall ober, but the brown haired was able to save it and just spilled a bit on the table.

,,Can´t you be more careful?" Looked Kiba now mad at the brown haired, but Sasuke simple ignored that and continued to look angry at Sakura. He already knew that. Many girls clung at him, but she was much worse.

,,I just can´t believe, that you are gay!" Stood now also Sakura up and the blond boy started to cough.

Kiba knocked him briefly on his back, whereupon Naruto stopped.  
,,You are what?" Asked the Uzumaki boy surprised.  
,,I'm gay. Understand that!" Said the Uchiha seriously, ignoring Naruto for now. Although he didn´t want him to find it out, because it would only make problems, but it was too late now.

,,You're lying!" Refused Sakura still to believe that.  
,,I don´t lie! Ask Naruto, if you do not believe me."

Sakura looked immediately past the Uchiha, over to the Uzumaki boy, who only looked confused at Sasuke and then at Sakura. He still couldn´t understand that at all. Sasuke was gay?

,,Naruto and I are going out." It came now from the black haired, what confused the blond boy even more.

,,What?" Stood now also the Uzumaki boy up.

Sasuke turned now around to him, looked him deep into the eyes and came really close. ,,You better play along or I will tell your father, that you tried to get away and you will never be able to come out of your room again." He whispered threatening and Naruto swallowed hard.

,,I-It´s true Sakura!" Turned the blond boy now to her. ,,Sasuke and I are a couple. We just didn´t want everyone to know about it." He sat down again.

,,That´s right. We actually wanted to keep it a secret, but now it is already out and it makes no sense to continue to lie about it." Sat Sasuke now and also sat back down again.

,,Prove it." Entangled Sakura her hands over her chest.

,,What?" Asked Naruto.

,,Prove it!" Turned the girl to them. ,,If you two really are going out, than it shouldn´t be a problem for you to kiss each other!"

,, No, that's now-" Wanted Naruto to find an excuses, when now Ino interrupted him.  
,,Kiss! Kiss! Kiss."  
,,That is-" But the Uzumaki boy was drowned, when now also Sakura and Choji started singing with Ino.

,,Fine. Whatever!" Sighed Naruto annoyed, grabbed his glass in front of him. Drankt it in one gulp and slammed it on the table again. The Uzumaki boy turned around to the Uchiha, who was looking skeptically at him.

,,Do you really want that?" Asked the Bodyguard softly and skeptical.

They had almost kiss each other this morning and that wasn´t a good idea and he doubted, that it would be better if they would kiss now.

,,Just be quiet and kiss me already." Whispered Naruto softly and came closer.

,,As you wish." Grinned the Uchiha briefly, put his hand on the neck of the other one, pulled him even closer and kissed him. He didn´t needed to tell him that a second time. He wanted to kiss him since this morning.

* * *

,,See? We-" Had Naruto resolved the kiss shortly and was about to tell the others, that it was true, but the Uchiha just pulled him closer again and kissed him again.  
He knew, that the others would not be satisfied with a small kiss on the lips and he also wasn´t satisfied with that!

Naruto tried to push him away, but the Uchiha pushed him with his hand in his neck only closer, whereupon the blond boy stopped fighting.

When Sasuke noticed that, pressed the Uchiha his tongue against the lips of the blond boy, whereupon Naruto opened his mouth slightly and let him inside.

Sasuke´s tongue slipped immediately into his mouth and explored everything first. Naruto tasted like alcohol and a bit after cigarettes, even though he had never seen him smoke. But he didn´t taste bad, not at all…

,,Ouuuuh!" Began Ino suddenly to screem.

,,They atr really getting into it." Laughed Choji now and he was right.

Naruto had doubts and protested at first, but that was long gone. Their tongues played with each other, while the Uchiha pushed the blond boy only closer and Naruto now also put his hands around the other one.

,,Okay that's enough." Pulled Kiba suddenly Naruto back and both stopped. ,,We already understood it." Said the brown haired not really happy.

,,Sorry." Said the blond boy and wiped with his sleeve over his mouth and tried not to blush to much.

,,Woooah!" It came now from Ino, who had hearts in heir eyes. ,,Why didn´t you say anything?"

,,You should have told us that!" Agreed Choji now.

,,Well…" Tried Naruto to find an explanations for all this, while the Uchiha only grinned and leaned relaxed back and watched, who Naruto tried to answer all the questions from the others.  
Revenge was a great thing.  
Kiba on the other side was also leaning back, looking angry at Sasuke, as if he tried to kill him with his eyes. But the brown haired wasn´t the only one, who was looking at Sasuke.

Shikamaru was also looking at him for a moment, before he also started joining the questioning.

Sasuke found it a bit weird, but thought nothing about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**,,Idiot! Dumbass! Fool." Muttered Kiba angry to himself.**  
 **,,Why didn´t you stop him, if it bothers you that much?" Asked the Uchiha now annoyed. The brown-haired did that all the way home, the whole 30 minutes and now it was simply enough for Sasuke.**  
 **,,Why do I have to stop him?" Asked Kiba a little shocked by the question. ,,Why didn´t you stop him? That's your job!"**  
 **,,Excuse me?" Pulled the black-haired one eyebrow up. ,,I'm his bodyguard and not his babysitter!"**  
 **,,And also not his boyfriend!" Said the brown-haired snippy.**

 **The Uchiha looked at him briefly annoyed, but said nothing. He could understand the other one somewhere.**  
 **Of course, it was not great, that Naruto had lied to his friends and Kiba probably didn´t find it good, that his best friend was getting close to a bodyguard again. And Sasuke could understand that.**

 **But Sasuke would never do something that Naruto wouldn´t want. And it was just a kiss.**  
 **A short, hot kiss.**  
 **,,Hahahaha." But a loud laugh interrupted the silence between them and both looked between them to Naruto. ,,You two are soooo funny." Babbled the blond boy.**  
 **,,Yes yes, we know." Sighed Kiba and shook his head.**  
 **He was used to having his best friend got drunk. After his mother's death there was hardly a day on which Naruto hadn´t been drinking, but then came his first bodyguard who made him stop again.**  
 **Kiba hated that guy! He couldn´t believe, what he had done with Naruto, but he was also grateful to him, that he had rescued Naruto from the alcohol.**

 **Naruto and his first bodyguard didn´t like each other, when they met for the first time, just like Naruto and Sasuke, but over time the two became friends and he helped Naruto to stop with his drinking.**  
 **But then came this weekend and the bodyguard disappeared after that.**  
 **Kiba was afraid, that his best friend would start drinking again, but nothing happened. Naruto touched no bottle.**  
 **What the brown-haired only marveled even more, that the blond boy now had suddenly started drinking again.**  
 **,,Are you mad at me?" Pouted the Uzumaki boy and Kiba just sighed again.**  
 **,,No, I am not angry."**  
 **,,You're mad at me, right? Admit it!"**  
 **,,No."**  
 **,,Admit it! You are-"**

 **,,Damn Naruto! He said that he is not mad." It came now from Sasuke and let go of the Uzumaki boy.**  
 **They had carried him all the way home. Everyone had one of Naruto's arms around his shoulders and had taken him home because he couldn´t even stand-alone anymore.**  
 **The blond boy looked at him briefly, before tears formed in his eyes and he started to cry. ,,Why are you yelling at me?"**

 **,,Well done." Sighed Kiba and let him now also go, whereupon the other one briefly stumbled, before he managed to stand alone.**  
 **,,Why is he yelling at me?" He looked now at the brown-haired in front of him, while Kiba searched for the keys in Naruto's pockets.**

 **,,He is an asshole. Forget it." Said Kiba pretty uninterested, before he finally found the key and pulled them out of the left back pocket.**  
 **,,I will open the door. Your gonna take care of your boyfriend." He played with the keys in front of Sasuke´s eyes, before he turned around and walked to the gate of Naruto´s home.**  
 **,,Tz!" Snapped the black-haired, before he again put an arm around Naruto and walked toward the house with him.**  
 **The Uzumaki boy continued to cry, but the Uchiha ignored that.**

 **It took a while until the brown-haired had opened the gate, turned off the alarm and had walked towards the house and had also opened the door, before he helped Sasuke to bring Naruto inside.**

 **,,Here is the key and his jacket." Put Kiba him the things in his hand. ,,Be quiet and don´t wake his father."**  
 **,,Yeah, yeah." Said Sasuke annoyed and wanted to close the door. He was not an idiot.**  
 **,,Oh, and Sasuke?" Stopped Kiba the door.**  
 **,,What?" Opened the Uchiha the door completely again.**

 **,,Stay steadfast." Said the brown haired seriously and watched him briefly into his eyes, before he turned around and just walked away.**  
 **,,What?" Asked Sasuke confused and looked after him, but Kiba didn´t stop.**  
 **The Uchiha sighed before he now closed the door and tried to bring the blond boy upstairs to his room. However, that wasn´t that easy.**  
 **The Uzumaki boy had mood swings, when he was drunk.**  
 **A moment ago was he still crying and now he could hardly stop laughing and at the half of the stairs he was completely serious again.**

* * *

 **,,Finally..." Sighed the Uchiha, when he had finally managed to bring Naruto into his room and had thrown him on his bed and all of that pretty quietly.**

 **His brother had definitely woken up, Sasuke knew that. The laughter and the stumble on the stairs was hard to ignore. He simply hoped, that Minato had not woken up.**

 **,,Why did you get so drunk?" Sighed the Uchiha and looked at the other one, who was lying on his back on the bed, but his legs were still standing on the floor.**

 **,,Hahahahhaha." Started the Uzumaki boy to laugh again and simply stretched his arms from him.**

 **,,What's so funny, drunkard?" Kicked Sasuke easily against Naruto´s leg and the other one stopped laughing.**

 **,,Sasuke…" He said suddenly serious and looked at him.**

 **,,What?" Sighed the other and wondered if he should simply leave Naruto as he is now or if he should help him changing his clothes. Normally he would help him, but he did not know, if that was the best idea at the moment...**  
 **,,Come here…" Said the Uzumaki boy and knocked with his hands on the bed next to him.**

 **,,What do you want?" Sighed the elder one now, but only went up to him and stood directly in front of him.**  
 **But the blond boy just knocked back with his hand on the bed and the Uchiha did what he wanted. It made no sense to discuss with a drunk boy.**

 **Sasuke sat down beside the blond boy on the bed and looked annoyed forward. ,,And now?"**  
 **Naruto looked at him with veiled eyes, even though the Uchiha himself was not even sure, if he could see him at him.**

 **,,You know..." Said Naruto suddenly and sat up. ,,There's really something that I wanna ask you aaaal the time." Slurred Naruto.**  
 **,,And what would that be?" Asked the black-haired skeptical, raising an eyebrow.**  
 **,,You know…." Had the blond boy suddenly a big grin on his face and Sasuke could tell, that it was really hard for the other one not to start laughing loudly again, so he continued to look skeptical at him.**

 **,,Are you really gay?" Asked the Uzumaki boy now serious.**  
 **,,And if I were it?" Asked Sasuke still skeptically. He did not know, how Naruto would react.**  
 **His last bodyguard had raped him and now he had learned, that his present bodyguard was gay, just when they understood each other a bit better.**

 **The Uchiha always thought, that he would do well with that and that Naruto would get scared, that Sasuke would do the same… But the kiss earlier had confused him.**

 **Naruto could have said no, pushed him away, yell at him or do something else, but he had done nothing. On the contrary, he had kissed him back and during the kiss Sasuke had felt no hatred or dislike.**  
 **,,You know... you're a pretty good kisser." Grinned Naruto suddenly and came him a little closer.**  
 **,,Oh really?" Had now the other one a grin on his face.**  
 **,,Yeah…" Came the Uzumaki boy closer again and Sasuke could feel his breath om his lips, so close was he. ,,Why do not we continue where we left off before?"**  
 **,,Hmm?" Grinned Sasuke. ,,That doesn´t sound so bad." Said Sasuke seductive and wanted to overcome the last distance between their lips, when suddenly someone opened the door.**  
 **It was Kiba.**

 **,,Kiba!" Beamed the blond boy immediately head over heels, when he saw his best friend.**  
 **,,I told you, that you should remain steadfast." Went the brown-haired angry to the bed.**  
 **,,Sorry." Sighed the Uchiha, ruffling briefly through his hair. ,,I just couldn´t stop, when he said such things."**  
 **,,That's why I warned you, yes." Remained Kiba in front of him and looked still angry at him.**

 **,,You could have told me, that he is like that, when he is drunk." Sighed the black haired again and stood up.**

 **,,Excuse me?" Clenched Kiba his fists.**  
 **,,Forget about it." Sighed the black-haired. ,,What do you want here anyway?"**  
 **,,I forgot my keys in his jacket." Kiba sighed and went to the desk chair, over which Naruto´s jacket hung. Shortly he searched in the pockets, before he pulled the keys out. ,,Got them."**

 **,,Well, then I will let Naruto in your care and go to bed." Yawned the black-haired.**  
 **,,What? I just wanted to-"**  
 **,,You can do that alone." Grinned Sasuke and waved at the two again, before he walked out of the door, closing the door behind him.**  
 **,,Damn Uchiha!" He heard the brown haired cursing angry behind the door, before he went satisfied to his room.**


	15. Chapter 15

**,,Good morning sleepyhead." Pulled the Uchiha with a broad grin on his face Naruto the blanket away.**  
 **,,Mhmm. Stop that shit." Growled the blond boy and narrowed his eyes.**  
 **,,Get up, we still have a lot to do today." Grinned Sasuke again, but the other one only grunted again and simply turned away from him.**  
 **,,Forget it. You gonna get up!" Leaned the Uchiha himself down to him and tried to turn Naruto around again, but the other one refused.**  
 **,,The library is waiting for you."**  
 **,,Leave me alone."**  
 **,,You only have 6 days to finish your houmework. So get up now!" Had the black haired finally managed to turn the blond boy around and pinned Naruto´s hand beside his head in the bed.**

 **They both looked surprised in each other's eyes and both breathed heavily from their little fight.**

 **Again felt the black haired an attraction between the two, but before they could get any closer blocked Naruto.**

 **,,Let me go. I can´t get up like that!" Said the Uzumaki boy pissed and turned his head away.**

 **The Uchiha let go of him and walkes a few steps away from the bed.**

 **,,What times is it anyway?" Sat the Uzumaki boy slowly up and robbed his eyes.**

 **,,8 am." Said Sasuke relatively unaffected and cold as ever.**

 **,,Whaaat?" Looked the blond boy at him with big eyes. ,,Why did you wake me that early?"**

 **,,Because I know you." Started Sasuke to smirk. ,,You need exactly 15 minutes to get out of your bed, 20 Minutes in the bedroom, before you disappear for 5 minutes in your room to get dressed. You only need 10 minutes for breakfast and another 5 minutes to pick your stuff up and put your shoes on." Grinned the Uchiha, but the other one only looked with an open mouth at him.**

 **,,What the?!" Asked the blond boy shocked and surprised at the same time. Somehow was that pretty creepy...**

 **,,So even if you are finished at 9 am, although I doubt that after yesterday, we aren´t in the library till half 10."**

 **,,Yeah, Yeah." Ruffled Naruto annoyed through his hair.**

 **Naruto knew himself, that they needed quite long time to the library. After all, they didn´t live in the city. They lived quite away from the city, but this library was a bit further away, in another small town.**  
 **Sure, they could go to the library, which was in city, not far away for them, but Sasuke had found this little library, who was specialized in the First and Second World War and Sasuke wanted to go there. Naruto wasn´t really happy about that, but he couldn´t say no since the Uchiha was helping him, although he didn´t needed to do that-**

 **,,Fine." Stood Naruto now up and glanced down at himself. He only had a pair of shorts and a wide shirt on, but he couldn´t remember, that he had put this on.**

 **,,When did I changed?" Muttered he, looking further down on his clothes.**

 **The black haired pulled skeptically an eyebrow up and looked at him. ,,You can´t remember?"**

 **,,Not really..." Rubbed the Uzumaki boy his forehead. ,,I can remember, that you bribed me and that Sakura ran away like a little grin, but I can´t really remember something after that... How did I come home?"**

 **The black haired continued to look skeptical at him, before he answered.**

 **,,You´ve drunk quite a bit and Kiba and I dragged your dunk ass home."**

 **,,Kiba?" Asked Naruto a bit puzzled. ,,Where is he?"**

 **,,He is still sleeping on the couch."**

 **,,Down stairs? Why didn´t he go home?" Asked Naruto confused. Normally, he had brought him home and would have went home after that, since he didn´t lived far away from each other.**

 **,,You´ve annoyed him quite long and after that he was too lazy to go home." Surpressed Sasuke a grin. He had heard Kiba complaining through the door quite long, before he finally fall asleep.**

 **,,Really?" Rubbed the blond boy a bit ashamed the back of his head. ,,Then he will be pretty pisses, isn´t he?"**

 **,,Probably."**

 **Then there was a short silence between the two.**

 **Naruto looked further ashamed down and the Uchiha could see, that he was thinking about something.**

 **But Sasuke was not sure, if he should believe Naruto. Sure, the blond boy was drunk last night, but Naruto seemed to be missing severals hours. That was not normal.**

 **Maybe he was ashamed for what he did yesterday and simply said, that he couldn´t remember?**

 **,,You gonna make breakfast and I´m gonna hurry." Went Naruto now over to his closet, opened it and looked around, what he should wear today and stretched himself slightly.**

 **,,Fine, but hurry." Sighed the black haired, before he now went out of the room.**

* * *

 **Naruto had really kept his word. After 20 minutes he was down stairs and the two ate together with Kiba.**  
 **And again the blond boy was right. Kiba was really pissed and his mood infected the other two.**

 **But now sat Sasuke and Naruto in the train. It was shortly after 9 am on a Saturday morning. Most of the people weren´t even awake now., or they were still lying in bed or sitting at home.**

 **Naruto´s mood was now really bad. It was a great sunny Saturday and he had to spend all day in the library. The breakfast was already not pleasant, but the long train ride and the knowledge, that he had to spent the whole day there was to much for Naruto.**

 **,,Everything okay?" Asked the Uchiha suddenly and broke the silence between them.**

 **,,Everything´s fine. I only have a little headache." Waved Naruto only. He had no desire to talk to the other one and what he had said was not really a lie. His head really hurt. He couldn´t remember how much he had drunk yesterday, but he hadn´t been drinking since a long time and was therefore not used to it anymore.**

 **But he had missed it to go out with his friends, drinking and having fun with his friends. Only the stupid headache and the lack of memory annoyed him.**

 **,,That's what I thought." Sighed the black-haired, before he was searching for something in his bag. ,,Here." He suddenly gave him a pack of pills.**  
 **,,Thank you..." Took the Uzumaki boy the pack a bit confused and started reading, what he holds in his hands.**

 **,,Anti-hangover pills..." He read out loud, before he looked back to Sasuke.**

 **,,What?" Pulled the Uchiha only arrogant an eyebrow up.**

 **,,Nothing... I just wondered why you have such a thing, that´s all."**

 **,,I was in the pharmacy this morning, when you were still sleeping. I knew, that you would definitely need something like that to survive today." Pulled the Uchiha the right corner of his lips up.**

 **Naruto blinked a few times. ,,Wow.." He said still surprised. ,,Thank you."**

 **The blond boy was pleasantly surprised. That was really nice and he couldn´t remember, that anyone had ever done such a thing for him.**

 **Sure, Sasuke just wanted, that he could go to the library to torment him, but he still found it pretty nice.**

 **,,No problem." Said the black haired unimpressed, before he now took a water bottle out of his bag and handed it to him.**

 **,,Thank you." Took Naruto now the bottle, sparked a pill from the pack and took it with the water.**

 **,,Here." Wiped Naruto over his mouth and gave the bottle back.**

 **,,You´re sure, that you won´t want to drink more?" Looked Sasuke skeptically at him.**

 **,,And what about you?"**

 **,,Don´t worry about me." Smiled Sasuke. ,,I´m fine. I will buy me something, when I´m getting thirsty."**

 **,,Okay..." Said Naruto and put the bottle back to his lips and drank again.**

 **He drank more than the half of the bottle at once. He was damn thirstly. Just like always, when he was drinking the night before.**

 **,,Thank you..." Wiped the blond boy the drops from his chin and gave the other one the bottle again, who put the bottle back into his pocket.**

 **,,How long do we need?" Looked now Naruto thoughtfully at the plan right in front of him.**

 **,,A little more than half an hour." Looked the Uchiha now also on the plan.**

 **,,Woooah! Really?" Got Naruto now a bit louder, but regretted it immediately.**

 **,,Damn!" Sighed the blond boy and fell back into the seat. ,,I´m so tired." He yawned.**

 **,,Why don´t you sleep a bit? I will wake you up, when we have to get off."**

 **Shortly thought Naruto about it, before he answered. ,,Really?" He asked skeptically. ,,And what about you?"**

 **,,I have a book here. Don´t worry about me." Smiled the Bodyguard easily.**

 **,,Okay." Sighed Naruto and slipped slightly on the seat back and forth, until he finally found a suitable position.**

 **,,Good night." He muttered, before he closed his eyes.**

 **,,Good night." Sais Sasuke, who searched something in his bag. Naruto opened one of his eyes to see what he was doing, but the Uchiha really took a book out and began to read it.**

 **Again closed the Uzumaki boy his eyes and it didn´t took long, until he switched to the land of dreams. The pill seemed to work and the slightly wobble of the train let him fall asleep.**

* * *

 **,,Naruto." Shock Sasuke him slightly.**

 **,,Hmm.." Muttered the blond boy and slowly opened his eyes and looked into the face of the other one.**

 **He looked with wide eyes at Sasuke, before he sat up properly. Somewhat embarrassed, he wiped the drool from his mouth. He must have slipped at some point to the left while he was sleeping and had laid his head on Sasuke´s shoulder. And if that wasn´t enough, he also had begun to drool in his sleep. It was so embarrassing, that he wanted to die.**

 **,,Come on, we have to get off here." Stood the Uchiha up and put the book back in his bag.**

 **,,Already?" Looked the blond boy out of the window, when the train drove into the station.**

 **,,Yes, you were sleeping the whole time." Grinned Sasuke shortly, before he went to the door and waited there.**

 **,,Whatever." Sighed the Uzumaki boy, before he got up now and went to the other one.**

 **The train stopped shortly afterwards at the station or rather said on a small stop and the two boys got off.**

 **The two walked from the station to the street and looked around.**

 **The Internet said, that the library was in a really small town and that it was quite quiet in that down, but they hadn´t expected that.**

 **The main road in front of them was more than a dirt road and they couldn´t see any houses. All they could see were a few fields.**

 **,,Are you sure, that we are right here?" Looked Naruto now skeptically at him. That was even worse than in Naruto´s home town.**

 **Naruto´s hometown got real houses and shops and it only took 20 minutes by foot to get to a bigger city, but this was more a village than a city.**

 **,,Yes, we are right here." Sighed Sasuke and looked skeptically around. He hadn´t expected, but they were already here.**

 **After all the Uchiha hadn´t expected that, but it wasn´t that bad. Naruto was totally save here. Here was nobody.**

 **,,Let´s go." Sighed the black haired again and both went to the right along the road. It took less than 5 minutes, until they saw the first small houses.**


	16. Chapter 16

**After about 15 minutes, they were finally standing in front of a small building. It looked more like a big house and not like a library.**

 **,,And that is it?" Pulled Naruto an eyebrow skeptically up, while both stood in front of it and looked at the sign.**

 **,,Looks like it." Looked now the Uchiha somewhat surprised at the sign.**

 **,,And that library should have the most books about the world wars?" Looked Naruto now at the other one.**

 **,,The Internet said it, yes." Sighed the Uchiha now and looked also at him.**

 **,,That´s probably all they have." Laughed Naruto shortly. He just couldn´t imagine, that there could be many books in that little library.**

 **,,Let´s just go inside, since we are already here." Sighed the Uchiha and went into the library.**  
 **,,I´m gonna kill you, if we don´t find anything here and I had to get up so early for nothing." Followed the blond boy him now.**

 **,,Stop bitching. You don´t even now, what they have or not."**

 **,,Tz. I hope for you, that they have something!"**

 **,,Yeah, Yeah." Waved Sasuke him only annoyed off.**

 **But inside stopped both a little surprised. The Internet seemed to have been right. The building probably wasn´t the best but it was high. And the shelves went all the way up to the ceiling and they were completely crammed with books. So books didn´t seem to be missing in that library.**  
 **,,What did you say?" Grinned now Sasuke to the other one, who looked still around with an open mouth.**

 **,,Shut up!" Blushed the blond boy a bit.**

 **,,Usuratonkachi." Grinned the Uchiha again and ruffled through shortly through the blond hair. ,,I told you, that you shouldn´t judge people or things because of their appearance. You never know, what is hidden inside of them." Smirked the handsome black haired boy now and walked now to the little information desk, where a man in his 30s was sitting and smiled at the two boys.**

 **,,Hello. Can I help you?" Smiled he now at Sasuke friendly, who stopped now right in front of him.**

 **,,Hello. My friend here has to write a homework about the second World war and we heard, that this library here is probably the best place to get some information." Smiled the Uchiha friendly.**  
 **,,Oh you heard right!" Smiled the man now cheerfully.**

 **Naruto, who had listened to all this from far away was a little surprised. Sasuke was extremely friendly and he didn´t knew, that the Uchiha could actually be like that. And the man seemed to be really happy about their visit, no wonder. He could not imagine, that people would often come here. Perhaps the library had the most books and was famous for that, but the city was so small and far away from a bigger city.**

 **The man stood now up and walked around the small table. ,,It used be really full of people, who were interested in our books and the history, but nowadays the kids are no longer interested in such or thing or they are looking everything up in the internet." Smiled the man a bit sad.**

 **,,That's true, unfortunately." Smiled Sasuke encouragingly.**  
 **,,Sorry, I did not mean to bother you with my problems." Scratched the man the back of his head a little embarrassed.**  
 **,,Don´t worry about it." Smiled the Uchiha only and Naruto now came beside Sasuke, since he felt so stupid standing so far apart from them.**

 **,,Why don´t you come with me and I´ll lead you around a bit." Smiled the man now happy and turned around. The two boys looked at each other for a short moment, before they followed the man.**

 **The man showed them a few shelves, where they would probably find the most and best books about the second world war, made a short tour to the other shelves with books on other topics and also showed they the toilets and the machines in the entrance area, where they could buy something to drink and eat.**

 **At least showed the man them the little computer corner.**

 **,,It is probably the best to sit down on one of the computers and look in our system for the books you might need." Smiled the man friendly.**

 **,,Thank you!" Smiled Naruto now happy and sat down on one of these computers.**

 **Sasuke sighed shortly, before he also thanked the man.**

 **,,I´m over there at the information if you need any help." Smiled the man and went back. Sasuke looked shortly after him, before he now sat down next to Naruto.**  
 **,,He's really nice, isn´t it?" Smiled Naruto cheerfully.**  
 **,,Forget it. He is already married or haven´t you seen the wedding ring on his hand?" Grinned Sasuke at the other one.**  
 **,,Asshole! I didn´t mean it like that!" Blushed the blond boy a bit and looked offended aside.**  
 **,,Of course not." Grinned Sasuke again and turned now to the computer.**

* * *

 **The two soon found a few appropriate books and picked them from the shelves. Fortunately, the library was tidy and everything was in its place, so that they only had to look up in the computer, where the book was and found it easily.**  
 **Both started reading, after Naruto had bought something to drink and some snacks for them from the vending machine.**

 **At first it was pretty hard to bring Naruto to read something, but Sasuke managed it somehow, after he had won that little candy battle.**

 **But even Sasuke had enough at some point and needed a break.**

 **,,How´s your head?" Looked the Uchiha now a bit worried at Naruto.**

 **The blond boy hung over a book and chewed on his pencil.**

 **,,Hm?" Looked the Uzumaki boy now up. ,,I´m fine, thanks." Smiled Naruto only and focused on the book again.**

 **Sasuke was a bit surprised about that, but also a bit proud and happy, that Naruto was really working hard for it. Sasuke knew, that Naruto hated books and that it was incredibly difficult for him to concentrate more than 10 minutes on one thing, but the Uzumaki boy did well and tried his best, even though he was totally drunk last night. And Sasuke only knew too well, how it was like to learn with a hangover.**  
 **,,How about a little break? I need real food. I can´t see any candy anymore."**

 **,,Woooah! Really?" Beam Naruto immediately happy. ,,Come on, let´s go! I´m starving." Jumped the blond boy from his chair up.**

 **,,Yeah, Yeah! I´m coming!" Smiled the Uchiha. Somehow he liked this about Naruto. He was always smiling, happy and full of energy, no matter what happened to him. He actually admired that.**  
 **The two boys went to the little information desk and to the man and told him, that they would be back in a half hour. The man told them the way to a small restaurant, that was supposed to be the best in the city and said, that it would be perfectly dine to leave everything like that, until they would come back. Sasuke and Naruto thanked the man and followed now his directions.**

 **But they crossed a small shop and Naruto stopped, drooling.**

 **,,Your serious?" Sighed Sasuke and stopped next to the other one.**

 **,,Stop bitching. You wanted to eat something normal and this is the best food in the world!" Beamed the Uzumaki boy over heels.**  
 **,,You would probably eat Ramen every day, wouldn´t you?" Sighed Sasuke again, but smiled.**

 **,,That would be a dream!" Smiled the blond boy, grabbed Sasuke´s arm and pulled him inside the shop.**  
 **Naruto was again eating like a pig, but that didn´t bother Sasuke. That was not the first time he saw Naruto eating like that.**

* * *

 **,,I'm full." Rubbed Naruto over his full belly, when the two boys went back to the library.**

 **,,No wonder." Laughed Sasuke, who was walking beside him. ,,You've eaten 3 portions. This is evena record for you." Laughed the Uchiha.**  
 **,,And?" Pouted the other one. ,,I was just hungry!"**

 **,,I wish you could be so good in learning." Laughed the black haired, shaking his head.**

 **,,That´s why I´m having you now." Nudged the Uzumaki boy into his side and laughed.**

 **The Uchiha looked at him and smiled slightly. Just yesterday he wanted to kill the blond boy after he ran away, but now he enjoyed the time with Naruto.**

 **It was fun to be together with the Uzumaki boy and he constantly brought him to smile, just like no one else could do it. But he still had one question in his head.**

 **Was Naruto really serious or was he playing all that again? Are they really friends nor or was all wrong again?**

 **But one thing was clear. No matter how good they understood each other now, he would never lose sight of Naruto again.**

 **,,Usuratonkachi." Laughed Sasuke and flicked lightly against the head of the other one, when they arrived at the library again.**  
 **The blond boy stopped in front of the building and sighed loudly.**

 **,,Do we really have to go in there again?"**  
 **,,You have to finish your homework in 6 days, so yes." Sighed the Uchiha now. He also didn´t want to, but they had no other choise.**

 **Sasuke could also imagine something better on such a beautiful Saturday, but the time was short and they had to do a lot.**  
 **,,Can´t you just write it?"**

 **,,Dream on." Laughed the older one shortly. ,,I´m already doing too much for you idiot." Flicked he again lightly against Naruto´s forehead, before he now walked into the library, followed by a nagging Uzumaki boy.**  
 **,,Don´t cry. In 6 days you can do what you want."**  
 **,,Good joke." Sighed the blond boy even louder, whereupon the black-haired stopped at the entrance and the other one looked skeptical at him.**  
 **,,What do you mean?"**  
 **,,The exams are starting in three weeks."**  
 **,,Well, that sucks." Had the black-haired to hide a grin.**

 **,,Stop laughing. Asshole!" Looked the younger one angry at him.**  
 **,,Yeah, yeah." Waved Sasuke one smiling and turned now around again. Just when he wanted to go to the nice man from before and thank him, noticed Sasuke, that the man wasn´t at his place.**  
 **Confused, he looked around, but could not find the man.**  
 **,,Maybe he quickly went to the bathroom." He shrugged before he went with Naruto back to their table, where their things were still lying on the table.**

 **Sasuke sat down and cracked briefly with his neck, before now also the blond boy sat down with a loud sigh. He really didn´t want to do that anymore. It was already past 2 pm and it was pretty hot outside and the sun was shining like crazy. His motivation was really gone.**

 **,,Let me see what you already have." Smiled the black-haired and stretched his hand towards him.**  
 **,,Fine…" Sighed the Uzumaki boy and handed the other one a block with his notes.**  
 **The Uchiha read through the notes shortly, before he put the block on the table before him. ,,And what about the sources?" Pulled Sasuke one eyebrow skeptically up.**  
 **,,Sources?" Asked the younger one now confused.**

 **,,Book titel, the author, the edition and the year of the publication."**

 **,,Woooah! Really?" Asked Naruto surprised. ,,Why didn´t you say that I need all this from the star?"**

 **,,Didn´t you hear that in class?" Sighed the elder one only.**

 **,,Kakashi never said something like that!"**

 **,,Oh really? Shall we ask him that on Monday?" Grinned Sasuke nasty.**

 **,,All right.." Sighed Naruto and fall back in his chair. ,,But you could have said that earlier…" Muttered the blond boy annoyed to himself, while he searched in the books in front of him, where he had written something out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**,,Germany and Japan in the second World War 1940-1945, Hardcover from 2001 by Bernd Martin... The Seven Roses of Tokyo, Hardcover from the 6th March 2013 by Hisashi Inoue..." Read Naruto aloud what he wrote down next to his notes.**

 **,,Can´t you do that without saying it out loud?" Sighed the black haired annoyed.**

 **,,You told me to write ith down!"**

 **,,Yeah to write it, but not to read it out loud, Usuratonkachi!"**

 **,,Tz!" Snapped the blond boy only with his tongue. ,,I can´t do anything right, can I?"**

 **,,Whatever." Waved the Uchiha him only up and looked on the computer again. The whole big table was filled with books, but something bothered him. A really good book they could use and not just 2 sentences like in the other books.**

 **,,What are you doing? Don´t you think we have enough books?" Asked Naruto annoyed, that Sasuke ignored him and stood now from his seat up and walked towards the Uchiha.**

 **,,But something is still missing..." Said the black haired and looked further into the screen.**

 **,,And what?" Asked the blond boy skeptically and stood now behind him and looked over Sasuke´s shoulder in the computer screen.**

 **,,Mhmm..." Said the Uchiha in his thoughts and continued to look for a book in the library catalog.**

 **,,You know sometimes-" Wanted the blond boy to complain, but Sasuke immediately interrupted him.**

 **,,I got it!" Jumped the Uchiha happy up from his chair.**

 **,,What do you have?" Walked the blond boy now next to him and looked at the monitor.**

 **,,The missing book!" Beamed Sasuke, before he let himself fall back in the chair and read, what was written as the description of the book.**

 **,,The Battle of Okinawa or Operation Iceberg from the first April 1945 to 30th June 1945 in the Second World War was the last Japanese attempt to stop the advance of the United States Armed Forces in the direction of the motherland and with coordinated suicide attacks by the US Pacific Fleet to make a decisive blow. The prelude to this battle were the air strikes on Kyushu on the 18th March. The fighting on the island lasted until June 30 and ended with the conquest of the island by American troops. During the battle more than two-thirds of the Japanese defenders died, even among the civilian population and the American side had high losses to complain. It was still the first and only time that showed Japanese soldiers by the thousands."**

 **,,And that is the book?" Looked Naruto skeptical at the screen in front of him. He had stopped listening after the first few words. Everything sounded the same for him.**

 **,,It definitely sounds well and a book more won´t kill you." Laughed Sasuke shortly and flicked the other one lightly against the forehead.**

 **,,Whatever." Showed the blond boy his hand away and sighed annoyed. He really wanted to go home and throw himself in the bed, but Sasuke would never let him go now.**

 **,,I know that you have no desire to do more, but if he do that today, we only have to make the fine-tuning in the next few days." Tried the Uchiha to smile encouragingly at him, even if he knew, that it wasn´t much help for Naruto.**

 **,,Yeah Yeah." Sighed the blond boy only.**

 **,,Then I´ll go and get the book."**

 **,,No, you don´t need to do that," Sighed the Uzumaki boy again. ,,I will get it."**

 **,,Are you sure?" Looked the other one skeptically at him. ,,I can get it myself."**

 **,,Don´t talk nonsense. I said I´ll get it, so I´ll go and get it." Said the blond boy, before he now looked back on the screen to see where the book was.**

 **,,Okay, thanks." Said Sasuke still a bit skeptically, before Naruto now disappreared around the corner to search the book.**

 **The Uchiha lookes shortly after him, before he read again over the notes they already had.**

 **,,Coming here was really a good idea." He sighed again and leaned back in his chair. They had made a lot of notes and he was sure, that the homework would get really good.**

 **,,Almost 4 pm, mhm?" He looked shortly at his cell phone. He really wasn´t a bookworm and really didn´t want to spent all day in a library, but he had to admit, that the day wasn´t that bad. On the contrary, he even had fun with Naruto today.**

 **Shortly he smiled, before he put his phone back in his pants and now looked where Naruto was. He should just pick up a book, but he was gone since a long time.**

 **Somewhat puzzled, Sasuke now stood up and looked over to the information desk, but the man was still not there. Slowly got the boy a bit suspiciously. They were here since an hour, but the man still hadn´t shown up again. But where was he?**

 **And where was Naruto that long?**

 **Then it was enough for Sasuke.**

 **The black-haired stood up and walked now to the shelf where the book was, but the blond was not there. He looked shocked through the shelf, but Naruto wasn´t there.**

 **A bit in panic he looked around and went from row to row and looked for the blond boy, but he was nowhere. Naruto was gone.**

 **,,Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bite Sasuke mad at his teeth and walked to the bathroom.**

 **,,I will kill him!" Shouted he angry. He couldn´t believe, that the Uzumkai boy did that again. He knew, that Naruto had acted really weird last night, when he had found him with Kiba and now he was gone again.**

 **But then he reached the toilet and opened the door, where the blond boy turned shocked around and looked confused at him.**

 **,,Fuck! What is wrong with you?" Looked Naruto completely surprised at him and a bit pissed.**

 **,,What are you doing here? I was looking for you everywhere!" Walked Sasuke now pissed over to Naruto.**

 **,,Excuse me?" Pulled the Uzumaki boy an eyebrow up. ,,I had to go to the bathroom and Kiba called me, so I answered the phone." Showed the blond boy him his cell phone.**

 **,,Sorry Kiba, Mr Bodyguard is freaking out again. I´ll call you later." He said quickly into his phone and ended the call.**

 **The Uchiha bite in his lips and looked at the other one, how he put his phone back in his pants and then walked past him out of the tiolet.**

 **,,Fuck.." Muttered the black haired, before he now followed him to the bookshelf and saw, how Naruto took the book out and walked back to their seat.**

 **,,I´m sorry.." Said Sasuke with his bowed head, when he stood in front of the Uzumaki boy.**

 **,,Do you really trust me that little?" Asked Naruto offended.**

 **,,It´s not that I don´t trust you." Said Sasuke now and looked at him.**

 **,,And what is it then?"**

 **,,Naruto, it´s my job to take care of you, but I can´t-" But he couldn´t explain it to the end.**

 **,,It´s your job?" Looked now the blond boy pissed at him.**

 **,,No! I didn´t-" But also this time was the elder one not able to finish his sentence.**

 **,,Oh I'm so sorry, that I´m making you job that difficult." Said the younger one mad and walked past him.**

 **,,Naruto please!" Grabbed the black-haired his arm and held him back, but the other one only broke away and went with the book in his hand further back to their table.**

 **,,Naruto Please! I didn´t mena it like that." Said the black-haired seriously and walked after him immediately, but the other one only ignored him.**

 **,,Naruto! Let me explain it." Said Sasuke desperated, when he also arrived at their table and looked at the blond boy, who he sat down again and started to read.**

 **But the Uzumaki boy also ignored him this time.**

 **With a loud sigh he sat back in his chair.**

 **Now they were back to the beginning, maybe it was even worse.**

 **At the beginning the blond had talked with him, even if he hadn´t said anything nice but he had spoken with him! It was way better than being ignored like that.**

* * *

 **,,What are you doing?" Asked the Uchiha skeptical.**

 **But this time there was also no answer from the blond boy.**

 **,,Naruto!" Grabbed the elder one now the hand of the other one, when he wanted to grad for another book on the table.**

 **,,I'm going home." Said he cold and tore his hand away.**

 **The Uchiha exhaled loudly, before he got up now and also started to clean up the place. He couldn´t focus anymore.**

 **It was now 5 pm and Naruto had ignored him the last hour and hadn´t even look at him.**

 **However, they had managed a lot and Sasuke knew it would be enough. Always towards that was something good.**

 **They packed up their stuff and brought their books to the information, where the man was sitting and smiling at them.**

 **Naruto went to the exit, while Sasuke again friendly thanked the man. He also apologized for Naruto's annoying behavior. It was the same rude and disrespectful behavior, that he had against his father and that made him angry.**

 **But now he had to solve his other problem. He needed to talk to Naruto and tell him what he meant. And that fast.**

 **With a loud sigh went the black-haired now to the exit.**

 **Just when he had opened the door and had taken the first step outside, he saw a man, how he suddenly walked towards Naruto, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him a few meters behind Naruto against the wall.**

 **,,Naruto!" Shouted the bodyguard immediately and ran toward them. ,,Let him go!"**

 **The man turned quickly to face him, before he swore briefly something and ran away in the next moment.**

 **,,Stop! Don´t run away you asshole!" Shouted the Uchiha after him and ran after him, but he soon stopped.**

 **Perhaps he could have catch him, since he was really fit and fast, but he couldn´t leave Naruto alone for so long. Maybe there a partner and the Uzumkai boy was in danger.**

 **,,Fuck!" Cursed the Uchiha angry and looked shortly after the man, before he turned now around and went back to the blond boy, who was still standing on the wall and looked down.**

 **,,Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Asked Sasuke immediately concerned and put his hand gently on the shoulder of the other one, but Naruto only pushed his hand away and looked angry at him.**

 **,,Don´t touch me." He said angry, before he now kicked himself from the wall away and started to walk to the station.**

 **,,Naruto!" Yelled Sasuke after him, but the blond boy didn´t stop.**

 **,,Well done Sasuke…" Muttered the black-haired annoyed, before he now followed after him. At least that was like the beginning.**

 **Naruto ran ahead and he followed him silently.**

 **And it stayed like that all the way home.**


	18. Chapter 18

,Ah, you are finally home." Smiled Minato happy at the two boys, when they walked through the door.

,,Hey." Said the blond boy, when he walked past his dad up the stairs and into his room.

,,I'm sorry..." Sighed Sasuke and fell on the couch in the living room.

,,Did something happen?" Asked the Namikaze a little surprised and sat down next to the Uchiha.

,,Oh welcome back, little brother." Came the elder Uchiha now into the living room and sat across the others into a chair.

,,Hey..." Sighed Sasuke only.

,,So?" Asked Minato now. ,,What happened? He was in a good mood this morning, wasn't he?"

,,Everything was good. We understood each other well and were joking around a lot, until I said something really stupid." Sighed the young Uchiha again.

,,Could you stop sulking?!" Sighed Itachi now. If he hated something about his brother, then it was, that he had to ask him a hundred time, before he said something.

Sasuke looked shortly angry at his brother, before he continued.

,,He just wanted to pick up a book from the shelf, but when he didn't came back after a few minutes I went looking for him, but couldn't find him." Sighed the young Uchiha again.

,,I panicked a bit and of course couldn't find it."

,,You mean you've lost him for the second time?" Pulled Itachi now angry one eyebrow up.

,,Second time? What are you talking about?" Asked Sasuke now annoyed.

,,Oh little brother." It was now the elder Uchiha who sighed. ,,Have you already forgotten? The call from last night?"

Shortly looked Sasuke at his brother with a open mouth, before he swallowed loudly and leaned back into the couch. ,,I've always hated you for that."

,,You could never hide anything from me." Smiled the older Uchia now.

Minato glanced at Itachi, until their eyes met, whereupon the Namikaze immediately looked back to Sasuke.

He still couldn't look him in the eyes.

,,What happened after that? Where did you found him?" Asked the blond man now.

,,I actually had no need to worry. He was just in the bathroom and talked with Kiba on the phone." Sighed Sasuke, before he abruptly sat up and turned around to Minato.

,,I am so sorry! This will never happen again!"

,,Don't worry about it." Laughed the blond man slightly. ,,Naruto is quite difficult. I know that the best." Sighed now Minato and stood up.

,,He can barely a minute stand still for s minute, hardly thinks an idea to the end and always has to do something." He walked to the mantelpiece and smiled at an old family picture, before he turned around to Sasuke.

,,He is a little whirlwind and you simply can't control him. It's impossible to have an eye on him all the day and I'm sorry, that he makes so much trouble..."

,,That's not true!" Stood Sasuke now up.

Sure, Naruto wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad. He made problems, but he never thought that his job would be burdensome or annoying.

He had a lot fun with Naruto in these few last days.

,,He is an idiot and childish, but he is not a bad person."

,,Thanks, Sasuke." Smiled Minato now and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

,,My son is difficult, but I feel much more relaxed, when you are at his side."

,,I'll do my best and protect him with my life."

,,Thank you." Smiled Minato again, before he withdrew his hand.

,,I'll ask the cook, when he thinks the food will be ready." Stroke Minato with his hand now over his belly and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked smiling after him. Naruto came immediately into his mind. These two really couldn't deny being father and son.

,,I'm surprised." Pulled him Itachi out of his thoughts.

,,Why?" Turned the younger one skeptical around to him.

,,I've never seen, that you defended a client like that." Grinned Itachi and the other one didn't like that.

,,That was never my job." Said Sasuke pissed and sat down into the couch again.

,,If you say so, little brother." Grinned Itachi, before his expression became serious. ,,So?"

,,What?" Asked Sasuke.

,,You said something stupid?"

,,Oh that..." Turned the young Uchiha slowly his head away. He had hoped, that his brother had forgotten about it already, but today is just not his lucky day.

,,I'm sure, that it wasn't that bad." Came Minato into the living room again.

,,Well..." Sighed Sasuke briefly and looked down at his hands, which he had fidgeted in his lap.

He had screwed up. He knew that.

,,Sasuke." Said the elder one now impatient. Waiting for something really was not a strength of his.

,,All right, All right." Breathed Sasuke again heavily out.

,,I have indirectly told him, that I don't trust him and that I only help him, because I'm getting paid for it..." Got Sasuke quiet and let his head fall down.

,,Sasuke..." He only heard his brother and looked up and saw, how he shook his head.

,,I didn't want to say it! It just slipped out!" Tried Sasuke to explain it. He felt badly enough about it.

,,You should know it better."

,,Do you think I don't know that?" Stood Sasuke now mad up. ,,I know I should know better and should not always let him provoke me, but when I'm with him I can't control myself! He makes me crazy!" He clutched into his black hair.

,,He makes me angry and crazy at the same time, but I can't say, that I don't like that idiot." Let the young Uchiha now go of his hair and let his hand fall down.

,,I'm sure if you apologize to my son and explain it, that he will forgive you." Smiled the blond man.

,,I'm not so sure about that..." Let the Uchiha still his head dropped down.

,,Just try it." Smiled the Namikaze and put his hand back on Sasuke's shoulder, whereupon Sasuke smiled sadly at him.

,,Thank you. I'll do that." He said, before he now stood up and walked up the stairs to Naruto's door, where he stood once again this week.

Itachi and Minato looked quietly after Sasuke for a while.

,,He seems to really like him, mhmm?" Smiled Minato now after Sasuke.

,,Looks quite like that." Sighed Itachi.

He found it indeed good, that they were finally understanding each other better, but he knew, what was going on between them and he didn't like that.

It would only cause problems.

Big problems.

,,I told you, that they would get friends." Smiled Minato now at the other one joyfully.

,,Yes, you did." Tried the Uchiha to smile.

He just didn't was so happy about it, since he knew, that Sasuke was gay, what Minato of course didn't know. And he thought, that it was better like that.

He couldn't imagine, that he wanted a gay bodyguard for his son. Not after what happened to Naruto.

Shortly smiled the two men's at each other, before Minato turned away.

He hoped, that the black-haired had not seen, how red he had become.

No matter what he did, he simply couldn't look Itachi in the eyes. Immediately the pictures of last night came back in his mind. Again and again it echoed ,,He is good in everything" through his head.

Minato felt bad. Itachi had probably already noticed, that he behaved weird and he couldn't even tell him, what was wrong with him.

But he just couldn't forget it that easily. He really wanted to forget it, but that would to be easy.

Way too easy.

He could barely concentrate. Every look made him warm and every contact between the two, no matter how small it was, let Minato's heart stop for a moment.

In the beginning the blond boy didn't want to admit it, but it was too late.

He had to admit, that he was attracted to his bodyguard, in sexual way and human.

* * *

,,He won't be listening to me anyway." Sighed Sasuke to himself, when he stood since minutes in front of Naruto's door.

Naruto was a fucking dick head and Sasuke really didn't know, how he should manage, that he would listen to him or that he would forgive him.

But no matter how long he stood in front of the door, it would help.

He needed to talk to him!

,,Damn it!" Clapped the Uchiha with his hands against his cheeks. ,,I'm an Uchiha! An Uchiha is not a coward!" He said now determined, before he finally knocked on the door.

Knock, Knock.


	19. Chapter 19

**,,You're sure?" Bite Naruto on his lower lip and walked a little nervous in his room back and forth.**

 **,,Yes." Sighed Kiba only at the other end of the telephone call.**

 **,,I'm not so sure about that..." Said the blond boy still uncertain and walked to his bed and back to the door.**

 **He had called his best friend as soon as he had arrived in his room and told him, what had happened. At least that, what he hadn't heard on the phone.**

 **,,He behaved like an asshole. You really don't need to worry."**

 **,,But-" Wanted the Uzumaki boy to say something, but this time Kiba quickly stopped him.**

 **,,You did the right thing and you don't need to feel guilty." Said the other one now**

 **seriously and only heard his best friend, how he exhaled loudly.**

 **,,You're probably right..." Sighed Naruto somewhat depressed and dropped on his bed with his back.**

 **,,Of course I am. Smiled Kiba easily.**

 **,,And what should I do now?"**

 **,,You're really asking that?" Asked the brown-haired a little surprised. ,,Have**

 **you forgotten about it?"**

 **,,You're serious?" Got Naruto angry immediately. ,,How could I forget?" He**

 **said slightly acidic.**

 **,,Then I suggest that you focus on that and stop flirting with your bodyguard." Said the other one now a little angry.**

 **Yes, he admitted that he hated it, when Naruto behaved like that in Sasuke's present and spoke of him as if he would be in love with him.**

 **Maybe Naruto liked him and maybe Sasuke liked Naruto, but Kiba couldn't**

 **believe all this. He trusted no one, who approached his best friend. Not after**

 **what had happened. He had sworn to protect him no matter against whom.**

 **,,Yeah yeah." Sighed the blond boy only.**

 **,,You know that he will destroy everything if he will notice something, right?"**

 **,,Of course I do." Sighed Naruto.**

 **He knew, that he shouldn't get so close to Sasuke and but when the two were together he didn't feel uncomfortable**

 **or had to be adjusted. He could be so annoying and idiotic as he wanted, Sasuke**

 **always made him feel, that there's nothing wrong if he was himself.**

 **What made it even more difficult to stay away from the Uchiha.**

 **He had never thought at the beginning and he would never admit it, but he enjoyed it to be together with him.**

 **But Naruto knew, that he shouldn't be near him. He had to come up with something or the black-haired would destroy everything, what Kiba and Naruto had worked on all these weeks.**

 **He simply couldn't allow that!**

 **,,And what should I do in your opinion?" Sighed Naruto annoyed.**

 **,,Stay away from him. He is dangerous."**

 **,,Okay, thanks for the tip." Sighed Naruto and rolled his eyes before he hung up.**

 **He briefly closed his eyes, thinking before he made a decision and now stood.**

 **He opened the door and went down the stairs, but stopped at the half, when he**

 **heard voices.**

 **Quietly, he went down a little further and saw that his father and the Uchiha's were talking loudly in the living room.**

 **,,You should know it better." Heard Naruto the older Uchiha, when suddenly Sasuke jumped up.**

 **,,Do you think I don't know that?" Asked Sasuke angry. ,,I know I should know it better and shouldn't always let him provoke me, but when I'm with him I can't control myself! He makes me crazy!" He clutched in his black hair.**

 **,,He makes me angry and crazy at the same time, but I can't say, that I don't like that idiot."**

 **Somewhat surprised blinked Naruto. He really hadn't expected that. Sasuke seemed to really like him...**

 **,,I'm sure if you apologize to my son and explain everything to him, he will forgive you." Smiled Minato and that was Naruto's keyword.**

 **He quickly turned around and went so quietly he could up the stairs and back to his room again.**

 **Something panicked he leaned against his closed door, thinking with a quickly beating heart.**

 **Sasuke would be here at any moment and try to talk to him.**

 **Perfect timing!**

 **He had just decided to go the Uchiha as much as possible out of the way and to**

 **keep a distance from him, but when he had just heard that, his heart began to beat wildly.**

 **,,Damn, damn, damn!" Cursed the blond boy quietly, wondering frantically what to do now.**

 **Maybe he liked Sasuke, but that did not matter. He couldn't get distracted, not when he was so close to his goal.**

 **Knock Knock.**

* * *

 **,,What?" Asked Naruto annoyed through the door.**

 **Shortly breathed Sasuke hard before he now laid his hand on the doorknob and**

 **pressed it down.**

 **,,Can we talk?" He asked carefully and bit depressed, when he had now opened the door a little.**

 **,,I don't know, why we should talk." Didn't even Naruto look at him.**

 **The black haired sighed and closed the door behind him.**

 **,,Look, I-" Wanted the Uchiha explain the matter to him, but the other one didn't let him speak.**

 **,,You don't have to tell me anything. I know you were just nice to me, since my dad is giving you money for that." Turned the blond boy now around.**

 **,,No that's not true!" Went the black-haired now to him, whereupon the other one somewhat retreated, whereupon Sasuke stopped.**

 **,,Look, I didn't mean it like that, when I said that." Scratch the Uchiha the back of his head, wondering how to explain it. Naruto would not forgive him anyway, but he wanted to apologize at least.**

 **,,And what did you mean?"**

 **,,I was angry and a bit hurt, that you always cut off, although I thought that we understand each other better now..."**

 **,,I was just on the toilet!"**

 **,,I know, but I couldn't find you nowhere an got panic! It was after all, not**

 **the first time that you run away."**

 **That let Naruto stop.**

 **He was right.**

 **,,I'm sorry, really." Came now the black-haired again slowly closer.**

 **,,I was not nice to you because your dad paid me for it. I'm nice to you**

 **because I like you and that has absolutely nothing to do with the money from your**

 **father." Looked him the Uchiha deep into his eyes.**

 **,,Really?" Looked the blond boy at him now like a little insecure child.**

 **,,Really." Smiled the other one easily and now put both hands on the shoulders of the younger one.**

 **He was really glad, that this was cleared now and that the two were able to pick up where they left off.**

 **,,Well..." Smiled Naruto now easily and the two looked each other straight in the eyes.**

 **Again the two looked at each other for a while and began to slowly get closer and closer. Sasuke, who had still his hands on Naruto's shoulder, slide with his hands now a bit down, so that he now held his upper arms and pressed them slightly.**

 **He didn't want the blond boy to run away again.**

 **This small fight had clearly showed him something.**

 **Naruto really seemed to like him. Even Kiba seemed to think that.**

 **Normally, the blond boy would never respond like that, if he didn't like him and he knew it now.**

 **But that wasn't the only thing he noticed.**

 **Sasuke had also noticed, that not only the Uzumaki boy had developed feelings. No, he also liked the blond idiot.**

 **Even if he only had noticed it, when he had talked with his brother and Minato...**

 **He spent some happy time with the blond boy. He brought him always to smile,**

 **while Naruto's laugh was one of the cutest and most contagious smile, that he had ever seen. Sure, sometimes he really wanted to kill him, maybe he was sometimes too tiring and childish, but that was a Part of him and as strange as it sounded, he liked everything about him.**

 **The two were meanwhile getting closer and closer.**

 **But when it got to close for Naruto, he tried to turn away, but the black haired didn't let him.**

 **He tightened his grip, whereupon the Uzumaki boy panicked slightly.**

 **,,Not!" Said the black-haired quickly, when the younger one tried to dissolve again, what let Naruto stop.**

 **,,Don't run away." Said Sasuke now quietly and gently, when he came closer again...**

 **,,You don't need to be afraid. I won't do anything you don't want." He looked now deep into the blue eyes and now took Naruto's head between his hands.**

 **,,Don't worry." Whispered the Uchiha now almost, when he was only a few centimeters away from kissing him.**

 **,,Sasuke-"**

 **,,Pssch." Hissed the Uchiha only and kissed him finally, before the blond boy could run away again.**

 **It was just a small kiss and their lips barely touched, but the black-haired didn't want to rush things.**

 **Slowly he solved the kiss and looked into the blue eyes.**

 **But Naruto didn't look frightened or angry, quite the opposite. His eyes were glassy and said, that they wanted more.**

 **And the Uchiha of course liked that.**

 **Again he came closer and was about to kiss him, when a cry from below interrupted them.**

 **,,Naruto! Sasuke! Dinner's ready!" Shouted Minato, whereupon the two boys**

 **parted a little ashamed away.**

 **,,Awkward..." Scratched Naruto his upper arm and blushed s but, before he walked past Sasuke and opened the door.**

 **,,Are you coming?" Turned Naruto in the hallway again around, when Sasuke was still standing in his room.**

 **,,I'm coming." Grinned the Uchiha slightly, before he now followed the blond boy downwards.**

 **For a brief moment, he was afraid that it would be strange again between them.**

 **But that it wasn't strange.**

 **Naruto seemed to be as usual.**

 **He just didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sasuke gulped his food down so fast he could, while everyone on the table looked confused at him.**

 **Sasuke was normally the last person, who would eat so fast, but he wanted as soon as possible to continue where the two were interrupted.**

 **Naruto ate like always, but always looked with one eye skeptically at Sasuke.**

 **As soon as the Uzumaki boy had ate his plate empty, the young Uchiha stood up and pulled Naruto back with him upstairs to his room.**

 **,,Don't you think, that Sasuke is behaving a little odd?" Looked Minato a little confused after them.**

 **,,Sasuke has never been really patient." Had Itachi to smirk.**

 **,,What do you mean?" Looked the blond man now confused at him.**

 **,,I just think, that they have a lot to talk about, that's all." Grinned Itachi, before he grabbed Sasuke's plate and went with it and his own plate in the kitchen.**

 **Minato looked even more confused after him, before he took his and Naruto's plate and walked after him.**

 **,,Did Sasuke tell you anything?"**

 **,,What makes you think that?" Put the Uchiha the plates away and turned to the other one.**

 **,,You seem to know more than me..."**

 **,,I just know my brother really good, that's all." Smiled Itachi not at blond boy. ,,Don't worry. The two seem to understand each other well and that's the most**

 **important thing, don't you think?" He smiled again now and took the plates from Minato.**

 **Shortly their hands touched, whereupon Minato slightly winced and looked startled in the eyes of the black-haired man.**

 **,,Y-You're right." Agreed Minato and looked embarrassed aside.**

 **,,You're probably worrying too much." Smiled Itachi now, before he put the plates away.**

 **,,I suppose you're right." Sighed the blond boy now, before he went back into the living room and collapsed on the couch.**

 **,,You look really stressed out." Followed the Uchiha him now and stopped behind the couch.**

 **,,I am." Sighed the blond boy and massaged easily his neck. ,,I have taken a few days off to be here, when Naruto needs me. I know how Naruto can be, when I engage new bodyguards. But I still have to work from home and hardly slept last night..."**

 **,,You have to learn to relax." Walked Itachi now closer to the couch and put one hand on each of Minato's shoulders.**

 **The Namikaze winced, when the other one touched him and remained silent sitting, when Itachi suddenly began to massage him.**

 **,,You really don't need to do that..." Minato put now his head back on the couch and looked at Itachi.**

 **,,I would love to do it." Smiled he only, whereupon the blond boy swallowed and looked forward again.**

 **,,Just relax and enjoy it."**

 **,,I-I'll try." Closed the blond boy hos eyes and tried to relax, but his body didn't play along with him. He was getting hotter and his breathing became faster and faster.**

 **This was absolutely not a good sign.**

 **,,T-That's enough!" Stood the Namikaze now up.**

 **,,T-Thank you." He said and looked down, so that the other one couldn't see his face and walked back in his room.**

* * *

 **,,Can you tell me, what the heck-" Wanted Naruto to ask annoyed, after he had pulled him all the way up to his room.**

 **But Sasuke didn't let him continue and pushed him against the closed door, whereupon the blond boy immediately interrupted himself and made a painful grimaced.**

 **,,What do you-" But also this time didn't the Uchiha let him talk and kissed him easily.**

 **,,Mhmm." Tried Naruto to push him away, but the other one was stronger and**

 **pressed himself even more against him and put his knee between Naruto's legs,**

 **whereupon the blond boy gave up and just kissed him back.**

 **He couldn't say that he did not enjoy the kiss.**

 **Sasuke noticed that of course, which he now began to intensify the kiss even more. He bit easy in the lip of the other one and nibbled at his lip, whereupon the**

 **blond boy opened his mouth a little, so that Sasuke's tongue could penetrate into his mouth.**

 **Naruto enjoyed the feeling of closeness and the hot kiss between them and now put his arms around Sasuke's neck, in order to overcome the last distance between their bodies.**

 **Just when their kiss got even hotter and passionate and Sasuke already slowly started to explore Naruto's body with his hands, when a cell phone started to rang.**

 **Naruto immediately stopped and pushed the other one easily away.**

 **,,I have to answer that." Said the Uzumaki boy still breathless and now took his cell phone from his pocket.**

 **,,You don't have to." Pushed the black-haired only Naruto's hand with the phone against the wall, before he put his tongue back into Naruto's mouth.**

 **This time the blond boy didn't even try to fight back. He liked it, when the black haired set the tone.**

 **Sasuke took now the phone from Naruto's hand and let it fall to the ground, where it still rang a few times, before the annoying noise finally stopped.**

 **Meanwhile, the Uzumaki boy put his hands again around the neck of the**

 **black-haired.**

 **Sasuke slipped a bit down, so that he could lift Naruto up and carried him to the bed.**

 **When they arrived at the bed, the elder one throw the blond boy onto the bed and looked into the glassy and completely excited eyes from Naruto, before he knelt down on the bed and bent over him.**

 **,,Are you sure?" The black haired breathed slightly against his swollen lips, while the blond boy escaped a slight moan, what accepted the Uchiha as a yes.**

 **He immediately sealed their lips together and lay down at the other one to feel his body even more.**

 **Again Naruto's phone started to ring, but this time also the blond boy ignored it simple and focused entirely on Sasuke and their kiss. Meanwhile, Naruto had his legs spread apart, so that the Uchiha could lay between them and was able to rub against him, while their tongues continued to fight for the upper hand.**

 **Slowly the bulge in Naruto's pants was getting bigger, but all that also didn't leave the black-haired man cold.**

 **The insanely hot and well-shaped body under him, the breathtaking kisses and the insane exciting moans of the Uzumaki boy obfuscated his head and his thoughts.**

 **All he wanted was Naruto, completely naked under him, moaning loudly after his penis.**

 **He couldn't wait to see it, so he quickly put his left hand under the shirt of the blond boy, whereupon Naruto slightly winced and broke the kiss.**

 **,,Your hands are cold." Breathed the blond boy hard and looked into the eyes of the older one.**

 **,,Sorry." Sasuke grinned slightly. He couldn't help it, but he found the Uzumaki boy insanely sweet. ,,Why don't you warm my hand up with your body?" He grinned slightly perverse and let his hand now further slide upward to Naruto's nipples, where he easily pinched into it and began to twirl them.**

 **The blond boy moaned immediately and the other one grinned even more and just kisses Naruto again. He couldn´t get enough of these lips.**

 **But then Naruto´s phone rang again, for the third time in that short time, which really started to annoy Sasuke.**

 **Annoyed, he broke the kiss and now sat down beside the blond boy.**

 **,,It seems to be important. You should better answer it." Sighed the Uchiha annoyed.**

 **Naruto sat up slowly and looked the other one, still breathing hard.**

 **,,Sorry…" He said somewhat embarrassed, before now stood up and went to his cell phone and stooped there.**

 **Of course, the Uchiha enjoyed the view he had now, biting in his lip.**

 **He would love to get up and pinch in this tight ass and massaging it, what he now did.**

 **,,Hello?" Answered the blond boy now the call.**

 **,,Fucking asshole! What are you doing?" Asked Kiba angry.**

 **,,What I´m- woooah!" Interrupted Naruto himself and squealed surprised, when Sasuke suddenly stood behind him and gave him a slap on the ass.**

 **,,You´re okay?" Asked the brown-haired now a little confused.**

 **,,E-Everything fine." Breathed the Uzumaki boy hard and tried not to let out a little moan. The fact, that Sasuke was standing directly behind him and rubbed his bulge against Naruto´s buttocks and let his cold hands now slide under Naruto´s shirt and begun to play with his nipples.**

 **,,Y-Yes, everything g-good." Breathed the Uzumaki boy harder and tried not to moan directly into the phone.**

 **,,Well…" Said Kiba still a little suspicious, but didn´t ask anymore. ,,I have news and we have to talk. It's important." Said the brown-haired now seriously.**

 **,,I-I understand ngh-" Breathed Naruto now heavy and couldn´t help but to moan, when Sasuke was now biting in his neck.**

 **,,We are meeting the others in a hour at the movie theater."**

 **,,A-All right. In an hour." Repeated Naruto and pushed his elbow backward against the elder one to make him clear, that he should stop it, but Sasuke didn´t mind. He was biting even more in Naruto´s neck, whereupon the other one moaned again.**

 **,,S-See you later." Wanted Naruto to end the call as soon as possible.**

 **,,Oh and Naruto?"**

 **,,Yes?"**

 **,,No matter what you are doing, stop it right now." Said the brown-haired still mad, before he hung up. He needed and didn´t want to hear an answer of his best friend. He was not stupid and he knew, what was happening on the other side of the line and he absolutely didn´t like it.**

 **,,You say that so easily." Sighed the blond boy, before he closed the phone.**

 **He couldn´t just ignore the bulge in his pants and it wouldn´t go away by itself and Sasuke didn´t seem to listen as well.**

 **,,What's in an hour?" Asked Sasuke now, while he rubbed his cock against Naruto´s butt and spoiled his shoulder with little kisses.**

 **,,We are meeting with Kiba and the others." Breathed Naruto still hard.**

 **,,The others?" Stopped the black haired immediately, grabbed Naruto´s arm and spun him around. ,,With whom exactly?"**

 **,,Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Sakura." Grinned the blond boy.**

 **,,Forget about it!" Let the bodyguard immediately go of his arm and shook his head.**

 **,,You have no choice." Grinned Naruto only and turned around and opened the door a bit.**

 **,,If you don´t want, that something happens to that sexy ass, you should better come with me." Grinned Naruto and slapped during talking on his ass, before he now walked with a big smile out of the room and let Sasuke alone.**

 **,,Damn." Bite the Uchiha now in his lip and looked after Naruto, how he disappeared into the bathroom.**

 **,,Fuck!" Cursed the Uchiha, before he now turned around and walked to his room.**

 **The blond boy had just left to get rid of his problem and left him alone with his problem.**

 **,,And that´s all my fault.." Bite Sasuke even more on his lips, when he now disappeared into his room and now got rid of his own bulge in his pants.**

 **He knew that the two would have done it by now, if he hadn´t stop and told Naruto to answer the call and he really wanted to bit himself for that.**

 **Now he sat alone on his bed instead of thrusting his penis again and again into the blond boy.**

 **,,Fuck!" Cursed Sasuke still about himself. He didn´t know, if he would ever get the chance again. You couldn´t be sure about that with Naruto. He changed his mind like his clothes, every 5 minutes.**

 **But one thing was certain. The Uchiha wouldn´t give up that easily.**

 **He wanted Naruto.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto and Sasuke came a little later than agreed to the cinema, but nobody was surprised. The blond boy never came on time.**

 **,,Kiba!" Walked Naruto smiling and with outstretched arms at his best friend, but he just looked angry at him, whereupon Naruto dropped his arms.**

 **,,I´m gonna borrow him for a while. You had him long enough." Looked Kiba now angry at the Uchiha and his eyes were sparkling, before he grabbed Naruto´s arm and walked a bit away.**

 **Sasuke looked at the two for a moment, before he now turned to Shikamaru, who was already looking at him.**  
 **,,Hey." He said shortly.**  
 **,,Hey." It came only from Shikamaru, who still looked at him.**  
 **,,Where are the others?" The Uchiha looked now around and searched for the other´s.**

 **,,They have gone to buy the tickets." Said the other one without letting his eyes off from the Uchiha.**  
 **,,Oh, I see. That's good." Said Sasuke a bit awkward. The atmosphere between them was really strange and the other one was staring at him the whole time, what made him slightly nervous.**  
 **Then there was silence between the two, while Sasuke looked everywhere except at Shikamaru.**

 **Now and then he let his gaze wander to Naruto and Kiba to make sure, that the two idiots were still there, while Shikamaru continued staring at him.**  
 **But slowly it started to annoy the Uchiha. He didn´t want to make any trouble with a good friend from Naruto, but he just couldn´t stand it, when someone was staring at him all the time.**

 **,,What-" Turned the black haired now around to Shikamaru and wanted to ask him what his fucking problem was, but stopped himself, when the other´s suddenly came back. Sasuke heard a squeaky voice he knew just too good.**

 **,,Sasuke!" Sakura yelled happily and walked to the two boys and Sasuke sighed only loudly.**

 **He really didn´t want to be near her. He had hoped, that Sakura had understood it yesterday but when she acts like that, he just can´t imagine, that Sakura had understood it.**

 **,,Sakura." He sighed annoyed, when the girl was now standing right in front of him and smiled broadly at him.**  
 **,,I´m glad, that you are also here!" Smiled she at the Uchiha, who only ignored her and turned again around to Naruto and Kiba, who were still standing behind him and talked about something.**

 **,,Sasuke! Hello." Ino and Choji now came to the three.**

 **,,Where did you leave your boyfriend?" Grinned Ino and looked now for Naruto.**

 **,,Kiba has borrowed him shortly." Grinned the black-haired and pointed with his head to the two guys behind him.**  
 **,,Oh really?" Made Ino a few steps to the side, so that she could see him. ,,These two are always together and they are always whispering. Sometimes I really ask myself, what they are still talking about, when they are together all day." She said more preoccupied than everything else, when she looked at these two boys.**  
 **,,Oh really?" Turned the Uchiha now also around to them. He found that really interesting. He knew, that these two were inseparable, but that they were always whispering was new to him.**

 **He always thought, that they were talking about him, but when they did it all the time, then there must be another reason. And Sasuke really wanted to know, what the reason is.**

 **,,You and Sakura aren´t better." Sighed Shikamaru now.**

 **,,Hey!" Sakura complained immediately.**

 **,,That´s not true at all." Now Ino said.**

 **,,He´s right." Choji agreed now nodding.**

 **,,I thought these two didn´t like each other?" Asked the Uchiha now a bit confused. He was only seeing them arguing all the time.**

 **,,Well they love arguing, but when they need to they stick together like clue and would kill for the other one." Shikamaru siad now, shaking his head. He couldn´t understand this logic at all.**

 **,,And I think in your good days you are even worse than Kiba and Naruto." It came now from Choji.**

 **,,Oh really?" Said Sasuke a bit surprised. ,,You shouldn´t argue so much, when you girls are friends." He smiled at Sakura and Ino.**  
 **Sakura immediately had hearts in their eyes and Ino was briefly blinded by his smile.**  
 **,,Woooah!" Ino suddenly yelled loudly and everyone looked surprised at her, even Kiba and Naruto turned a bit surprised to the group of friends around.**

 **,,Not bad Sasuke, not bad." Laughed Ino now loud and slapped the Uchiha repeatedly on the back, who only looked a bit surprised at her. He had no plan, what was going on right here and somehow she scared him.**

 **,,I start to understand how you could persuade Naruto." Smiled Ino again and hit him one last time on Sasuke´s back and the Uchiha stumbled a bit shocked forward.**

 **,,Persuade?" The black haired asked now confused. Now he was completely confused.**

 **,,With your smile and your sweet words you could persuade anyone into a relationship, even Naruto!"**

 **,,And what makes you think, that I had to persuade Naruto?" The Uchiha had to grin.**  
 **,,Oh come on!" Ino had to laugh now and clapped a few times in her hands.**

 **,, You can´t fool us!" Even Sakura said now, what marveled the black haired a bit.**

 **,,Naruto´s never been the type to opnen to others, especially not to other guys. We all may be friends, but somehow it always feel like Naruto is just pretending to be friends with us." Choji said now a little sad. ,,Kiba is the only one, who is really close to him."**

 **,,That´s why we were so shocked yesterday, when you told us, that you two were dating." Ino said now.**

 **Sasuke knew, that it took some time for Naruto to get close to someone, but that even his friends said something like that, surprised him somewhat.**

 **Since Naruto always seemed to be to have them, but even with them he couldn't open up, what made Sasuke a little sad. If you see the blond boy together with his friends, you would never think, that he had such problems, but in reality he had a lot of problems.**

 **,,Don´t take this wrong!" Sakura interrupted the sad mood between the group and Sasuke looked up.**

 **,,We are glad, that Naruto starts to open up a bit with you around." Ino smiled now at the black haired.**

 **,,Thank you." Smiled Sasuke in the group. Slowly he really felt like a actually Part of the group, although he only met this people a week ago.**

 **But one thing was clear to Sasuke. Naruto was really happy to have such good friends at his side.**  
 **But there was still one thing that bothered the Uchiha!**

 **He felt eyes on him through the whole conversation. The same eyes, that he felt earlier. Shikamaru´s eyes.**

 **And even now Shikamaru continued to look at him and now the Uchiha decided to do the same and looked him into the eyes, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn´t read his view.**

 **,,Naruto!" Ino yelled suddenly loud beside him and the two guys looked a bit shocked at her.**

 **,,If you don´t come back here Shikamaru´s going to steal your boy from you!" She yelled with a big grin on his face to the two boys, whereupon Sasuke looked now skeptically at the girl.**

 **,,As soon as I leave you alone, you start flirting with someone else, mhm?" Naruto now came to them, shaking his head, closely followed by Kiba.**  
 **,,I would never do that." Grinned Sasuke and put an arm around the Uzumaki boy. ,,You know, that I only want you." Grinned the black haired wide and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.**

 **Naruto blushed slightly and looked away, while Sasuke now provocatively looked over to Shikamaru, who didn´t seem to like it.**

 **,,You two are sooo cute together!" Ino had immediately hearts in her eyes, while Kiba just shook his head annoyed.**

 **,,Can we finally go in? We will miss the film just because of your stupid flirting." Walked Kiba now inside and hit accidentally against Naruto´s arm. The Uzumaki boy now freed himself from Sasuke´s grip and walked after him.**

 **The others also walked inside, laughing. Only Sasuke stopped for a moment and looked after them with a loud sigh, before he followed the group inside.**

* * *

 **,,If that is some kind of revenge, I don´t think that´s okay!" Sat Naruto now annoyed into a seat.**

 **,,Not everything is about you!" Rolled Kiba with his eyes and dropped into the seat next to his boyfriend.**

 **,,What are you doing?" Turned Ino now to Kiba and looked skeptically at him, as if he had done something completely wrong.**

 **,,Sitting in my seat?" Asked the brown haired confused.**

 **,,That´s not your seat" Protested the blond girl immediately and grabbed Kiba´s arm and pulled him out of the seat.**

 **,,Oh really? And whose seat is that?" Looked he now skeptically at her.**

 **,,Sasuke´s of course!" Stamped Ino easily into the floor and looked now over at the Uchiha.**

 **,,Sitting next your boyfriend in the cinema is the best thing about the cinema, isn´t it?" The blond girl smiled.**

 **,,I can only agree." Grinned the Uchiha satisfied and now sit down beside the Uzumaki boy.**  
 **,,Fine, whatever!" Sighed Kiba annoyed and wanted to sit down next to the black haired, but Sakura cut him off and sat down next to Sasuke.**

 **,,Tz!" He hissed at the pink haired girl annoyed and wanted to sit down next to her, but Choji was already sitting there and Shikamaru right next to him.**

 **,,Are you fucking kidding me!" Kiba got angry.**

 **,,Don´t just stand there." Choji stuffed some popcorn into his mouth.**

 **,,Yeah yeah." Said Kiba annoyed and wanted to sit down next to Shikamaru, but Ino dragged him back a bit and sat down there.**

 **,,Sorry, but that´s my seat." The blond girl smiled now beside Shikamaru and clung into his arm.**

 **Kiba slowly started to get really angry and looked over to Naruto, who was leaning forward to see him better.**

 **The blond boy smiled awkwardly and shrugged, whereupon the brown haired now sat down on the free seat beside Ino and sighed annoyed. He hadn´t imagine that it would end like that and his mood was really down now.**

 **,,He doesn´t seem to be really happy." The Uchiha said now and had to surpress a smile, while he also leaned a bit forward to look at Kiba.**

 **,,And whose fault do you think this is?" Looked Naruto now skeptically at him and leaned backwards again.**

 **,,I am innocent." Grinned the Uchiha and leaned also back. ,,Ino wanted me to sit next to you." He looked now smiling at the silver screen.**

 **,,Tz!" Hissed Naruto only, before he also looked at the silver screen. Not only that he absolutely didn´t want to sit next to his bodyguard, especially not after what had happen earlier, but now he also had to watch a horror movie. He hated those movies.**


	22. Chapter 22

**So guys! :)**

 **The Part is getting a bit hot and if you don´t like sex between two men, you should stop reading here - Thanks :)**

* * *

 **,,Wooah!" Shrieked Naruto and immediately raised his hands to his face. He hated these movies.**  
 **,,What is it?" Grinned Sasuke only satisfied. ,,Are you scared?"**  
 **,,O-Of course not!" Looked Naruto angry at him, before he looked to the canvas again.**  
 **creepy music was heard and a woman walked only with a weak flashlight through a dark room. And not just the woman was scared, Naruto was too. Of course he knew, that these films weren´t real and that it was totally unnecessary to be shit in his pants, but he couldn´t help it. He was afraid.**  
 **The music became faster and faster and the light from the flashlight began to flicker. Absolutely not a good sign.**  
 **,,Fuck! Not now." Cursed the woman in panic and her breathing was getting faster and louder, just like Naruto's.**  
 **Nevertheless, the woman went on and all Naruto could hear was his own heartbeat.**

 **,,Revenge, mhm?" Grinned Sasuke satisfied.**

 **In the beginning he hadn´t understood, what Naruto had said, but slowly he started to understand it.**

 **Kiba probably had heard on the phone, what they were doing and had persuaded the other´s to go into a horror movie, with the knowledge, that his best friend hated horror movies.**

 **A small little payback.**

 **But suddenly appeared someone behind the woman and Naruto and the woman shouted in panic.**

 **The blond boy was so scared, that he suddenly grabbed the arm from the Uchiha and pulled the arm towards himself.**

 **In panic clung the Uzumaki boy at Sasuke´s arm and didn´t even notice, where Sasuke´s hand had landed now. But the other one had noticed it of course.**

 **The Uchiha looked a bit surprised down at his hand and then at Naruto´s face, but he was too much into the movie to notice anything around him.**

 **Sasuke grinned. This evening seemed to turn out pretty good.**

 **The black haired looked back to the screen and smirked, before he bends his knees and put his popcorn on his knees, so that no one could see, what he was about to do.**

 **And then he just grabbed it and Naruto screamed.**

 **Everyone was immediately looked at him, since nothing was happening in the movie and there was no reason for him to scream.**

 **,,What´s wrong?" Asked Sakura confused.**

 **,,Why are you screaming?" Put Choji some popcorn into his mouth and started to chew it.**

 **,,M-My phone vibrated and it scared me. S-Sorry." Scratched Naruto a bit embarrassing the back of his head and everyone sighed and looked back at the screen. Everyone but Sasuke and Kiba.**

 **Sasuke grinned at him, before he also looked back at the screen, while Kiba gave them a skeptical look, before he also turned back to the screen. He was too far away to notice anything.**

 **,,What are you doing, you pervert?" Naruto whispered and immediately tried to pull the hand from his crotch away.**

 **,,You placed it there. I only grabbed it." Grinned the Uchiha satisfied, while the blond boy blushed and still tried to get rid of Sasuke´s Hand.**

 **But the black haired only tightened his grip and the blond boy hold his breath in order not to moan loudly.**

 **,,S-Stop it!" Naruto immediately turned red, when Sasuke´s hand started to make some circulations and Naruto slowly started to get a bump in his pants.**  
 **,,Stop…" Said the blond boy out of breath and tried not to moan, what really wasn´t easy for him.**

 **,,You should focus more on the movie, babe." Grinned the black haired, leaned slightly to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips, before he looked back at the screen.**

 **,,Kyaaa!" Shrieked Ino and everyone looked now over to her. ,,You are soooo cute together." She had hearts in her eyes again and Naruto blushed even more.**

 **For a moment the blond boy thought, that she saw it, but no one said a thing about Sasuke´s hand and the bulge in his pants.**

 **Only now he noticed, that Sasuke had specially positioned the popcorn so that nobody could see it, not even Sakura right next to them.**

 **,,Psch!" Hissed the Uchiha now and winked at her, smiling, whereupon everyone concentrated on the movie again.**

 **,,I´mm gonna kill y- Ah!" Bite the blond boy on his lip, when the Uchiha grabbed his crotch again.**

 **,,What did you wanted to say?" Grinned the black haired and moved his hand further and further over the growing bulge in Naruto´s pants.**

 **,,I hate you." Hissed the other one at him and blushed even more.**

 **,,I love you too." Grinned Sasuke again and leaned to him and again kissed him, for the second time.**

 **But this time it wasn´t just a short kiss and simple touching of lips. This time Sasuke bite him in the lower lip and slide with his tongue in Naruto´s mouth.**

 **And the blond boy let him do it. He couldn´t think clearly again. His mind was completely obscured from the pleasure.**

 **Sasuke´s hand that still massaged his penis and the risk, that at any moment someone could catch them made Naruto insane hot and excited, even if he would never admit that.**  
 **And now the Uchiha also stole him his breath with his kisses.**

 **,,Mhmm!" Pressed Naruto the other one now a bit away and Sasuke looked into the fully glazed eyes of the blond boy. Glazed in pleasure.**  
 **Sasuke grinned about his work.**  
 **The Uchiha now took his hand away and grabbed Naruto´s arm instead, before he got up and pulled Naruto out of his seat. He immediately turned the blond boy to the entrance, so that the others couldn´t see the bugle in Naruto's pants.**  
 **,,Where are you going?" Asked Sakura now.**

 **,,Naruto is too scared. We are going into the lobby and wait there for you." Smiled Sasuke at her.**

 **,,Then we all should go." Sakura stood now up.**

 **,,No no! That´s not necessary. You should watch the movie." Smiled the Uchiha and pushed the blond boy forward.**

 **As soon as the two boys had left the hall and closed the door, grabbed Naruto the other one and pressed him against the wall.**

 **,,What the fuck where you doing?" Pressed the Uzumaki boy him against the wall and looked angry at him.**

 **,,I just want to help you get rid of your little problem, that´s all." Said the black haired pretty unimpressed by his reaction and pushed his knee against Naruto´s crotch, whereupon Naruto moaned and loosened his grip.**

 **,,You don´t want the others to see you like that, right?" Grinned the Uchiha and rubbed his knee against Naruto´s bulge.**

 **,,A-Asshole." Breathed the other one hard.**

 **But the elder one only smirked satisfied, pulled Naruto´s hand away and grabbed his arm now again and pulled him to the toilets.**

 **,,What are you doing?" Freed Naruto himself and stopped.**

 **,,Taking care of your little problem or do you wanna go back inside?" Grinned the other one shortly on Naruto´s bulge.**

 **,,Tz!" Hissed the younger one. ,,I certainly don´t need your help!" He said conceited and walked past him, when Sasuke grabbed his arm again.**

 **,,Let me go!" Said Naruto angry and tried to break free, but the other one looked quickly around and saw a small corridor and pulled him into the corridor. Sasuke pulled him around a small corner and pressed the other one against a wall.**  
 **,,What the fuck are you doing? Let me go!" Said Naruto angry, trying to free himself, but failed. Sasuke was too strong and would certainty not let go of him.**

 **Sasuke knew if he would let go now, everything would be destroyed between them and he didn´t want that! Not after what was finally between them, even if he didn´t really know, what was between them.**

 **,,Ouh, shut up." Said the older one, before he pressed his lips on Naruto´s, but Naruto immediately turned his head away.**

 **,,Stop th-" But again pressed Sasuke his lips and Naruto´s and squeezed his legs between the other one and pushed his knee against the bulge of the blond boy.**

 **Immediately moaned the Uzumaki boy into the kiss and the Uchiha noticed, that he stopped fighting back.**

 **,,You´re so hot…" Breathed Sasuke now against his lips.**

 **,,I want you." Breath he again against Naruto´s lips and ran with his thumb over Naruto´s lower lip.**

 **,,That-" Blushed the blond boy and tried to turn his head awa, whereupon the other one grabbed his shoulders and Naruto looked at him.**

 **,,Don´t! Don´t always run away from me." Sasuke whispered now almost and looked him deep in the eyes, in which lost the blond boy himself for a moment.**

 **Sasuke saw this as his chance and kissed him again, but solved the kissed soon and hoped, that the other one would stay here.**

 **He didn´t want to force him. He was not like his other bodyguard. He liked Naruto, really, and if something would happen between them, then he had to want it too not just him.**

 **And you could never be sure about Naruto´s behaving.**

 **But Sasuke kissed him again and this time the blond boy gave up and gave in to his desire.**

 **They had come this far and this time his penis was thinking for him**

 **The Uzumaki boy closed his eyes and kissed him back. He opened his mouth, so that the other one could slide with tongue inside and their tongues thought for the upper hand.**

 **Again won Sasuke and explored Naruto´s mouth, while his hand went back to Naruto´s step and grabbed his penis. Naruto moaned into the kiss and clawed into Sasuke´s shirt.**

 **Slowly the black haired started to massage the large bulge, while the other one solved the kiss and breathed heavily, laying his head on Sasuke´s shoulder.**

 **He couldn´t believe that they were doing that. Not here and not now.**

 **A few hours ago he had said to himself, that he should stay away from Sasuke and now they were closer than ever.**

 **,,Ngh!" Moaned the blond boy again.**

 **,,Pssch!" Grinned the Uchiha. ,,You don´t want anyone to see us, right?" He grinned at the totally red face of the younger one.**

 **,,T-Then stop!" Breathed the blond boy difficult.**

 **,,Stop? We only just started." He grinned again and now let go of his crotch, before he opened Naruto´s pants and slid with his hand into it.**

 **,,Hey! What are- Ngh!" Tried the Uzumaki boy not to moan, when Sasuke now took his penis in his hand and moved it up and down.**

 **,,What did you say?" Grinned Sasuke again.**

 **,,A-Asshole!" Tried Naruto not to moan again.**

 **,,Oh really?" Grinned the elder one again and kissed him again.**

 **,,Hmm!" Moaned the blond boy into the kiss and it didn´t take long, until Sasuke had something else in his hand than Naruto´s penis.**

 **,,That was fast." Grinned Sasuke now at him, who got even redder.**

 **,,S-Shut up and let me go." He turned his face away.**

 **,,Hm, why? We only just started." Grinned the Uchiha.**

 **,,What?" Asked the blond boy surprised, but the other one just kissed him again, before he could say something.**

 **,,Mh!" Moaned Naruto into the kiss again, when Sasuke again started to massage his penis.**

 **,,That´s-ah! Enough." Breathed the blond boy hard, trying to push Sasuke away from him.**

 **,,Why should I? You like it, right?" Grinned he at the red Uzumaki boy, before he now let go of Naruto´s dick and opened his pants now fully.**

 **,,W-What are you doing?" Asked Naruto and blushed again, when he saw, how the Uchiha also opened his pants and pulled it slightly down and pulled his hard dick out.**

 **,,I also want some fun." Breathed the black haired now hard and pumped his dick up and down.**

 **,,Y-Your crazy? Not here!" Naruto blushed totally, when he understood what the other one was trying to do.**

 **He couldn´t believe, that he wanted to sleep with him here and now. In some corner of a cinema, with the risk, that someone could come here any moment and could catch them.**

 **,,You just have to be quiet." Grinned the Uchiha and pulled now Naruto´s pants even more down and grabbed Naruto´s dick.**

 **,,Ngh! No." Bite the blond boy in his lip, trying not to moan loudly, but it was in vain, when the Uchiha now pressed both dicks together in his hand and moved them together up and down.**  
 **,,Fuck!" Moaned the black haired now. ,,You´re so hot." He breathed heavily against Naruto´s lips, before he kissed him again.**  
 **But the black-haired broke the kiss quickly, grabbed Naruto´s upper arm and turned him around and pushed him against the wall, before the Uzumaki boy could understand, what was happening to him.**

 **,,Wooah! What-" Wanted Naruto to complain, but stopped himself, when he looked back at Sasuke.**

 **,,May I?" Looked the black haired briefly at him, before he now took his penis in his hands and put it between Naruto´s buttocks and rubbed it between them-**

 **Naruto was red in the face, but couldn´t deny that it turned him on.**

 **,,Fuck!" Cursed Naruto and turned again around to the wall in front of him. ,,If someone sees us, your death."**

 **,,Don´t worry." Grinned Sasuke and leaned towards him. ,,If your silent, no one will catch us." Breathed he easily, before he kissed Naruto´s neck from behind.**

 **,,Ahh…" Escaped the blond boy a slight moan.**

 **He couldn´t explain, what was happening right now.**

 **Normally it would let him cold, but alone Sasuke´s voice and his breathing against his skin made Naruto to wax in Sasuke´s fingers.**  
 **His touch was like a weakness. A small touch, a small smile and he could do what we want with him.**

 **,,You're so hot…" Breathed he now into Naruto's ear and bit him lightly in the ear.**  
 **,,Sasuke…" Moaned the blond boy quietly.**  
 **He would never say it, but he couldn´t get enough of his touch and his kisses. He couldn´t get enough of him and couldn´t wait, that he did it at last.**


	23. Chapter 23

**,,Sorry Sorry." Grinned Sasuke now, before he pressed Naruto´s buttocks with one hand apart and let a finger ran over his hole.**

 **,,I`m gonna put it in." Breathed the black haired heavily, before he slowly pushed his index finger inside of him.**

 **,,Ah!" Bite the blond boy immediately into his lip again, so that he couldn´t moan to loud.**

 **To Sasuke´s surprise it was way too easy than expected and he had no problem to move his finger inside of him.**

 **,,Oh I see." Grinned the Uchiha and the blond boy turned his head confused around to him.**

 **,,So you´ve played with this Part of your body, mhm?" He grinned widely, when he now easily stuck his second finger inside, while Naruto blushed immediately and quickly turned his head again.**

 **,,S-Stop talking n-nonsense! W-Why would I do that?"**

 **,,Oh really?" Grinned the Uchiha now. ,,Then this really is going to be painful." He said with a broad grin on his face and the blond boy decided to turn around again to see, what he meant.**

 **But Naruto´s eyes widened immediately and he let out a surprised moan, when the other one had pressed the tip of his dick inside of him.**

 **,,I´m putting it in.." Leaned Sasuke forward to him and bit easily into Naruto´s ear and the younger one moaned again.**

 **,,Ngh! Ah.." Bite Naruto even more into his lip in order not to moan to loud, while Sasuke´s dick slide further and further into him and expanded his inner continuously.**

 **,,It´s all in…" Kissed the Uchiha now the back of his neck and stayed like that so a moment, so that Naruto could get used the feeling and to his size.**

 **And the blond boy was happy about that. Although he played from time to time with this Part of the body, when he masturbated, but his finger was by far not as big and thick like Sasuke´s dick.**

 **,,C-Can I move?" Nibbled Sasuke at the back of his earlobe.**

 **He was impatient. Finally, he was inside of Naruto. He wanted nothing more than to take him hard and fast here, but he didn´t want to hurt him.**

 **,,D-Do what you want…" The blond boy blushed even more and he was glad, that the black haired couldn´t see his face, since he looked at the wall.**

 **,,You´re so cute.." Grinned Sasuke again, gave him a little kiss on the neck, before he leaned back again and slowly pulled his dick out.**

 **He pulled his entire length out, before he trusted with his full length and full strength inside of him.**

 **,,Ahh!" Moanted the Uzumaki boy immediately loud.**

 **,,Psch!" Smirked the elder one immediately. ,,We don´t want anyone to come here, right?" Breathed he hard in Naruto´s ear.**

 **,,B-Bastard." He breathed heavily.**

 **But Sasuke smirked again and trusted inside the Uzumaki boy again and again, pulled it till the tip out and pushed his cock in the next moment inside again.**

 **,,Ngh.. Mhm!" Moaned Naruto now.**

 **,,Fuck!" Moaned the black haired now and leaned forward to the other one. ,,Your voice is insanely hot… But you need to be quiet."**

 **,,T-This is your fault!" Breathed the blond boy hard and turned his head away.**

 **,,Then it´s my job not to get caught." He grinned again and let his right hand wander over Naruto´s back to his shoulders, where he wandered over is collarbone to his neck and from there to his mouth, where he put Naruto 2 fingers in his mouth.**

 **,,Be a good boy and suck them." Smirked Sasuke and breathed into his ear again. Naruto looked angry at him, but left it like that. The fingers inside his mouth really helped not to moan to loud.**

 **,,Fuck.." Moaned the Uchiha quietly. ,,You´re so hot." He moaned, when the blond boy now sucked on his fingers.**

 **,,Mhmm.." Moaned Naruto quietly and it got too much for the black haired. He let his other hand now running to Naruto´s dick, grabbed it and moved it up and down, while the younger one moaned louder.**

 **,,Ngh!" Moaned the Uzumaki boy with his fingers in his mouth.**

 **,,Fuck.. I can´t!" Moaned the Uchiha, but before he could come – did Naruto it.**

 **The blond boy bite hard into Sasuke´s fingers, when he came in Sasuke´s other hand and the Uchiha thrusted one last time inside of him and also he came, inside of the blond boy.**

 **Breathing heavily, Sasuke pulled his penis out and got dressed again.**

 **,,Everything okay?" He asked a bit worried, since Naruto hadn´t moved one bit at all.**

 **,,Everything´s fine." Said the blond boy easily irritated. He was mad at himself. He couldn´t believe, what he had just done.**

 **,,Hey, if-" But the blond boy interrupted him easily.**

 **,,I´ll quickly go into the bathroom and clean myself." Pushed he his pants up and walked now towards the toilets, without turning around or waiting for an answer.**

 **,,Naruto!" Yelled the Uchiha now after him, but the other one of course didn´t stop and walked away.**

 **The black haired decided, that it was probably better to give him some minutes alone. They had just done it and he didn´t really expect Naruto to be happy. He had experienced some bad things and he probably didn´t feel good right now, even if he did want to do it.**

 **The blond boy would calm down and sooner or later they would continue, where they left off.**

 **He really believed that.**

* * *

 **,,Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cursed Naruto and splashed repeatedly cold water into his face, after he had freed himself in the bathroom from Sasuke's sperm.**

 **He couldn´t believe what he had just done.**

 **He really had sex with Sasuke and that in a corridor and the worst thing was, that he liked it.**

 **Sasuke was gentle, but not too much, just right!**

 **His dick felt insanely good inside of him and alone Sasuke´s breath stole him his breath.**

 **He had to admit it.**

 **Sasuke had wrapped him around his little finger and Naruto had lost.**

 **He had feelings for Sasuke. Strong feelings.**

 **,,Are you done?" Naruto suddenly heard a voice behind him and shrugged immediately together and looked into the small mirror over the sink and saw his best friend behind him, leaving against the wall.**

 **,,Fuck! Kiba.!" He said still slightly shocked and turned around.**

 **,,I told you not to scare me like that all the time! You´re gonna kill me one day!" Said the blond boy a bit angry. He hated it, when the other one did that.**

 **,,And I told you, that you shouldn´t have sex with your bodyguard, but it we can´t always have what we want." Kiba said cold.**

 **,,W-What?" Looked Naruto surprised at him and blushed. ,,W-Why… Did you see us?" Naruto blushed even more and dropped his head.**

 **,,It was pretty hard to overhear you both. Even his hands in your mouth didn´t help." Kiba said angry and came a bit closer.**

 **,,I... Well..." Scratched Naruto the back of his head and thought, how he could explain it, but he himself had no explanation.**

 **He just liked Sasuke and the Uchiha seemed to like him. That was the only explanation he had and he knew. that Kiba didn't want to hear that.**

 **,,I wouldn't have expect that from you." Tear the brown haired him out of his thoughts and the blond boy looked surprised at him.**

 **,,What didn't you expect from me?"**

 **,,You know that I don't care with whom you have sex or nit, that's your body. You have to know what you do or not." He looked briefly serious at him, before he walked next to him and supported his hands on the sink and looked bow at Naruto through the small mirror.**

 **Naruto swallowed briefly. Somehow he didn't like were the conversation was going and the mood was also bad.**

 **,,But you're disappointing me, when you are forgetting everything we worked so hard for just because of some sex with a guy."**

 **,,You're serious?" Naruto got now angry and grabbed the shirt of the other one, who turned around to him.**

 **,,Do you really think that I have forgotten everything? Do you know what I've**

 **been through just to get where we are today?" He got even angrier.**

 **,,I know it, but you seem to have forgotten everything." Kiba got now louder.**

 **,,Now listen to me!" Pulled Naruto his best friend now closer.**

 **,, My mother's death and my father and I are threatened every day, do you**

 **really think I have forgotten all that?" Shouted the Uzumaki boy now at him.**

 **,,Hey! What's going on here?" Sasuke came in now, who had waited outside, till he had heard them yelling.**

 **,,I dont know. Did you?" Said Kiba cold, looking his best friend in the eyes, who bit at his teeth, before he let Kiba go.**

 **,,Tz!" Naruto hissed now and walked past Sasuke.**

 **,,Naruto!" Grabbed the Uchiha his arm, when he tried to walk out, but the blond boy freed himself immediately.**

 **,,I need a cigarette." Murmured he angry, before he just walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke looked a moment after him, just to be sure, that Naruto really went to the exit, before he turned around to Kiba.**

 **,,What happened?" Asked the black haired now a little surprised and skeptical.**

 **He never thought, that these two could argue, especially not like that.**

 **,,That's none of your business." Said Kiba only cold and also wanted to walk past him, but Sasuke hold his arm.**

 **,,Listen! I know, that you don't like me but-" But the Uchiha couldn't continue talking.**

 **The brown haired pulled his arm away immediately and turned around now and now it was Kiba, who grabbed him.**

 **Kiba grabbed immediately Sasuke's upper arm with one hand, while his other arm slide now under Sasuke's arm, where he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.**

 **In a second Kiba went a bit to the side, pushed Sasuke's arm on his back and pushed his back down.**

 **The Uchiha had no other choice than to go down with his upper body, so that the other one couldn't dislocated his shoulder.**

 **,,What the-" Asked the bodyguard a little surprised but didn't even try to free**

 **himself.**

 **He knew that grip only too well.**

 **The police, bodyguards and every doorman in the world knew this grip and could use it, but he was surprised that Kiba knew this grip.**

 **,,Now you will listen to me!" The brown haired leaned slightly down to him.**

 **,,Stay away as much as you can from me and Naruto or you will be regret it." He said threatening, before he pushed his shoulder a bit down again and caused even more pain for Sasuke.**

 **,,And believe me, I'm not kidding about that." He said again threatening, before he now let go of Sasuke and walked out of the toilets.**

 **The Uchiha straightened up and rubbed his shoulder slightly and looked at the door.**

 **Somehow he didn't like that.**

 **Kiba looked so different, not like the idiotic clown, how he had met him.**

 **Something was wrong here and he had a strange feeling about all this!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally the next Part! :)**

 **In that Part they are going into a Club called "Camelot". That´s actaully a Club in Tokyo - Sibuya - Well I got that from the internet, since I never went to Japan ( sadly ;( )**

* * *

,,So?" Put Naruto a cigarette in his mouth and lit it on. ,,Have you found out something?"  
,,Hidan´s friend has seen him a lot lately in Club Camelot." Pulled Kakuzu on his cigarette.

,,Club Camelot?" Asked Naruto a bit surprised. ,,What does he want there?"

,,I don´t know." He shrugged.

,,Kiba." Nodded Kakuzu, when the brown haired boy also came into the small backyard of the cinema.

,,Kakuzu." He nodded to him, when he stopped now next to his best friend. ,,And? Some news?" He asked now.

,,Club Camelot." Said Naruto.

,,We should go to Shibuya today." Grinned Kiba wide and also the blond boy had to smirk.

But the three suddenly heard steps and Naruto turned around to see who it was. It was Sasuke.

,,Thank you. I really owe you one." Turned the blond boy now around again and smiled at Kakuzu, who nodded and turned quickly around, before he disappeared again.

Sasuke stood a little further away and looked after the man, while the Uzumaki boy had now throw his cigarette away and turned to face the black haired.

,,Who was that?" Asked Sasuke, when the blond boy now walked towards him.

,,A friend." Stopped Naruto beside him. ,,He has invited us to a club." Said Naruto and wanted to walk past him, when the elder one stopped him again.

,,What?" The blond boy asked and free his arm from Sasuke´s grip.

,,Since when are you smoking?"

,,I´m old enough to smoke." Said the blond boy only, before he walked back into the cinema.

The black haired looked after him, but turned around again, when he heard Kiba clucking with his tongue. Sasuke looked skeptical at him, before Kiba walked also past him into the cinema, giving him a cold look.

The bodyguard looked after the boy for a moment. Somehow Kiba had changed.

He did not know what had happened in the last few minutes, but everything had evolved in the wrong direction.

He had thought, that he could handle Naruto better now and that they were closer now, but it was quite the difference.

Naruto was again cold to him, colder than ever.

Was it because they had sex?

Or was that Kiba´s doing?

And what was with that weird looking guys from just now?

But what concerned him the most was that ridiculous transformation from Kiba. After all, he and Naruto had constantly some stupid dispute and Kiba didn´t like him from the beginning. And Sasuke knew that, but this side of him was different. He seemed so dark and mysterious.  
Completely changed.

* * *

And now they were really in that club, in which that guy had invited them.

Well actually not all. Shikamaru, Ino and Choji had gone home and Sakura was the only one, who had come along with the three boys.

,,And what are we doing here?" Sighed Sasuke annoyed and took a sip from his Coke. ,,Don´t act like an old man. It´s Saturday night, what else should we do than going to a club?" Sighed the blond boy now and drank from his beer.

,,Oh I have there something in my mind." Smirked Sasuke now with his pervert thoughts and the blond boy blushed slightly and looked away. He knew, what the Uchiha was thinking.

,,Don´t you think, that Kiba´s taking his time?" The Uchiha looked now around.

The brown haired had gone to the toilet the moment they had come to this club, but that was a long time ago and he was still not back.

He had a bad feeling about that and at the moment he trusted neither of them, not Naruto nor Kiba.

,,Do you stop the time, when someone is on the toilet?" Looked Naruto now skeptical at him.

,,Tz, of course not."

The Uzumaki boy sighed again. ,,The club is really full and he probably has to wait, that´s all." Waved he only and put his empty beer now on the counter, before he ordered another one.

The Uchiha left it with that. He didn´t believe that explanation, but at the moment he was more worried that Naruto had already ordered the 3 beer in just 20 minutes.

Something here was not right, but before he could really think about it appeared Kiba.

,,Took you long enough." Sighed Naruto now and drank the first sip from his new beer.

,,Sorry sorry." Sighed his best friend and also ordered something to drink. ,,It´s pretty full today."  
,,And?" Pulled the blond boy skeptical an eyebrow up.

,,Everything´s clarified." Took Kiba now a big sip from his drink and turned also around to look at the dance floor.

,,All right." Said Naruto suddenly serious and wanted to drink his whole beer at once, but the Uchiha quickly grabbed the beer and stopped him.

,,Don´t you think, that you already had enough?" He looked skeptically at him.

,,Tz, whatever." He looked briefly angry at him, before he put his beer away and closed his eyes for a moment.

The black haired looked even more skeptically at him. What the heck was he doing?

,,Ready?" Suddenly asked Kiba and put his drink away.

,,Yeah." Breathed the blond boy loudly out, before he opened his eyes again.  
,,Let´s go." Said Kiba and suddenly started walking away through the dance floor.  
The blond boy wanted to follow him, but the Uchiha grabbed his arm, before he could just walk away.

,,Where are you going?" Asked Sasuke a bit panicked.

,,Sasuke." Said the Uzumaki boy serious, looked at him with a look, that the elder one had never seen before. He didn´t knew, what that meant, but it let his blood freeze in his ceins.

The blond boy pulled his arm away and stepped suddenly closer.

Naruto was now only centimeter away and put his hands on Sasuke´s cheek.

,,If you really like you have to let me do that." He said serious and the black haired opened his mouth to say something, but the younger one put his index finger on his lips and Sasuke stopped.

Naruto ut his finger away and leaned forward and kissed him.

Just a short kiss, simple touching of two lips, but that sparked something inside of him.  
Anxiety.

,,Pschh.." Hissed Naruto, before he made a small break. ,,Just… protect me." He whispered against his lips, before he just turned around and walked through the people on the dance floor.

When Sasuke understood, what was happening here, it was already too late.

Naruto was gone between the people.

,,Fuck!" He cursed and wanted to run behind him, when suddenly a hand holds him back.

,,Sasuke! Where are you all-" Wanted Sakura to ask, but Sasuke pulled immediately his arm away.

,,Sorry, just wait here. I´ll be back." The black haired now walked behind Naruto.

He couldn´t believe, what had just happened.

Naruto had told him, that he should leave him alone and in the next moment, that he should stop him?

What was going on here?

Sasuke knew, that this was absolutely not good and that he had to find Naruto.

He had a really bad feeling about all this!

* * *

,,Hey, Naruto- " Walked Minato in his son's room, but stopped a little surprised. It was dark and Naruto was not there at all.  
Little surprised, he turned the light on and looked around, but his son really wasn´t here.

Somewhat annoyed he sighed.

The room looked like a dump, not that he wasn´t already used to it, but he just wanted to come once in this room and see it clean.

Of course he could ask his housekeepers to clean it, but Naruto had made clear, that he didn´t want that and that he needed his privacy.

Of course he found it strange, but he didn´t want to argue with his son even more and left it with that.

,,Really…" Sighed Minato annoyed and picked some clothes from the floor and tossed it into the laundry basket, which stood only 2 steps away.

,,You could at least do that." He sighed again and picked some other clothes up, when suddenly a picture fell out of some pants.

,,Oh!" He said a little surprised and threw the clothes in the basket, before he now picked the picture up.

It was quite wrinkled and folded, which could only mean, that Naruto looked often at that picture.

,,Naruto.." He sighed a bit said, when he looked now at the picture.

It was an old picture, when Naruto was still a kid and was sitting on the lap of his mother.

,,I´m missing her too…" He said sadly, before he put the picture back in his pants and left the room.

He just wanted to spend some hours with his son, before he had to go in his office on Monday again, but now he was a bit depressed and wanted to spend even more time with his son.

He also missed his old family.

They had done everything together, had fun, were laughing all day and they were happy, very happy. But that was all in the past.

His son didn´t even want to spent any time with him, but Minato wanted to change that.

He wanted to spend more time with Naruto and make sure, that at least the two could become a family again, even if it would never be the same again.


	25. Chapter 25

,,Sasuke?" Knocked Minato now on his door, but he got no response and opened it a bit, but also Sasuke´s room was emtpy.

He quietly sighed, before he now went down and in the living room and in the kitchen looking for the two, but he coulnd´t find them.

,,So they are really gone…" Sighed Minato loud and sat down on the couch.

,,Why did nobody tell me that?" He sighed again, when he suddenly remembered something. Not only Sasuke and Naruto were gone, no he also couldn´t find Itachi anywhere.

,,Did he go with them?" He stood now up and walked towards Itachi´s room.

,,No.. He would tell me, of he would go out."

,,Or?" He stopped now at his door and blushed slightly. ,,maybe Deidara is here again?" He whispered now and his heart started beating like crazy.

Quietly, he pressed his ear on the door and listened, but his loud heartbeat and his breathing was all he could hear, what made him a bit suspicious.

Itachi had to be in his room or somewhere in the house, but he hadn´t seen him anywhere, so he knocked now on door. Maybe he was just reading something or maybe he was sleeping.

But when he knocked for the second time he also got no answer, so he decided to go inside.

With a heavy heart he pressed the knob down and opened the door and his breath stopped shortly, when he saw the bed.

But he breathed heavily out again. There was no one in the bed, no Deidara and no Itachi, only a clean bed.

Minato looked briefly around and was a bit surprised, how clean the room was. There was no dust and nothing was laying around. It was really something beautiful after he had seen Naruto´s room.

But then he heard a door open and turned around to see, how Itachi came only with a towel around his waist out of the bath.

,,Oh Minato." He said a little surprised. ,,What are you doing here?"

The Namikaze immediately got big eyes and blushed, till his face looked like a tomato and immediately looked down.

,,Well… I-I wanted to spend some time with N-Naruto, but Sasuke and Naruto a-aren´t here…" He said embarrassed and with a fast beating heart.

,,Oh the two went out earlier." Smiled Itachi and came a bit closer. ,,I think they went to watch a movie or something like that." Stopped Itachi now in front of him and the blond boy swallowed loudly, when he saw his feet.

,,A-Ah! W-Well the I´ll go back. T-Thank you." Said Minato now quickly and turned around. Just when the blond man walked a first step away and wanted to disappear as quickly as he could, when Itachi suddenly grabbed his arm and the blond boy stopped.

,,Wait, Minato."

,,W-What?" Turned Minato a bit around, but continued to look down. He just couldn´t look up.

He would only blush again and his heart would only beat like crazy again. Itachi´s trained body, his wet hair, that clung on his body and his melting smile.

There was no way he could look away.

,,Is there something you want to tell me?"

,,No, w-what do you mean?" Looked Minato confused up, but looked quickly away, when he met Itachi´s eyes.

,,For example, why you can´t look me in the eyes and why you avoid me."

,,Y-You only imagine things.." Laughed the Namikaze and looked now at Itachi.

,,Oh really?" Smirked the other one and Minato looked immediately away.

,,So this has nothing to do with Deidara and me?"

That let Minato´s heart stop for a moment.

Now he stood in the middle of Itachi´s room and searched for an answer. He turned slowly around to him and looked now at him. ,,Y-You knew it?" He looked now completely red at him and swallowed hard.

,,Deidara can´t stop talking and can´t keep an secret to himself." Grinned the Uchiha now and came closer again.

,,I-I can explain!" Got Minato now even redder and waved wildly with his hands in front of his face.  
He was all incredibly embarrassed and tried to explain it, but the other one wanted no explanation.

,,That´s not necessary." Grinned Itachi, grabbed Minato and pulled him over to the bed.

Minato blinked in surprise, when he was suddenly laying on the bed and Itachi stood now in front of the bed and moved his towel from his waits, which fell now slowly on the floor.

The blond man closed his eyes and blushed again.

,,W-What are you doing?" He asked in panic and turned his head to the side.

,,That´s what you want, isn´t it?" Grinned the black haired and crawled now towards him.

,,W-What? No!" Said Minato in panic and looked at him, but got even redder. There was no way he could handle that. Itachi was just too hot!

,,You can´t look me in the eyes, after you saw Deidara and me having sex and you can´t think about anything else, can you?" Grinned the black haired perverted, when he now knelt over him.

,,That…." Swallowed the blond boy hard. He wanted to say, that it wasn´t true, but both knew it better. He was right!

,,Admit it! You want me." Breathed he against Minato´s lips and before the blond boy could do anything, kissed Itachi him.

,,Hmm!" Tried the blond boy to push him away, but the other one simply took his hands and pinned them over Minato´s head.

,,Itachi no-" Turned the Namikaze his head away, but Itachi just took his chin in his free hand and turned it back, so that Itachi could kiss him again.

,,Mhmm!" He tried to solve the kiss again and managed it finally, when Itachi pulled his shirt up.

,,Itachi! Don´t." Said he finally and the black haired let now go of his hands.

,,You don´t have to be scared." He smiled slightly and stroke gently over his cheek. ,,I will be gentle." He smiled and when Minato looked in his eyes, everything was gone.

,,You´re so cute." Smiled the black haired again and Minato blushed again.

,,Too cute." Smiled the other one again, before he kissed him.  
,,Wait!" Pressed Minato him away again and Itachi stopped.

,,What´s wrong?" He asked gently,

,,W-We shouldn´t do that." Pressed he the Uchiha further away, so that he could sit up.

,,Why?" Sat the other one now down beside him.

,Y-You´re my Bodyguard…" Looked the Namikaze down.

,,So?" Said the other one unimpressed, while the blond one looked surprised at him.

,,I mean you like me, right?"  
,,W-Well..:" Swallowed Minato hard and blushed.

Of course he liked him and he had already noticed, that liked Itachi more than he should, but that was all new for him.  
He was married with his wife for years and since Kushina´s death, he never had dated or kissed someone and now a man?

He had never had feelings for another man, but since the Uchiha´s came in his life, everything was different.

,,You like me and I like you." The Uchiha now pressed him down into the bed and the blond boy blushed again.

,,Y-You like me?"

,,Yeah… And that´s why this isn´t wrong." He smirked again, lay down on Minato and kissed him again.

This time the Namikaze kissed him back, although he was not sure about it at first, but that had changed quickly.

Minato was his half-life with Kushina together and always liked girls and never once thought about doing something like that with another man, but Itachi was different.

He really liked him and Itachi´s kisses were really good. They stole your breath and Minato was sure, that we would get weak knees, if he would be standing right now.

He didn´t know if it was because he hadn´t kissed someone for a long time or because the other one was just that good, but he didn´t care.

He enjoyed it.

* * *

,,Fuck!" Bite Sasuke in his lip and looked over the floor, searching for Naruto and Kiba.

,,That can´t be true!" He said desperately, walking now to the bathroom to see, if they were there, but he also couldn´t find them there.

,,Goddamit! He did it again!" He kicked angry against the open toilet door, which crashed against the wall and that pretty loud.

,,Wooow." He suddelny heard someone saying behind him and Sasuke turned around to see, who just came out of the toilette.

,,What made you that angry?"


	26. Chapter 26

**,,Wooow. What made you that angry?" Grinned a boy with slightly longer gray hair and sharp teeth, that reminded Sasuke of a shark or a large fish.**

 **,,Sorry." Cracked the Uchiha with his neck and felt now a bit better, after he had let out his anger at the door.**

 **,,Don´t worry, I´m not really interested in what you are doing with the door or not." Laughed the boy and went to the sink and washed his hands.**

 **The Uchiha turned back around to the door and looked at the crowd and searched for Naruto and Kiba, but it was hopeless. The club was really big and of course it was really full on a Saturday night.**

 **,,I´m gonna kill him…" Muttered the black haired and didn´t notice, that the other boy was watching him through the mirror in front of him. He dried is hands on his pants and walked now next to Sasuke.**

 **,,Can´t you find your little boyfriend?" Stood the gray haired suddenly next to him and the Uchiha noticed, how close he was.**

 **,,What do you mean?" Stepped the black haired a bit away from him and looked skeptically at him.**  
 **,,You know what I mean! The little blond boy." Grinned the other one, before he leaned against the doorframe.**

 **,,Who saw him?" Asked the Uchiha immediately.**

 **,,He went up after your little kiss." Looked the other one a bit skeptical.**

 **,,Up?" Blinked Sasuke surprised. ,,Thank you!" He said immediately and wanted to walk away, but the gray haired boy grabbed his arm and held him back.**

 **,,Where are you going?" The Uchiha immediately freed his arm and looked angry at him. He had no time for that nonsense. He had to find Naruto, before anything could happen.**

 **,,You can´t just go up there." Pushed the gray haired himself from the doorframe and walked a bit closer.**

 **,, Oh yeah? We will see that." Said the black haired seriously and wanted to go again, but again the other one stopped him.**

 **,,I wouldn´t do that." Grinned the gray haired and looked at his nails, while the Uchiha stopped, sighed loudly and turned slowly around to him.**

 **,,And why?" He asked irritably.**

 **,,The area upstairs is only for VIP´s and the two bouncers won´t let you through." He grinned now at the black haired.**

 **,,We will see that." Said the other one a bit angry and turned around, but again stopped him the gray haired.**

 **,,I wouldn´t do that."**

 **,,And why shouldn´t I just walk up there and beat everyone KO, who comes in my way?" The Uchiha turned now angry to him.**

 **,,Well even if you could do that, would it only make noise and even more muscular men would come and even a ninja can´t fight himself through 200 bouncers, right?" Grinned the boy again, whereupon the Uchiha bite angry on his teeth and clenched his fists.**

 **,,And we don´t want, that something happens to your cute little blond boyfriend, right?" Grinned the other boy even wider and walked towards him.**

 **The gray haired stopped right in front of Sasuke and straightened the collar of Sasuke´s shirt, before he now looked up at him and smirked.**

 **,,But I already have an idea, how you can get up there." He grinned now only wider. Sasuke didn´t knew that boy, but he knew, that he wouldn´t like his plan.**

* * *

 **,,You know that he will me, when he finds us, right?" Sighed Naruto, ruffling through his hair, when Kiba and he went the stairs up, just when they had shaken off Sasuke.**

 **,,I don´t think so. It´s his job to protect you and not to kill you, right?"**

 **,,Asshole." Sighed the blond boy again about the stupid comment of his best friend. It was so unnecessary, as if his best friend didn´t know, what he meant.**

 **,,He will survive it." Sighed now Kiba and walked now the other half of the stairs up. ,,He has still Sakura with him, when he is bored." He grinned over to the bar, where the Uchiha was now talking with Sakura.**

 **,,You know…" Looked the blond boy skeptically at him. ,,Sometimes you really are scaring me." He moved an eyebrow up and looked at his best friend.**

 **,,Excuse me?" Looked the other one at him. ,,I only learned from the best." He grinned now at Naruto, whereupon the Uzumaki boy now smiled.**

 **,,You´re right. I am the best." Laughed Naruto briefly, before they stopped at the end of the stairs and in front of the VIP area.**

 **,,Who are you and what do you want?" Asked one of the bouncer in front of the two boys and looked arrogant down on them.**

 **,,We wanna visit Yakushi." Smiled Naruto and looked at the two men in front of him.**

 **,,Yakushi?" Asked the other bouncer now skeptical. ,,Never heard about someone like that."**

 **,,Yakushi Kabuto." Smiled now Kiba, whereupon one bouncer turned around.**

 **,,Hey Kabuto!" He yelled and a man with long gray hair, which were tied back in a plaid looked at him.**

 **,,What?" He stood up and walked towards them.**

 **,,Do you know these two?" Asked one of the bouncer and went to the side, so that he could see Kiba and Naruto.**

 **Shortly widened Kabuto´s eyes, before he smirked.**

 **,,Naruto-kun. Long time no see." He smiled at the blond boy, who looked serious at him.**

 **,,So you know them?" Asked the other bouncer now and Kiba sighed. He had just said his name, so why is he asking that?**

 **,,Yes, they are okay. Let them in." He knocked both bouncers on the shoulder and they went aside, so that Kiba and Naruto could pass them.**

 **,,Why don´t we go into my private room? We have a lot to talk about after all this time and we don´t want to get disturb, right?" He smiled at the blond boy and the Uzumaki boy had to stay calm. He hated that smile.**

 **,,Yeah, sounds good." Put the blond boy his fake smiled on and the two boys followed Kabuto down the hallway, until he stopped at the end and opened the door.**

 **Naruto went inside, but Kabuto stopped Kiba, when he also wanted to go inside.**

 **,,Sorry, but I want to talk alone with Naruto." He stepped between Kiba and the door.**

 **,,But-" But Kiba couldn´t say more.**

 **,,Don´t worry! Tamaki will take good care of you." He smiled at him, before he now went inside and closed the door behind him.**  
 **Kiba stood there a bit surprised and unable to move, before he finally knocked on the door and kicked against it.**

 **But Kabuto just leaned pretty unimpressed against the door on the other side and smiled at the blond boy, who sat now down on the couch in the middle of the room.**

 **There was nothing else in the room, just a big couch and a small table in front of the couch, but there was nothing more, but confused Naruto a bit. He couldn´t understand the reason for such a room.**

 **Well the only reason for such a room was for having sex or some conversations, since this was a club, even if you could hardly hear the music inside that room at all.**

 **,,Oi Kabuto! I swear to God, if-" Yelled Kiba through the door and kicked against it but stopped, when a hand was suddenly laying on his shoulder.**

 **,,You must be Kiba." Kabuto heard a girl talking, before he made his way to Naruto and sat down next to him.**

 **Naruto could only imagine, that the woman voice must be this Tamaki Kabuto had mentioned earlier and looked at Kabuto, how he sat down next to him.**

 **,,So.. Naruto." He smiled and leaned back into the couch. ,,What have I done to deserve a visit from you?" He smiled and Naruto´s blood started to boil in his veins. He couldn´t that he had asked that, but he remained calm and continued with his fake smile.**

 **He could also play this game.**

 **,,Oh I only heard, that you would be here and wanted to see you, that´s all." Smiled the blond boy and slid a little closer to him.**  
 **,,Oh really?" Asked Kabuto surprised and laughed a bit. ,,And I thought, that you were looking for Orochimaru."**

 **,,Why should I do that?" Smiled Naruto again and slipped now even closer, till their knees and upper arms were touching.**

 **,,I´ve always had the feeling, that there would be something between us. And when I heard, that you would be here I thought, that we could continue that." Smiled Naruto now and ran with his finger over Kabuto´s arm.**

 **,,Mhmm." Grinned the gray haired. ,,That sounds good." He grinned and the two slowly came closer and kissed each other.**

* * *

 **,,That will never work." Sighed Sasuke, when they walked the first steps up.**

 **,,It will work, just wait." Grinned the boy from the toilette and stopped, before he looked down at Sasuke, who stopped two stairs under him.**

 **,,My name is Suigetsu, by the way." He smiled.**

 **,,Sasuke." Sighed the Uchiha shortly, before he walked passed him and walked the stairs up, followed closely by the other one.**

 **,,Sorry, only for invited guests." Turned one man around to them, when they arrived upstairs and Sasuke knew, that this would be one of the bouncers Suigetsu had talked about. The Uchiha looked from head to foot at him and he was sure, that he would have no problem to get past him and his friend next to him. But the gray haired was right. He shouldn´t make too much noises till he knew, where Naruto was.**

 **,,He actually belongs to me." Stepped now Suigetsu next to him and put an arm around the Uchiha and grinned perverse.**

 **Sasuke looked briefly through his eye corner at him, before he looked back at the bouncers, who didn´t seem to believe him.**

 **,,Aren´t you here with Suigetsu?" Asked one of the bouncers now skeptical.**

 **,,I am." Grinned he at the Uchiha and ran with his index finger over Sasuke´s cheek.**

 **,,But I got weak, when I saw him." He grinned again and ran with his finger now over Sasuke´s chest.**

 **But the bouncer looked only more skeptically at them and the black haired sighed loudly. He knew, that this wouldn´t work.**  
 **Suigetsu himself was only a guest from a VIP here and couldn´t just bring someone with him. These people always made sure, that not many people could go into the VIP area.**

 **But the gray haired only grabbed Sasuke´s chin and turned his face towards him and in the next moment he just kissed Sasuke and stuck his tongue into his mouth.**  
 **The Uchiha was a bit surprised by that, but let him do it.**

 **He briefly glanced at the bouncers, but they were pretty unimpressed by that, so that the Uchiha now took over.**

 **The black haired grabbed now Suiegtsu´s back and clawed his hand in his hair and turned his head slightly to one side, so that he could intense their kiss even more.**

 **The Uchiha took the upper hand and stuck now his tongue inside Suigetsu´s mouth and pressed him now backwards against the railing and pushed his leg between Suigetsu´s legs.**

 **,,Ah…" Moaned the gray haired into the kiss and Sasuke solved the kiss and nibble and sucked now in his neck.**

 **,,Why don´t we search for a better place?" Said Suigetsu out of breath and pressed the other one a bit away.**

 **,,We will find something. Thanks guys." He put an arm around the black haired and waved at the two bouncers. Just when they walked the first step down, one of the bouncers stopped them.**

 **,,Oi Suigetsu." Said he and the two turned around.**

 **,,Yes?" Grinned the gray haired.**

 **,,Get inside, quickly." He said irritated and the two went inside.**

 **,,Thank you." Grinned Suigetsu and walked past them, followed by Sasuke.**


	27. Chapter 27

,,I can´t believe, that it was that easy." Sighed the Uchiha, after they had past the two bouncers and stood now in a small lounge.

,,And I can´t believe, that you actually put so much energy into it." Grinned Suigetsu and put again his arm around the other one. ,,Your poor little boyfriend."

,,Shut up." Pushed the black haired his arm away and looked around.

,,And why are you looking so bad for him?" Sighed Suigetsu loudly.

,,Are you serious?" Looked Sasuke skeptically at him. ,,You said it yourself. He is my boyfriend."

,,Maybe you should re-think that."

,,And why should I do that?" The black haired looked now skeptically at him.

,,What do you think your boyfriend is doing here? Certainly not to dance."

,,I don´t think you can judge that." Looked Sasuke pissed around, wondering what he should do now.

He knew what Suigetsu meant and he absolutely didn´t like that.

,,Oh come on!" Slapped the gray haired a hand on Sasuke´s shoulder. ,,You know I´m right and that´s why you are so irritated."

,,Don´t touch me all the time." Slapped the Uchiha again his arm away.

,,Woow. You must really love that blond boy, when you are still looking for him, even when you exactly know, what´s happening behind those doors."

Then it was enough for Sasuke. He turned around and grabbed Suigetsu´s shirt collar and pulled him closer.

,,Give me a fucking break! I-" But Sasuke couldn´t say moew, when sudenly one of the bouncers came towards them and shouted, that Sasuke should let him go, but the gray haired only raised his hand and the bouncer stopped.

,,It´s all right." He grinned at the other one. ,,I like it, when they are wild."

The Uchiha bite on his teeth, but let him go. He really wanted to hit him, but he couldn´t afford to get thrown out. He was here to search for Naruto and bring him home!

The bounder looked angry at Sasuke and made with a few hand movements clear, that he would be watching him, before he went back to the stairs.

,,You have temperament and I like that." Grinned Sasuke again, before he sat down on a couch in the small lounge and smirked.

,,And what are you doing now? Looking into every room until you find him?"

,,If I have to." Said the Uchiha serious. He had no other choice.

,,Why don´t you forget that blond boy and-" But Suigetsu was interrupted, when suddenly a big man with orange haird walked towards them.

,,Suigetsu! Where the hell did you go?" The man came angry towards them and the Uchiha could see, that Suigetsu was a bit scared.

,,Relax. I only went to the bathroom." He waved with his hands in front of his face, when the man stood now right in front of him.

,,Oh yeah? And who the hell is he?" The orange haired man pointed at Sasuke, without turning around.

,,Oh you mean him?" Asked Suigetsu and leaned slighty to one side, so that he could see the Uchiha.

,,That´s only Sasuke." Grinned he at him, before he turned back to the other man. ,,He is just here to look for his boyfriend. Don´t worry about him." He grinned at him, grabbed his hand and pulled the man now beside him on the couch.

,,So you´re searching your boyfriend?" Sighed the man, when he sat now beside the gray haired boy and looked at Sasuke.

,,Yeah." Sighed the black haired and looked at these two, how Suigetsu now snuggled against the man, put one leg over him and ran with his index finger over his chest. ,,Suigetsu said, that he is here somewhere."

,,And who is your boyfriend?" Asked the man.

,,Naruto-" Wanted Sasuke explain, but the gray haired interrupted him.

,,Oh the blond boy! You know, the cute little boy, who went with Kabuto."

,,Oh I see. They went into Kabuto´s room."

,,You know where he is?" Askes Sasuke immediately and took a few steps closer.

,,What? Well-" But Sasuke interrupted him again, before he knew what he should say.

,,Tell me where he is! Please!"

The man looked shortly surprised at him. He couldn´t understand all the fuss.

,,Kabuto´s room is down the hall…."

The Uchiha immediately turned around and ran down the long hall until he finally reached the door and yanked it open.

The Uchiha stopped shocked and didn´t knew, what he should say, until he found his voice.

,,Let him go!" He yelled angry and walked towards them.

,,Oh so you are his new toy, mhm?" Grinned the man with gray hair and glasses at him, which made Sasuke even angrier.

,,Let him go! Now!" The black haired got even louder and walked closer.

,,Sorry, but I can´t do that." Grinned the man even more and increased the pressure.

,,He started it and I can´t let him go like that."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open, but he closed it again quickly. He wondered, what he should do now.

* * *

Naruto deepend the kiss quickly and Kabuto didn´t seem to mind and returned the kiss.

The blond boy took advantage of the lapse in concentration and sat now down on Kabuto´s lap. The gray haired broke the kiss and smirked at him.

,,It can´t go fast enough for you, mhmn?" Smirked he at him.

,,Why should me wait?" Grinned the Uzumaki boy now. ,,We both want it, so why should we wait?" He grinned at him and stroke with his hand through the gray hair.

,,That´s right." Grinned Kabuto again and they kissed. Immediately their tongues came into the game, what made their kiss even hotter and wilder.

Quickly wandered Kabuto´s hand to Naruto´s ass and massaged it, whereupon the blond boy grinned into the kiss. Exactly what he wanted.

They gray haired was too distracted by it, that he didn´t notice, that Naruto´s hand moved now to his front pocked and pulled something out.

Just when Naruto wanted to solve the kiss and open the small pocket knife a hand suddenly grabbed Naruto´s wrist and the blond boy opened his eyes startled and saw, that the other one was looking really serious at him.

Naruto swallowed hard. That wasn´t good. Absolutely not.

He immediately tried to jump up and free himself from the grip, but it was useless.

Kabuto stood now also up, but didn´t let him go. Quite the contrary, he tightened his grip even more and pulled Naruto with a little jerk even closer.

,,Did you really think, that you could distract me with something like that?" He now clutched into the blond hair with his other hand and pulled Naruto´s head back. The Uzumaki boy bite painfully on his teeth and tried with his free hand to solve the grip on his hair, but also that was pointless.

,,Fucking Bastard." Looked Naruto angry at him, whereupon the other one laughed and pulled even more on his hair.

,,Ngh!" Pressed the blond boy his eyes together.  
,,You´re still a wild one, mhm?" He grinned now and came Naruto´s face pretty close. ,,But I´ve always liked that about you." He grinned again and pulled even more on the blond hair.

The Uzumaki boy screamed brifely and narrowed his eyes together, while Kabuto quickly snatched him the knife away, walked a bit to the side and put his arm around his neck, so that the knife was now on Naruto´s throat.

,,But you´re only having a big mouth and nothing more." Grinned Kabuto at him and the blond boy tried to free himself, but it was useless.

The other one stood now behind him and had him under his control. Even if he would kick behind him and hit Kabuto somehow, he would get the knife in his neck quickly and he didn´t wanted to die like that.

,,Let me go!" Snapped Naruto angry at him, but the other one only laughed.

,,Is that all you can do?" The gray haired laughed, what made Naruto even more angrier. He hated it, when he couldn´t do anything at all.

,,So tell me, what did you plan to do?" Kabuto suddenly got serious and pressed the knife even more against Naruto´s kin.  
,,I just wanted to ask, where Orochimaru is or did you really think, that I´m here because of you?" Grinned Naruto.

,,Oh really?" Grinned the other one. ,,Your kiss was pretty convincing."

,,That was just play. I would never do something like that with you." He said snidely, whereupon Kabuto´s Mine darkened and placed the knife even more against Naruto`s skin and it cut lightly into his throat, so that the first drop of blood ran down.

The blond boy bite onto his teeth, since he didn´t want to do Kabuto a favor. He would never ask him to stop. He hadn´t fallen that much. He would rather die.

,,These are big words for someone in your position." Said Kabuto now angry and pulled even more on Naruto´s hair. Again bit the blond boy painfully on his teeth.

,,It would be pretty easily to do you right here and now." Breath he into Naruto´s ear.

,,Try it and you are death!" Growled the blond boy angry at him.

,,Oh yeah?" Grinned Kabuto nasty. ,,You already have experienced that, right?" He grinned and let go of Naruto´s hair, but grabbed Naruto´s ass now.

,,Stop it, you fucking pervert!" Struggled Naruto, but the other one only strengthened his grip and put the knife again directly against Naruto´s skin and the blond boy stopped.

,,You shouldn´t move so much, if you don´t want to lose more blood." Breathed Kabuto into his ear, what made Naruto sick.

He really wanted to throw up, but suddenly flew the door open and both looked towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**,,This guy here I wanted to threaten me with a knife and I can´t just let him go."**  
 **Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and his mouth fell open, but closed it again quickly and wondered, what he should do now.**

 **He didn´t wanted to do it, but he had no other choice.**

 **He had vowed to himself, that this would never happen again. He had promised Itachi, that he wouldn´t allow this anymore.**

 **,,I won´t say it again! Let him go!" The black haired said now threatening and looked angry at Kabuto, that even Naruto had to swallow. He had never seen him like that.**

 **,,And what are you doing, when I don´t let him go?" Grinned Kabuto only. ,,Before you can make one step, I´m going to kill him." He grinned widely and moved his hand now from Naruto´s chest up to his neck and up to his chin, where he grabbed it and turned Naruto´s head towards himself.**

 **,,And we don´t want, that something happens to this beautiful face, right?" Pushed the gray haired his chin together and kissed Naruto simply, without taking his eyes from Sasuke.**

 **The blond boy tried to press him away, but that didn´t work. He still had a knife on his skin and when he moved too much, it would go inside his throat and he didn´t want that at all.**

 **Sasuke´s Mine darkened. The other one knew, that Sasuke couldn´t do anything and the way Sasuke looked at him, let Kabuto´s blood boil.**

 **Slowly wandered Sasuke´s hand behind his back.**

 **,,What are you doing? I want to see your hands!" Broke Kabuto immediately the kiss, when he saw that.**

 **,,Of course." Pulled the black haired immediately his hand forward, but not empty.**

 **,,Let him go! Immediately." Hold the Uchiha suddenly a gun in his hand and Naruto stopped to breath for a moment.**

 **He had no idea, that the Uchiha had a gun and that he was carrying it with him. But he actually didn´t know anything about him.**

 **,,You´re not going to shoot." Grinned the gray haired and stepped even more behind the blond boy, so that it was impossible for Sasuke to shoot without hurting Naruto too.**

 **,,Want to test it?" Stay the Uchiha cold and released now the security from the gun and the Uzumaki boy swallowed.**

 **He hated guns, he was really scared of them.**

 **And somehow Sasuke´s expression was different. It was so dark and he showed absolutely no emotions. So cold.**

 **,,So could you-" Wanted Kabuto to say something, but stopped himself.**

 **The Uchiha had shot and the bullet had only hit the wall a few centimeters away from them, but it was close enough for the gray haired to turn shocked around and looked at the bulled behind him in the wall.**

 **The blond boy swallowed again and looked with big eyes at him. He couldn´t believe, that Sasuke had actually shot at him and that without to blink.**

 **,,What were you saying?" Said Sasuke cold and ignored the blond boy.**

 **..Fine! But when you shoot me, you also have to shoot at him!" Said the gray haired serious and stepped even more behind Naruto.**

 **,,H-Hey! What are you-" Wanted the Uzumaki boy to ask, but stopped himself, when someone suddenly appeared behind Sasuke.**

 **,,Sasuke! What´s going on? I heard something damn loud!" Someone stood now next to Sasuke but stopped, when he saw, what was going on.**

 **,,What are you doing?" He looked shocked at him.**

 **,,I´m trying to save my friend, can´t you see that?" Said Sasuke cold and kept looking over at Kabuto and Naruto.**  
 **,,Saving your friend?" Asked the man confused and his mouth flip open, when he saw the knife on the blond boy's neck.**

 **,,Damn Kabuto!" Yelled he now. ,,What the fuck are you doing?"**  
 **,,Shut up Suigetsu." Said Kabuto annoyed and looked serious at him. ,,That has nothing to do with you."**

 **,,Nothing to do with me?" Yelled Suigetsu. ,,You´re threatening someone with a fucking knife! Have you gone crazy?"**

 **,,What´s going on here?" Suddenly another man stood behind Suigetsu and Sasuke and looked a bit shocked at the scenario in front of him.**

 **,,What are you doing?" Asked he Kabuto now quiet calm to Naruto´s surprise.**

 **,,They´ve gone completely insane!" Threw Suigetsu his hands in the air, before he clutched into the shirt of the man.**

 **,,Do something Juugo!"**

 **The man looked shortly at Suigetsu and smiled at him, before he patted him on the head.**

 **Then Juugo turned around to Kabuto and his mine darkened. ,,Let go of him."**

 **,,What?" Shouted he immediately. ,,Why should I? He was the one, who attacked me!"**

 **,,Even if it is true…." Jugo walked a few steps closer. ,,But Sasuke here has a gun and I don´t think, that he will put it away." He said seriously and Kabuto looked deep into his eyes.**

 **,,But-" But Jugo interrupted him immediately.**

 **..He will use it again and next time he will not miss." He said serious.**

 **,,Do you want this?"**

 **The gray haired looked briefly at him, before he looked over at Sasuke, who looked cold as ever at them.**

 **Slowly Kabuto loosened his grip on Naruto and let him go.**

 **Naruto walked immediately a few steps away from him, before he turned around to Kabuto.**

 **,,Fucking asshole!" He hissed at him and showed him the middle finger, before he turned back around and wanted to go to the Uchiha.**

 **,,Naruto!" Said Kabuto and the blond boy turned around again.**

 **,,What?" He said angry, but Kabuto grabbed his Naruto´s shirt and pulled him closer.**

 **,,Hey!" Yelled Suigetsu immediately.**

 **,,Let him go! Immediately!" Growled the Uchiha now angry and waved with his gun around.**

 **But Kabuto ignored them and looked Naruto straight in the eyes, while their noses already touched, so close where they.**

 **,,The next time I see you, I will do even more worse things to you than Orochimaru did." He whispered now, but the words echoed in Naruto´s ears.**

 **,,You fucking bastard!" Naruto snapped now and wanted to hit him.**

 **,,Okay, that´s enough." Pressed Jugo now Kabuto and Naruto away and Sasuke quickly walked behind Naruto and dragged away, who tried to free himself.**

 **,,Naruto! Calm donw." Pulled the Uchiha him out and tried to calm him down, but it was useless. He didn´t knew, what Kabuto had said to him, but it must have been something bad.**

 **,,I´m gonna kill you? You hear me! I will kill you and that son of a fucking b*tch." Yelled Naruto at Kabuto, while Sasuke finally managed to pull him out into the hall.**  
 **,,Damn Narut0!" Pushed the black haired him slightly forward and the blond boy breathed loudly out and calmed a bit down.**

 **,,What?" He said pissed.**

 **,,What the hell is going on here? What did you do with him and what happened there?" Asked the Uchiha angry.**

 **,,That´s none of your business!" Pressed the blond boy slightly his eyes together, turned around and walked now the corridor along, until he arrived at the stairs.**

 **,,Damnit Naruto!" The black haired ran after him.**

 **,,Just leave me alone, you fucking psychopath!" Growled the Uzumaki boy now and went the stairs down.**

 **The Uchiha stopped shortly, before he started to laugh. ,,Oh, so I am a psychopath?"**

 **,,Who screamed in front of 3 other people, that he would kill someone?" The black haired walked after him.**

 **,,And you almost shot me, so who is the psychopath?" Stopped Naruto at the end of the stairs and turned around. ,,You should protect me and not shoot me!"**

 **,,That´s what I actually tried, you know." Stopped Sasuke in front of him and looked seriously at him. ,,What else could I have done?" He pulled skeptically an eyebrow up. ,,Should I have asked him nicely?"**

 **,,Wow, how funny." Said the blond boy angry, turned around and left.**

 **,,Damn Naruto!" Grabbed the Uchiha now Naruto´s arm and pulled him over to the toilets. He knew, that they should go home, but he had to talk with him first.**

 **Slowly he had enough. He wanted to protect Naruto and in this situation, he had not really much choices than to pull his gun out. And the blond boy acted like everything was his fault.**

 **It was Naruto, who went alone with that man into this room and apparently he was the first one, who had threatened him with a knife, so how was all this his fault?**

 **Once they arrived into the toilets, Sasuke pressed him against the wall and looked angry at him. That was probably not the best place for such a conversation, but it was quieter than on the dance floor.**

 **,,And now?" The Uzumaki boy looked angry at him.**

 **,,What the hell is your problem?" Pressed the Uchiha him even more against the wall.**

 **,,You put yourself in that situation and I tried to save you, so why the hell is this all my fault?"**

 **But the blond boy only turned his head to the side and looked down.**

 **,,Naruto!" Shouted the black haired.**

 **,,Everything is your fault!" Shouted the blond boy and looked at him.**

 **,,If you had left me alone, nothing would have happen!" Tried the blond boy to free himself, but before he could free himself the Uchiha grabbed his arm now and pulled him into one of the toilet cubicle and pressed him now there against the cabin wall.**

 **,,What the heck are you doing? Let me-" Shouted the Uzumaki boy angry and wanted to break free, but the Uchiha pressed his hands against the wall and his knee between his legs, before he kissed him.**

 **,,Mhmm!" Tried the Uzumaki boy to break free again, but it was useless. He had no power left to fight against him and Sasuke´s kisses stole the rest of his power.**

 **They were just too good.**

 **When the black haired noticed, that Naruto had calmed down, broke he the kiss and looked at him, breathing heavily.**

 **,,I won´t ask you what happened up there and what kind of people they are." He said suddenly and Naruto´s eyes widened briefly. ,,You won´t tell it anyway, right?"**

 **The blond boy swallowed loudly and looked away.**

 **,,That´s what I thought." Sighed the Uchiha and let go of Naruto´s hands, which fell immediately down.**

 **,,Just promise me… that you will inaugurate me the next time, when you´re planning something like that again." He said seriously, but the blond boy looked further away, whereupon the elder one sighed again.**

 **He knew, what that meant.**

 **,,Fine. Then just promise me, that you won´t put yourself in such a danger again." The Uchiha laid his hand on Naruto´s cheek and the other one turned his head back to him, but continued to look down.**  
 **,,I was so scared." Smiled the black haired sad and the Uzumaki boy looked him finally in the eyes.**

 **,,Y-You were afraid." He asked uncertainly.**

 **,,Of course!" Smiled the Uchiha immediately. ,,I promised your dad, that I´ll take care of you."**

 **,,Oh I see…" Smiled the Uzumaki boy sad and looked down. ,,My father…"**

 **,,My heart slipped into his pants, when I saw the knife on your neck…" Swallowed the black haired and let his hand now wander to Naruto´s neck, where he wiped some dried blood from his neck.**

 **It was only a small cut, since hardly any blood had flowed, but he could have died and Sasuke knew that.**

 **The blond boy looked at him again and the Uchiha looked from the cut up into his eyes.**

 **,,For a moment I really thought, that I would lose you." He smiled sad again and took Naruto´s face now in both hands.**

 **,,Would it matter?" Naruto looked him now into his glassy eyes and the Uchiha had to smile.**

 **,,What are you talking about?" Snapped the black haired him lightly against the forehead, whereupon the blond boy rubbed offended his forehead.**

 **,,I was really scared, that I would lose you." Said the black haired gently and rubbed slightly over his cheek.**

 **,,Really?" Looked the blond boy with glassy eyes at him.**

 **,,Really." Smiled Sasuke gently and came closer, until their noses touched.**

 **,,Don´t do that ever again, okay?"**

 **Shortly looked Naruto him deep into the eyes, before he nodded slightly. The black haired smiled and came him even closer and kissed him.**

 **It was only a short touch of two lips, but both put a lot of feelings and warmth inside the kiss.**

 **The Uchiha slowly broke the kiss and looked the other one deep into the eyes, before the elder one kissed him again.**

 **The Uzumaki boy opened his mouth immediately, what the Uchiha of course gratefully accepted.**

 **Sasuke´s tongue slide into Naruto´s mouth and nudged his tongue.**

 **Their tongues fight now, while Sasuke now stretched his arm out, so that he could close the door, since it was wide open, but the blond boy suddenly moaned into the kiss and the Uchiha immediately forgot the door.**

 **Shortly broke the Uchiha the kiss, went down a bit and lifted Naruto up and pressed him now even more against the cabin wall. The blond boy wrapped his legs around Sasuke´s waist and his arms around his neck and they kissed again.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Uchiha broke the kiss and nibbled on Naruto´s neck, who pressed his head against the cabin wall and moaned with closed eyes.**

 **The Uchiha smirked and bite now into his neck, whereupon the Uzumaki boy moaned even louder. ,,Fuck." Moaned the blond boy, before he clawed in Sasuke´s hair and pressed him back, so that he could kiss him again.**

 **Even when suddenly someone next to them started coughed they didn´t stop. If someone didn´t like it, then he could just look away or close the door, because neither of them wanted to stop here.**

 **But the person didn´t go away and just cleared his throat again, so the boys stopped and looked towards the cabin door, where now the big guy from earlier stood. Jugo, when Naruto remembered correctly.**

 **,,What?" Asked the blond boy impatient. The member in his pants had already moved up a bit and he had planned to get rid of that with Sasuke.**

 **,,Behave yourself." Sighed the Uchiha and let him now down.**

 **,,What do you want?" Asked the Uchiha now the other man.**

 **,,You should probably know, that Kabuto send his people searching for you and they don´t talk, before they start hurting people." Said Jugo and looked seriously at the black haired.**

 **,,I understand." Sighed Sasuke. ,,We should go." He smiled at the man slightly, before he turned to Naruto.**

 **,,Let us finish this at home." He grinned at him, grabbed his hand and gave him a quick kiss.**

 **,,If we have to." Sighed the blond boy and looked embarrassed away.**

 **Sasuke smiled briefly, before he turned back to Jugo. He just wanted to pass him, when Suigetsu suddenly showed up.**

 **,,Jugooo!" He ran up to him and clung immediately on his arm.**

 **,,Ah Sasuke!" He smiled happy, when he saw him. ..There you are."**

 **But Sasuke and Naruto looked only skeptical at him.**

 **,,We´ve been looking for you! Kabuto-"**

 **,,Jugo already told us." Sighed the black haired.**

 **,,Oh…" Said the gray haired a little disappointed and didn´t know, what he should say now.**

 **,,We should probably go now.! Smiled Sasuke at Naruto and walked past the other boy, but Suigetsu yelled after them, before they could leave the toilets.**

 **,,Sasuke! Wait." He yelled after them and the black haired stopped and sighed.**

 **,,What do you want?" He sighed annoyed and turned around.**

 **,,You don´t really want to go through the front door, right?" Asked Suigetsu.**

 **,,Stop talking shit." Sighed the Uchiha annoyed. ,,We are looking for the back door and try to disappear in silent."**

 **,,Oh quite the clever one, mhm?" Crossed Suigetsu his arms across his chest and grinned at the Uchiha, who returned the grin.**

 **Naruto looked from Suigetsu to Sasuke, before he freed himself from Sasuke´s grip and wanted to go out, when Sasuke grabbed him again.**

 **,,Where do you think you are going?"**

 **,,I´m searching Sakura." Said he only cold and pulled his arm away again.**

 **,,Forget here. We have to leave." Looked the Uchiha serious at him.**

 **..I´m not leaving without her. She is my friend!" Looked the Uzumaki boy angry back. Sure, they had to get out, but he wouldn't leave her back alone. Sasuke had absolutely no idea, what was going on.**

 **,,Fine." Sighed the black haired. ,,Just wait-" But the other one interrupted him immediately.**

 **,,No!" He said seriously. ,,You will wait here and I will get here."**

 **..Forget it!" He grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.**

 **,,Did you forget who I am and why I´m here?" He looked deep into his blue eyes.**

 **,,Don´t worry, I didn´t forget." Pressed the Uzumaki boy his eyes a bit together, before the elder one let him go.**

 **,,Or have you forgotten, that I´m the best in disappearing?" He grinned suddenly and stood now at the doorway and looked over to Sakura, who was still sitting at the bae and looked sadly at her empty glass.**

 **The Uchiha clenched briefly his hands, but nodded.**

 **He knew that he would regret it and that his brother would kill him for it, but the blond boy was right.**

 **He didn´t knew why, but Naruto was damn good at disappearing suddenly and Sakura would only argue with him, when Sasuke would go.**

 **,,Finde." Said the elder one now serious. ,,But don´t make any detours and came back here or I swear to God, that I will tie us together." He grabbed Naruto´s shoulder and he turned around to him. ,,Do you understand me?" He looked death serious in his eyes.**

 **,,Don´t look at me as if it is also a punishment for you." Grinned the Uzumaki boy at him, before he turned back around and walked to Sakura.**

 **,,Idiot." Grinned the Uchiha and shock his head. He walked immediately to the doorway and watched the blond boy, how he walked through the crowd and that insanely fast and no one turned around to look at him or even noticed him, what really surprised him.**

 **When he had walked through the dancefloor earlier, every second someone had turned around to him and said something to him, when he had only touched them.**

 **,,He had quite a temper, mhm?" Walked Suigetsu suddenly beside him and looked also at the blond boy.**

 **,,He is really stubborn and is acting like a child most of the time, but yeah, you could say he was temper." Sighe dthe Uchiha but smiled slightly. No matter how annoying he was, he really liked the blond idiot.**

 **,,You really like him, mhm?" Hit him the other one briefly in the side and the black haired sighed loudly.**

 **,,Looks like it." Sighed Sasuke and continued to look at Naruto, who had now arrived at the bar. Sakura looked briefly surprised at him, before she hugged him.**

 **,,You have to like him, when you do something against Kabuto." Grinned the gray haired and was about to go back to Jugo, when the black haired turned around and grabbed his shoulder.**

 **,,Do you know him well?"**

 **,,Hmm a bit. I worked a bit for him." Grinned the gray haired.**

 **,,Can you tell me somethings about him?" Asked Sasuke immediately.**

 **,,Hm sure, but you should ask Jugo about it."**

 **,,Jugo?" Looked he now at the man behind him.**

 **,,What do you want to know?" Asked the orange haired man now.**

 **,,Everything would be the best." He looked now at Juugo and then back to Suigetsu.**

 **The orange haired looked briefly at him, before he sighed. ,,Fine, but not here."**

 **,,Give him your number." Looked Juugo now at the gray haired, who grinned broadly and pressed Sasuke a note in his hand.**

 **,,Thank you." Looked Sasuke at the note, before he put it in his pocket and turned back around to the dance floor and tried to find the blond boy and Sakura, but they weren´t at the bar anymore.**

 **Immediately came a bit panic up inside of him and he was looking for them on the dance floor, but he couldn´t find them.**

 **,,Fuck!" He cursed and hit angry with his fist against the door frame.**

 **He knew, that he would regret it and now he did it.**

 **Naruto was once again gone.**  
 **,,That little id-" Cursed Sasuke loud, but stopped himself, when suddenly two faces appeared in front of him.**

 **,,What did you say?" The Uzumaki boy looked arrogant at him and pulled an eyebrow up.**

 **,,You scared the shit out if me! I thought you would run away again." Said the black haired now serious.**  
 **,,Do you really think I wanna get tied together with you?" Grinned the blond boy.**

 **,,Tz, idiot." Had he now also to smiled slightly.**

 **But once again his eyes widened, when he remembered something important. They had found Sakura, but where the hell was Kiba?**

 **,,Damn that fucking idiot." Bite Sasuke on his teeth and searched now for the brown haired on the dance floor. Kiba was so stupid, that they already had him under their fists.**

 **,,What is your problem? I´m right next to you, you know?" Asked the blond boy now angry. He didn´t understand, what he had done wrong again.**

 **,,Not you." Sighed the Uchiha. ,,Kiba! We still have to find Kiba." He looked at him and thought, that the Uzumaki boy would go crazy now, but quite the contrary. Naruto remained completely calm.**

 **,,Forget him." He only sighed.**

 **,,And what about your talk earlier, that we don´t leave anyone behind?"**

 **,,I said forget it!" Naruto got suddenly louder and looked quite serious at him and the Uchiha got silent and looked a moment in his eyes, but he couldn´t understand him at all.**

 **,,Sasuke-kun! Naruto. What´s going on?" Sasuke asked now confused and overwhelmed.**

 **,,Naruto had trouble with the owner and we should leave now." Sighed the Uchiha, but smiled at her.**

 **,,What?" Looked Sakura immediately angry at Naruto. ,,What did you do again?" She hit him her fist on his head.**

 **,,Ah! That hurts, you know?" He said immediately pissed and rubbed his head.**

 **The Uchiha only sighed and rubbed briefly the point between his eyes.**

 **,,We can discuss that later. We should go now."**

 **,,Why do we have to leave so suddenly?" Asked Sakura confused.**

 **She couldn´t understand, what was going on. First, everyone is leaving her alone and now that she had found them they want to leave as soon as possible and no one told her what was going on at all.**

 **,,Later.." Said the Uchiha only seriously, grabbed Naruto´s hand, before he turned to the two boys around.**

 **,,Thank you guy´s." We waved at them, before he ran out of the toilets and pulled the blond boy after him.**

 **,,Whoa! Wait!" Stumbled Naruto after him.**

 **,,Hey! Don´t leave me here." Yelled Sakura after them and followed them to the back door.**

 **There stood only two guards, which hit Sasuke with a little blow from behind KO and the three ran out.**

 **Sakura was a little shocked after that, but she followed them.**

 **When they were far enough away she stopped and the two boys had to explain her, what had happened.**

 **Of course they left some details out, like Sasuke was actually Naruto´s bodyguard and not his boyfriend and that Sakura had almost shot the owner.**

 **They told her only, that the blond boy had a little fight with the owner and Sakura had immediately believed that, what made the Uzumaki boy a bit annoyed.**

* * *

 **,,Thanks for bringing me home." Smiled Sakura at the two boys and opened the small gat, that led to her house.**

 **,,No problem." Smiled the blond boy at her and hugged her briefly.**

 **,,Sorry for the bad end." He loosened the hug and smiled a bit embarrassed. He felt actually really bad, that she was alone all the time.**

 **,,It´s okay." She sighed only. ,,I can´t be angry at you for long, you know that." She smiled at the blond boy, before she turned to the Uchiha.**

 **The black haired stepped a bit forward and also hugged her briefly.**

 **,,Sorry. This won´t happen again." He smiled at her and Sakura blushed immediately.**

 **,,D-Don´t worry about it! I´m fine." She smiled at the again, before she went through the gate and closed it behind her. She waved again, before she walked to her house.**

 **The two boys looked after her, till she arrived at the door, before they turned around and walked home.**

 **Silently.**

 **But at some time it was too stupid for Sasuke. He didn´t want, that it would get funny between them again. He wanted the blond boy to let him a bit more in his world and that they could finally stop with that silly games.**

 **,,You won´t say, what happened there with Kabuto, right?" He looked at Naruto, who looked briefly at him, however turned quickly away and the black haired sighed loudly.**

 **,,Fine, but how can I protect you, when you suddenly attack someone with a knife?" Looked he now skeptical at him.**

 **,,I haven´t attack him." Looked Naruto briefly at him, before he looked at the road before him. ,,I wanted it, but he took the knife before I could do anything."**

 **So it was true.**

 **The Uchiha had only said that, because he wanted to know the truth, but he never thought, that Naruto could really do that.**

 **The Uchiha stopped anf grabbed the blond boy´s shoulder, who also stopped and looked at him.**

 **,,Why did you do that? Are you crazy?" Asked the black haired now angry.**

 **,,Calm donw." Looked the blond boy only arrogant at him and slapped his hand away.**

 **,,Nothing happened."**


	30. Chapter 30

**,,You´re serious?" The black haired got immediately louder.  
** **,,You had a knife on the neck and got cuts to prove it and you call that nothing?" He was getting even louder.  
Normally he would have screamed, but they were outside in the streets and he didn´t want to arouse any attention.**

 **,,It will disappear in a few days." Sighed the blond boy only. ,,You worry too much."**

 **,,I have to!" Breathed the Uchiha hard. ,,You apparently worry not enough!"**

 **,,Calm down." The Uzumaki boy suddenly serious and the other one looked him straight in the eyes. ,,I won´t die. Not yet." He said, before he walked away.**

 **,,Oi!" Shouted the black haired after him. ,,What does that mean?" He now walked after him.**

 **,,Hey!" He had finally caught up with him and hold his arm, whereupon the blond boy stopped again.**

 **,,What does that mean? Not yet?"**

 **,,I intend not to die, that´s all Teme." Grinne dthe blond boy at him, but the Uchiha didn´t really believe him.**

 **,,Well.." Sighed the elder one and let him go. He knew, that Naruto wouldn´t say anything at all.**

 **,,Then let´s go home. I need to go in my bed." Yawned the Uchiha now and started walking.**

 **,,Maybe you´re just too old for the job." Grinned the younger one and followed him.**

 **,,That´s all your fault." Grinned the black haired. ,,You´re just to exhausting." Put he an arm around Naruto and flicked lightly against his forehead.**

 **,,Can´t I have some fun at all?" Grinned the blond haired and put now his arm around Sasuke´s hip.**

 **They walked a bit like that, arm in arm, until the black haired stopped.**

 **,,What?" Turned the Uzumaki boy around and walked a bit backwards to him. ,,Didn't you say, that you were tired and that you want to sleep?" He grinned, but stopped, when the back haired just stood there and bowed his head.**

 **,,Hey, Sasuke?" Asked Naruto now a bit confused and worried. He couldn´t understand, what was going on suddenly. Everything was alright just a second ago.**

 **,,Sasuke?" He asked even more worried and walked now right in front of him.**

 **,,Hello?" He waved with his hand right in front of his face, but the other one still looked down.**

 **,,Please don´t do that ever again." Said the black haired suddenly and looked up at him.**

 **,,What do you mean?" Asked Naruto a bit confused by the sudden change.**

 **,,Don´t bring yourself in danger like that again." Said the Uchiha seriously, but the blond boy haired a bit sadness in his undertone. ,,And if you really have to do it, then at least let me protect you and stop running away from me."**

 **He put his hand on Naruto´s cheek and stroked slightly with his thumb over his cheek.**

 **,,That again?" Sighed the Uzumaki boy. He thought, that they had already cleared that in the toilet.**

 **,,Naruto, I´m serious." Interrupted the Uchiha his thoughts suddenly and the blond boy looked a bit surprised at him. Sasuke looked really serious.**

 **,,I´m here to protect you. I would give my life for you and I don´t care, what happened there and what will come. I will always stand by your side and protect you." He looked deep into his blue eyes and took Naruto´s face now in both hands.**

 **,,But you have to let me do it." He came even closer, until their foreheads and noses were touching.**

 **,,Let me inside your world."**

 **The blond boy only stood there and looked into the large dark eyes of the Uchiha and didn´t knew, what he should say.**

 **For a moment he just wanted to fall in his arms and cry, tell him everything what had happened and what he had in his mind.**

 **But Naruto overcame the feeling and pulled himself together even more.**

 **,,You gonna stay with me, no matter what I´m doing?"**

 **,,Yes." Looked Sasuke deep in his eyes.**

 **,,Sorry, but I can´t really believe that. You should stay away from me, when you are smart." Turned Naruto his head away and broke away from him.**

 **,,Let´s go. I wanna go home." Sighed the blond boy and ruffled through his hair shortly, before he walked away.**

 **,,Naruto!" Grabbed the Uchiha his arm and pulled him towards him.**

 **,,I´m serious! I won´t leave you. I will stay by your side. I promise." He said seriously and held his shoulders.**

 **The younger one looked back in his eyes but he couldn´t see a lie or a shakiness. Sasuke was serious, deadly serious.**

 **,,Why?" Formed suddenly a few tears in Naruto´s eyes and Sasuke´s gaze softened.**

 **,,Why are you so sure about that? Why are you doing that for me?" Sniffed the Uzumaki boy.**

 **,,Usuratonkachi." Smiled the black haired and came closer, until their noses touched again and hold Naruto´s face now in both hands.**

 **,,Because I like you." He smiled slightly, before he gave the blond boy a kiss on the forehead.**

 **The Uzumaki boy looked at him, before he couldn´t hold back his tears. He immediately buried his face in Sasuke´s shoulder and sniffed, while his tears slwoly ran down his cheek and fell onto the ground.**

 **,,Seriously." Sighed the black haired and ruffled through his hair, smiling. ,,You shouldn´t cry. You´re a man."**

 **,,I-I..:" Sniffed the blond boy. ,,I am not crying."**

 **,,Of course not." Shook the elder one his head, before he hugged him.**

 **He didn´t know why Naruto was crying, but he knew that he wouldn´t tell him anyway. He wanted to be there for him and hug him and hoped that the blond boy would slowly open up to him.**

 **He wanted to help him and talk with him, what made him cry, since he really began to like the blond idiot.**

 **,,Let´s go home." He took Naruto´s face in his hands and smiled at him. The blond boy sniffed a few times, while the final tear ran now down his cheek.**

 **,,You´re so cute." Smiled the black haired and couldn´t help himself and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The other one looked with big blue eyes at him, while a red glow spread on his cheeks.**

 **The Uchiha kissed him again. The other one looked just too cute. But this time put his lips on Naruto´s, where he now gently pulled his upper lip between his own lips, but released them again and kissed Naruto normally again, before he did the same thing with his lower lip.**

 **The younger one closed his eyes and clutched into Sasuke´s shirt.**

 **He was weak against Sasuke´s kisses and he couldn´t push him away, when Sasuke kissed him like that, as if he would be something special and loved.**

 **He loved those romantic kisses.  
** **Sasuke briefly opened his eyes and smiled. The blond boy was just too cute. Again he closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness and their kiss.**

 **Nut at some time it wasn´t enough for Naruto and the blond boy opened his mouth, so that the elder one could slide his tongue in his mouth.**

 **Sasuke touched slowly Naruto´s tongue, before their tongues played with each other.**

 **Again and again bite and sucked the black haired on Naruto´s lips, whereupon the younger one moaned slightly.**

 **Their kiss became hot and intense and both wanted nothing more than to do more than kissing, but there was only one problem.**

 **They were still standing on the street.**

 **,,W-We should probably finish that at home." Solved the black haired breathing heavily the kiss and looked into the red face of the Uzumaki boy.**

 **,,L-Let´s go." He grabbed suddenly Sasuke´s arm and pulled him along behind him. The Uchiha was sightly shocked, but had to grin. The blond boy was damn cute, when he blushed up to his ears like that.**

* * *

 **,,I-T-A-C-H-I!" Yelled Deidara happy into his phone, when Itachi had finally called him back. Well it was more the alcohol than himself.**

 **Since he went away on Friday night, he had repeatedly tried to call the Uchiha, but he had never called back or answered one call.**

 **The black haired sighed and hold his phone a bit away from his ear, while he slipped out of his room.**

 **,,Sorry, couldn´t call you any sooner." He said softly, turned around and smiled.**

 **,,So it really worked?"**

 **,,Of course." Grinned the black haired now at Minato, who was lying completely naked on his bed, sleeping and only his step was covered with a blanket.**

 **At the beginning the Uchiha had to persuade him, but the blond boy got fast into it and enjoyed it.**

 **,,Thanks." He grinned and closed now the door quietly and went now into the kitchen to get a glass of water.**

 **,,N-No Problem." Babbled Deidara a bit.**

 **,,You didn´t say Sasori anything, right?" Asked the black haired. He couldn´t imagine, that he would be so stupid, but it was still Deidara.**

 **Itachi and Deidara had grown up together and they quickly realized, that there was something between them. As teenagers, they finally had come together and had sex every night and day. But they also realized quickly, that their attraction to each other had to do with sexual matters and nothing with romantic feelings.**

 **So they broke up with 17, but they remained friends and sexual partners, until Deidara met Sasori a few years ago.**

 **Deidara really loved Sasori and the Uchiha had understood that.**

 **But a few weeks again Deidara came crying to him and told him, that he and Sasori had a big fight and it happened again. They had sex.**

 **Deidara stayed with the Uchiha´s and they had a lot of sex, until Itachi got the job offer from Deidara.**

 **Itachi stopped sleeping with Deidara, because his eyes had now something different in his sights.**

 **When Itachi had seen the Namikaze for the first time he knew, that he wanted Minato and he always got, what he wanted.**

 **But Itachi´s first convergences failed and so he had to bring Deidara into it, who had meanwhile made up with Sasori.**

 **But Deidara was immediately enthusiastic and they made that plan. It was rather said Deidara and Itachi wasn´t sure at first, but he had no better plan.**

 **,,Are you crazy?" Yelled Deidara into the phone and Itachi again hold it a bit away from his ear. Something he really wondered, why they were friends at all.**

 **,,We would kill you and then me, when he would knew that!"**

 **,,Right." Sighed the black haired. Sasori was always insanely jealous, especially against him, but Itachi couldn´t blame him for that. Sasori knew about their past.**

 **,,Even if we only wanted to make your babe jealous." Pouted Deidara now at the other end of the line.**

 **,,Maybe it was just for show, but it was still good, right=" He grinned broadly, waiting for a good response.**

 **,,Yes, it was. Like always." Sounded Deidara immediately happy and the Uchiha could almost see the wide grin in front of his eyes.**

 **,,Just-" Wanted Itachi to say something, but stopped himself, when he heard something.**

 **,,Itachi? Hello?" Asked Deidara immediately confused.**

 **,,Wait a minute." Said the black haired briefly into the phone, before he noe walked slowly and quietly towards the living room.**

 **But a wide grin spread across his face, when he saw, what had caused the noise.**

 **,,Sorry, I´ve got to go." He whispered back into the phone.**

 **,,Don´t ruin it with Sasori. It was awesome, like always." He grinned broadly, before he ended the call and pushed it back in his pocket.**

 **He cleared his throat, until he had the attention.**

 **,,I don´t want to disturb, but-"**


	31. Chapter 31

Shortly cleared Itachi his throat, until he had the attention he wanted.

,,I don´t want to disturb you, but could you do it a little quieter?" He looked skeptically at the two boy and even though it was quite dark in the living room he could see the redness, that shot in Naruto´s face.

,,O-Of course. Sorry." Jumped the blond boy immediately panicked up from the couch.

,,I-I´m in my room." Looked Naruto at the ground, before he went the stairs up.

,,Well done." Sighed Sasuke now and stood from the couch up.

,,Sorry, but you should do that in your or his room. Minato certainly don´t want to see his son doing that on the couch with the bodyguard." The elder Uchiha grinned now and leaned against the doorway.

,,Tz, whatever." Said Sasuke annoyed, ruffled through his hair, before he now walked to the stairs.

,,Sasuke?" Asked Itachi and the younger one stopped and turned around to him.

,,What?"

,,Is everything okay between you two?" He asked now skeptically. Sure, they had made out on the couch, but Sasuke was acting a bit weird. Something must have happened.

,,No…" Sighed the younger one. ,,Not really."

,,Want to talk about it?" Asked Itachi now and smiled softly at him.

,,I don´t think, that it would help." Sighed Sasuke.

,,You never know, unless you try." Grinned Itachi now.

,,Maybe tomorrow, not now." He turned now back around and walked the stairs up.

,,Of course." Grinned Itachi at him.

,,Oh Sasuke!"He called him and the other one stopped on the middle of the stairs and looked back at his brother.

,,Not so loud. It´s pretty easy to weak Minato up." He grinned and turned around now and walked back to his room.

,,What? Why do-" Asked Sauke, but the other one was already gone.

,,That idiot." Sighed the younger Uchiha and shook his head, before he now went the stairs up and to Naruto´s door.

He quickly knocked and opened the door. Naruto sat on his bed and supported his elbows on his knees and hid his face in his hands. The Uchiha smiled briefly, before he went in and shut the door behind him.  
,,Everything okay?" He asked softly and came up to him.

,,How can you ask that?" Looked the blond boy immediately angry at him. ,,You´re brother saw us! Everything is over now."

But the black haired only grinned a bit. ,,Calm down." The black haired really liked that cute side of him.

,,Calm down? How can I calm down?" The Uzumaki boy now stood up and grabbed the Uchiha at his shirt and pulled him closer.

,,Your brother knows it and he will tell it my father! He will fire you and lock me in my room forever." He said frantically, looked into Sasuke´s eyes, what made him even angrier.

He couldn´t understand, how the Uchiha could be so calm, when he was about to lose his job.

,,Calm down." Put the Uchiha one hand on his cheek and smiled at him. ,,I won´t get fired."

,,How can you say that?"

,,Look…" He sighed and Naruto let go of him and sat down on the bed again.

,,My brother won´t tell your father anything and even when he did it, would it be so bad?" Sasuke sat down beside him, smiled and stroked over his cheek.

,,Yes!.. I mean…" The Uzumaki boy looked a bit panicked and thoughtfully down. ,,My father has no problem with gay people, but…" The blond boy stopped.

,,But he will think, that I forced you, just like your last bodyguard?"

,,Probably.." Sighed Naruto and looked at him again.

,,He isn´t like that, but when it comes to me he always overact and freaks out."

,,I see." Sighed the Uchiha now and took now Naruto´s hands.  
,,But we shouldn´t worry about that. My brother knows that and won´t say anything." He smiled and squeezed Naruto´s hands.

,,If you say so.." The blond boy smiled now slightly.

,,Since he cleared that now, why don´t we continue, where we stopped?" The black haired grinned and pushed the other one back in his bed and knelt over him.

After almost 10 minutes, Sasuke and Naruto had finally arrived in front of the house.

The Uhciha quickly pushed the other one against the gate and kissed him.

The blond boy opened his mouth quickly and put his arms around Sasuke´s waist and pulled him closer.  
Their kiss quickly became wild and uncontrolled and their hands went up and down on their bodies, until the Uzumaki boy pushed him away and opened the gate.

He turned around again and looked lustful at the Uchiha, before he walked now to the house.

The black haired smirked and looked shortly after him. Before he ran after him and caught up fast.  
,,You naughty boy." Smirked Sasuke and slapped him on the ass. The blond boy jumped a bit up, before he blushed.

,,S-Stop it." He said and searched now for his keys, but it was pretty hard for Naruto, since The Uchiha stood now right behind him and let his hands wander over Naruto´s chest, while he sucked happily on his neck.

,,Sasuke-Ah!" Moaned the blond boy, when Sasuke ran with his fingers over his nipples and the black haired put immediately a hand on his mouth.

,,Not so loud." He grinned. ,,We don´t want to wake your father." He whispered from behind in his ear.

,,Mhm…" Moaned Naruto in his hand, while Sasuke´s other hand now wandered in his pants to find the key.

,,Here." He grinned pulled away from him.

,,T-Thank you." The Uzumaki boy took the key in in his hands. Not looking at him, before he opened the door.

Naruto walked inside, but before he could do anything else had the Uchiha already pressed him against the wall and closed the door behind him and that not very quiet.

,,Are you crazy?" Whispered the blond boy angry. ,,What if-" But Naruto couldn't say more. The black haired had already kissed him.

The Uzumaki quickly forgot his anger and put his hands around Sasuke´s neck, while the black haired pressed his knee between Naruto´s legs, rubbing it against his crotch.

,,Ngh.." Moaned Naruto into the kiss and pressed him away. ,,That´s enough." He breathed hard and pushed himself away from the wall.

,,Oh come on. We won´t stop here." He grinned, grabbed Naruto´s arm and walked over to the living room, where he sat down on the couch and pulled Naruto between his legs.

,,What are you doing?" The Uzumaki boy turned his head back to him and looked angry at him.

,,Just enjoy it." Grinned the black haired again, bite into his earlobe, while his right hand now slipped into Naruto´s pants.

,,Oi! What- Ngh!" Bite the younger one quickly on his teeth, so that he couldn´t moan too loud, when Sasuke took his penis now in his hand and moved his thumb over his tip.

,,Pssch! Be quiet and enjoy it." Grinned Sasuke and breathed into his ear from behind, while his free hand now wandered under Naruto´s shirt and began to stimulate his nipples.

,,Ngh! No." Clawed the blond boy in Sasuke´s hair, but the other one of course didn´t stop. Sasuke started to move his penis and bite now into his neck, not hart of course, when suddenly coughed next to them and both looked over to him.

It was Itachi.

,,Ngh! Ah.." Moaned the girl loudly, while Kiba knelt behind her and thrusted over and over again with his penis inside of her, while his hands massaged her breasts.

,,Mhm!" Moaned now the brown haired and bite Tamaki in her shoulder.

,,Ah! Yes, Yes!" Moaned she loudly, but Kiba stopped immediately, when he heard outside something.

,,Kiba? What-" She asked, but the boy only put his hand on her mouth and slid out of her, before he went to the door and listened.

He immediately heard some people run away and the brown haired couldn´t help but to smile.

,,I´ll kill him." Cursed Kabuto behind the door, before it got silent, while Kiba smiled. He knew, why he was so pissed. Nauto had managed it.

The brown haired pressed his ear against the door to hear better, but it was silent.

,,Damn." He whispered.

Just when he wanted to go back to the girl, he heard a loud voice again.

,,Orochimaru? It´s me." Heard Kiba him and pressed his ear against the door again.

,,Yes, he was here." He heard Kabuto say. He couldn´t see him, but he must have called him.

,,It´s not my fault!" He shouted suddenly. ,,His new Bodyguard fucking shot at me!"

That stopped Kiba shortly. Sasuke had shot at Kabuto?

,,But-"

,,Fine. Friday at 12 in Nuro." Said Kabuto angry, before it got silent again.

,,Fuck!" Screamed Kabuto, before he heard steps walking away.

Kiba smiled and went back to Tamaki to continue, where he had stopped.

,,Mhm?" Rubbed Minato sleepy his eyes and looked to the door, when Itachi came back inside and closed the door behind him.

,,Where did yu go?" He asked still sleep, but sat up.

,,Oh sorry. Did I wake you?" Asked the Uchiha gently and sat down next to him and stroke gently over his cheek.

,,No, it´s alright. Is everything okay?"

,,Everything is fine." Smiled the black haired. ,,I only heard Sasuke and Naruto coming back and wanted to see, if everything is okay." He smiled and lay now on the bed beside him.

,,They are back?" Asked he surprised.

,,Yeah." Smiled Itachi at him.

,,I-I should go to my room." He pulled the blanket away and was about to get out, when the other one stopped him.

,,Why?" He grabbed Minato´s arm and pulled back into the bed. ,,They won´t come into my room anyway." He grinned and knelt now over him.

The blond boy immediately blushed and looked him in the eyes.

,,You just have to be quiet." He grinned, before he lay down on him and immediately started to suck on his neck and move his hands all over Minato´s neck.

,,Ah!" Shouted the blond boy a little surprised. ,,S-Stop. My ass still hurts." He tried to push him away, but it was useless.

Itachi immediately took his penis in his hands and moved it up and now, while Itachi pushed his tongue now in Minato´s mouth and the blond boy immediately stopped to fight back.

He just couldn´t resist him. Itachi had him completely in his hands, right from the beginning.


	32. Chapter 32

,,Since we cleared that now, why don´t we continue, where we stopped?" The black haired grinned and pushed the other one back in his bed and knelt over him.

,,Are you crazy?" Blushed Naruto immediately and tried to push him away, but the other one didn´t move.

,,Oh, come on." Grinned the Uchiha now, leaned down to him and kissed his neck.

,,I´m serious! Get off of me!" Tried the blond boy to push him away again.

,,Don't be like that. It turns you on, when can catch us, right?" Breathed Sasuke into his ear and the other boy shuddered briefly.

,,The sex in the cinema excited you, didn´t it?" Grinned the Uchiha and nibbled on Naruto´s ear.

,,Ngh…" Bite Naruto immediately on his lip and blushed even more.

,,N-Not at all." Pushed he the black haired finally away and sat up. ,,B-Besides my father is a light sleeper."

The Uchiha sighed shortly. He had just heard that.

,,Fine.." Sighed the black haired and lay down beside him, pulling Naruto also down on the bed. ,,Then we should go to sleep." He said and came closer and laid his head and half of his body on the Uzumaki boy.

,,Hey. Get off." Sighed the blond boy now. ,,You´re heavy." Flicked he lightly against his head.

,,Hey…" Said Sasuke serious and the blond boy stopped.

,,What?"

The Uchiha looked now up at him. ,,Let me sleep here tonight."

,,Huh?" Pulled the blond boy immediately skeptical an eyebrow up. There is no way, that Sasuke just wanted to sleep.

,,Your room right besides mine. Sleep there." Flicked he again against Sasuke´s head.

,,But I want to sleep with you." He lay down beside him and hugged him, pulling him closer.

,,Hey! I said no." Tried Naruto to push him away, but it was useless. The other one didn´t move at all. That let Naruto stop and he sighed loudly.

,,If you are afraid, that I´m trying to run away again, then you can calm down. I won´t try anything today, so just sleep-" But Sasuke interrupted him.

,,It´s not that." He looked now serious at him.

,,And what is it?" Looked the Uzumaki boy now at him.

,,Isn´t it normal wanting to sleep with the person you like?" He smiled slightly at him and Naruto felt the redness coming back into his face.

He immediately turned around, laying on his side and buried his face in his hands.

The Uchiha smirked.

,,Is that a yes?"

,,D-Do what you want." Muttered Naruto in his hands.

Sasuke covered both now a blanket and hugged him from behind, smiling.

,,Thank you." He gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, before he snuggled even more at him from behind.

The blond boy got only redder, but let him do it.

He couldn´t remember the last time he was sleeping with one person on one bed and Naruto couldn´t deny it, that it felt good and that he really felt safe.

A feeling he hadn´t had for a while now.

Naruto smiled slightly and put his hand on Sasuke´s, that was wrapped around him.

,,Good night…" He murmured again, before he closed his eyes and slowly started to fall asleep.

The Uchiha looked surprised at him, when Naruto had packed his hand, but enjoyed it and closed his eyes.

He had hoped, that they could do something else, but that didn´t felt bad at all. Absolutely not.

* * *

Annoyed knocked Itachi on the door.

He had managed to persuade Minato to wake Naruto and Sasuke, because he didn´t want Minato to see them together. Himself didn´t knew, what these two idiots had done yesterday and if they were still lying naked in the bed.

,,Fine." He sighed annoyed and opened the door.

He didn´t wanted to go inside, but Minato would come up every minute to look after them, so he had to do it. He just hoped, that they weren´t naked. He wouldn´t mind seeing Naruto naked, but he didn´t need to see his brother like that.

But he was happy, that they weren´t naked, but it still annoyed him, that he was now knocking since two minutes on the door, but no one had even moved.

,,How cute." He looked now at the two, who were cuddling against each other, before he bent down and picked a shirt up, that was lying on the ground and just threw it on his brother.

Sasuke immediately woke up and throw the shirt next to him on the ground, before he saw his brother.

,,What?" Asked the younger one annoyed and sat up, ruffling through his harír, that stuck out in all directions.

,,Breakfast is ready." Said Itachi and looked serious at him.

,,Yeah, yeah." Sighed Sasuke.

,,Come down with Naruto." He said, before he turned around.

,,Yeah, in a minute." Grinned Sasuke now at the boy next to him. He first wanted to make him hungry, but Itachi turned around again and looked serious at him, as if he had read his mind.

,,Oh and Sasuke?"

,,What?"

,,Now!" Said Itachi angry, before he now went out and let the door slam behind him, waking Naruto up.

,,Mhm?" Rubbed the blond boy his eyes and rolled onto his back. ,,What´s wrong?" He looked still sleepy at the Uchiha.

,,Breakfast is ready." Smiled the black haired and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

,,We should go down, before Itachi kills me." Smiled Sasuke again, before he got up from the bed.

Naruto sat slowly up, but remained in the bed like that.

,,I´m quickly going to change my clothes. You should do the same, before we go down." Sasuke ruffled him shortly through his hair, before he turned around, but Naruto stopped him.

,,Sasuke! Wait…"

,,What´s wrong?" Turned the Uchiha at the door around and smiled at him.

The Uzumaki boy swallowed and dropped his head.

,,Thanks.. For yesterday." He said quietly, but loud enough for the other one to hear.

,,I told you, that I will protect you, no matter what happens." Smiled Sasuke again.

,,Still.." Said the blond boy a bit depressed.

The Uchiha sighed again, before he walked back to him.

,,Why don´t we forget everything and start all over?" He put Naruto´s chin in his hand and pressed it up, so that Naruto had to look at him.

,,Okay.." Blushed the blond boy a bit, but smiled back.

,,Good boy." Grinned the elder one, before he kissed him softly. ,,Good morning."

,,G-Good morning." Looked the blond boy a bit red at him.

Sasuke smiled and ruffled through his hair, before he went now to his room and changed his clothes.

The Uchiha found it incredibly cute, that Naruto was so shy and helpless, when it came to things about love and little kisses, but when it came to sex, he was completely different.

But he liked that about Naruto. Both sides.

* * *

,,Everything okay with them?" Looked Minato now a bit worried at Itachi, when he came alone down the stairs.

,,Everything´s alright. They will come soon." Smiled the Uchiha at him and both went into the kitchen, where the foot stood.

Both started to bring everything to the table, until Minato suddenly ket a glass with orange juice fall on the floor.

,,Shit." He hissed and immediately started to clean it, but he was so irritated, that he cut himself on the broken glass.

,,Fuck." He stuck his finger immediately in his mouth and sucked the blood away.

,,Everything okay?" Knelt Itachi now beside him and looked with concern at him. He had never heard Minato say something like shit or fuck.

,,I just cut myself." Bite Minato on his teeth and showed him the small cut. It was not a big cut, but his thumb still hurt.

,,Let me see." Smiled the Uchiha gently and took his hand and looked now closely at his finger.

,,It´s nothing bad." He smiled now and licked now the blood from his hand, which had dropped down from his finger.

The Namikaze blushed immediately and the other one could only smirk. Minato was just too cute.

But suddenly coughed someone next to them and looked aside and Minato blushed even more.

,,N-Naruto!" He gulped and jumped up. ,,Finally."

Itachi sighed and stood now up, walked back into the kitchen to fetch something he could wipe away the mess.

,,Everything okay?" Looked Naruto skeptically at him.

,,I-I just cut myself. That´s all."

,,I see…" Said Naruto rather uninterested and sat now don on his place.

Sasuke smiled briefly at Minato and put a hand on his shoulder, before he sat down next to Naruto on the table.

Minato sighed briefly. That was close.

But Itachi came with a rag and a broom in the room and started to clean the floor.

,,You don´t have to do that! I can-" But the Namikaze stopped himself, when Itachi looked up.

,,Don´t say that! You should take care of your finger and put a band-aid on." He smiled at him, whereupon the Namikaze smiled again.

,,Thank you." He dropped his head and went into the bathroom.

Itachi cleaned the mess in front of him, before he now sat down on the table.

Naruto already started to it, while Sasuke and Itachi waited for Minato to come back. They always did that. Their parents had taught them that.  
Sometimes wished Sasuke, that Naruto would do the same thing, but it was pointless. Naruto forgot everything around him, when he had something to eat.  
Itachi looked briefly at Naruto and smiled, until it faded abruptly.

He immediately looked at Sasuke, but he looked like always at him.

Itachi´s Mine darkened immediately, pointed at his neck and then at Naruto, but Sasuke looked only at him, before he looked away, what provoked him even more.

,,You shouldn´t have to wait for me." Minato suddenly came in the room and Itachi smiled at him.

,,Don´t worry, that´s something like a habit." He smiled at him, before he looked at Sasuke again.

,,Later." Sighed the younger one.

,,Mhm?" Looked Minato now confused at Sasuke. ,,Later?" He asked and sat down next to Itachi.

,,I wanted to show Naruto some self-defense methods." Smiled the young Uchiha at him.

,,Oh really?" Pulled the Uzumaki boy arrogant an eyebrow up and looked at him. ,,That´s the first time I hear that."

Sasuke rolled with his eyes and kicked him under the table.

,,Tz." Hissed the blond boy and looked angry at him, before he continued to eat.

,,Naruto.." Sighed Minato. ,,Can´t you be-" But he stopped immediately, when he saw the small wound on his neck.

,,Oh God! Naruto!" Jumped he immediately from his chair up and walked to his son, where he knelt in front of him and looked confused at him.

,,What?" Asked Naruto confused and looked skeptical at him-

,,What happened with your neck? Are you hurt?" Asked the Namikaze immediately panicked and ran slightly with his fingers over the wound on his neck.

,,I´m fine." Sighed the blond boy and pushed Minato´s hand away. ,,That´s nothing. Just a little scratch." Sighed he and turned back to the table.

,,Thank goodness." Sighed the Namikaze relieved and stood up. ,,I thought someone had attacked you." He said still worried and sat back on his chair.

,,What happened?" He asked now, looked still concerned at his son.

,,Well…" Gulped Naruto and looked a bit overwhelmed over to Sasuke, but he ignored him.

He didn´t want to help Naruto. Naruto should suffer a bit, just like he did last night.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Part is mostly just about** **self-defense training, but that´s also something important to know! :D**

 **Still hope you like it! 3**

* * *

,,Well…" Gulped Naruto and looked a bit overwhelmed to Sasuke, who only ignored him.

,,I…" Bite the blond boy on his lip and looked over to his father and then to Itachi, trying to find an answer.

,,Naruto?" Asked his father now a bit worried and confused.

,,I.. Well…" Stammered the Uzumaki boy now, but couldn´t find an anserwer.

What was a good answer for a cut on his neck?

But the Uchiha had now enough fun and stopped grinning.

,,It´s actually my fault." He sighed, ruffled through his hair, while Minato and Itachi now looked over to Sasuke. Itachi wasn´t really happy to hear that, but the younger one ignored that.

Even Naruto looked a bit surprised at him. He couldn´t believe, that he saves him again. He probably knew, that Minato wouldn´t let him out of his room again, when he heard that and that´s probably why Sasuke said that.

Sasuke really seemed to be different and he really must like him.

The Uzumaki boy dropped his head and let Sasuke tell the Story.

,,I was quickly on the toilet and left Naruto alone and when I came back to the bar Naruto had already a little fight with a drunk man." Sighed Sasuke and looked briefly at the blond boy, before he turned to Minato and Itachi.

,,I arrived just in time and stopped the fight, before he could cut Naruto even more with his broken glass."

,,Wooah really?" Looked Minato a bit shocked at him.

,,I really donßt understand, why they allow such people to go in the club!"

,,The bouncers came immediately and throw him out."

,,Good thing, that you came. Who knows, what could have happened." Looked Minato now worried to his son and at the small cut on his neck.

,,Hey! I´m not a girl, who can´t defend himself!" Looked Naruto immediately at him. He hated it, when everyone acted like he couldn´t even go on the toilet alone. He was a big guy.

,,No one said that." Sighed Minato. ,,But there are situations, where you can´t do anything on your own, you know."

,,Tz!" Hissed his son only.

,,But that´s not necessary. I´m here now." Smiled the younger Uchiha only at Minato, before he smirked at Naruto.

But the blond boy only looked pissed at him, before he put even more food in his mouth. Shortly grinned Sasuke, before he looked back at Minato.

,,But I can show him some tricks to defend himself." Smiled he at Minato.

He had absolutely no problem with a bit physical contact, quite the contrary.

,,Really?" Smiled the Namikaze immediately. ,,That would be great! Right?" He smiled now at his son.

Naruto looked at his happy face and in his puppy eyes and sighed loudly, before he nodded. He just couldn´t say no to that face.

,,Why don´t we go into the hall after eating?" Smiled Minato now at everyone.

,,You want to join us?" Asked Naruto now skeptically.

,,Of course!" Smiled the father. ,,A little training won´t hurt."

,,But of course only if Itachi wants to show me some things." He smiled at the older Uchiha now.

,,More things, mhm?" Smirked Itachi at him and Minato blushed immediately.

,,More?" Looked Naruto now skeptically to his father and to Itachi, while Sasuke only sighed. He really wished, he wouldn't know what his brother meant.

Itachi probably hadn't his hands under control yesterday and sometimes Sasuke really wondered, how they could be so different but so equal at the same time.

,,A-Anyway." Ignored Minato the question of his son and looked with a still red face at the wo boys in front of him. ,,What do you say?" He tried to ignore Itachi´s smirking the best he could, but failed totally.

,,If we have to." Sighed Naruto.

,,Sounds great." Smiled Sasuke and it was decided.

* * *

,,Are you okay?" Stepped Sasuke now besides Naruto.

,,I´m fine." Said the blond boy a bit in thoughts and looked into the small gym in front of them.

,,You know, that you can talk with me about everything, right?" Sighed Sasuke, but smiled gently at him.

The Uzumaki boy looked briefly at him, before he looked back.

,,I just don´t want to be here, that´s all."

,,Why? Did something happen here?" Asked the Uchiha.

,,No." Sighed the blond boy and got silent.

,,Sorry. Maybe I shouldn´t have-" But the other one interrupted him, before Sasuke could turn around and walk away.

,,It´s alright. You don´t have to go." Smiled he sadly at him and the Uchiha stood again beside him and both looked briefly into the small gym, until Naruto broke the silence.

,,My father especially bought that house, because it had that little gym for my mother." He said suddenly and the black haired looked a bit surprised at him.

,,My mother was a passionate dancer and she spent all her free time inside that gym." Smiled the Uzumaki boy said, while old memories about his mother dancing inside the gym took place right in front of his eyes.

,,She even gave lessons here and she even taught me something." The blond boy had to grin now, when he thought about, how desperately his mother always tried to teach him something.

,,You can dance?" Looked the Uchiha a bit surprised at him, but had to smile.

,,Shut up." Blushed the other one a bit and turned his head away.

,,At first I always refused, but I couldn´t say to my mother." Smiled Naruto now gently.

,,She tried to teach me the foxtrot. It took me half a year to get it down, but my mother never gave up and at the end, she was really proud of me and happy." He grinned now, but that quickly disappeared.

,,And just when we started the Viennese waltz.." He stopped suddenl and Sasuke noticed how difficult it was for him to continue. ,,She died."

,,I´m sorry, really." Put Sasuke a hand on his shoulder and looked sadly at him.

,,Thank you." Smiled Naruto sadly at him, and put his hand on Sasuke´s.

,,You really loved her, mhm?"

,,Yeah.." Said the blond boy said and both got silent again, until Itachi and Minato came to them.

,,This awakes old memories, mhm?" Stood Minato now next to his son, so that their shoulders touched.

,,Your mother really loved that room. She would be pretty upset, that we haven´t used it since… a long time."

,,Probably." Escaped Naruto a small smile, when he thought about, how angry his mother could get because of a small thing. She could be on 180 in a few seconds but she also calmed down pretty quickly.

,,Shall we?" Asked Sasuke now and Naruto smiled at him.

Shortly swallowed the Uzumaki boy, before he took the first step inside the hall. He hadn´t gone inside since the death of his mother.

It was pretty hard for him to be here, but Sasuke stepped right beside him and smiled gently at him. That really helped him.

Minato looked smiling at them. He loved it, that they finally became friends and that Sasuke was such a big support.

,,Ready?" Stood now Itachi besides the Namikaze and smiled at him.

,,Yeah." Smiled Minato now at him. But he himslef had also a great support besides him. ,,Let´s start."

* * *

,,Well we should probably start with something easy." Smiled Sasuke and turned to Naruto.

,,Hold my wrists." He smiled at the Uzumaki boy and stretched his arms out to him.

,,Okay?" Said the blond boy a little uncertain, but grabbed now both wrists.

,,It´s pretty stupid to pull him towards you, when someone has grabbed you like that, right?" He looked now briefly at Naruto, who nodded.

,,So I´m gonna show you briefly what you have to do and then I will explain everything slowly, okay?" Smiled the black haired and the other one nodded again.

,,Ready?" Grinned the Uchiha and got an skeptical look, before Naruto focused on his hands again.

The Uchiha had already freed himself from the grip and had shoved him backwards, before Naruto could understand what was happening to him.

,,Wooah!" Fell the blond boy back and landed on his butt.

,,Sorry, are you okay?" Held him the Uchiha immediately his hand out and helped him standing up again.

,,You didn´t need to be so brutal, you know." Looked he now angry at him.

,,Woah Sasuke!" It came now from Minato, who stood with Itachi next to them. ,,That looked really professional!" He smiled.

,,Thank you." Smiled the young Uchiha, before he looked back at the other blond boy.

,,Did you see how it works?"

,,As if I could so fast." Snapped the Uzumaki boy at him.

,,Okay okay." Laughed Sasuke. ,,I´ll show you it again." He held his arms out again and Naruto grabbed his wrists again.

,,You turn your hand against the thumb of your attacker and pull your hand up and your attacker can´t do anything but to let you go, since people don´t have much strength in their thumbs. See?" Explained the Uchiha and showed him it slowly.

Again nodded the blond boy.

,,If your hand is free, you hit with your heel against the forearm of your attacker and he let´s go of your other arm too." He explained and hit with his heel against Naruto´s forearm and Naruto let automatic go of him.

,,And when you are finally free, you can simply push him away and run away." Showed the Uchiha him now slightly way.

,,Got it?" He smiled now at the blond boy.

,,I guess so."

,,Okay, let´s try it." He smiled and now it was Sasuke, who grabbed his wrists.

At first it didn´t really work, but after the second time Naruto had finally freed himself and also Minato tried it with Itachi.

Itachi showed him also a slightly different version of the trick, but that only confused Naruto and they decided to leave it with Sasuke´s version.

It didn´t matter which version he could do, as long as he could do one.

,,Okay, I will explain the next trick." Said Itachi now and stood now right in front of Sasuke.

,,I´ll show you, what you have to do, when someone suddenly garbs you from behind and starts to choke you." HE smiled at the two blond boys, while Sasuke now stepped a bit forward to hi,

,,Couldn´t you show that a bit earlier..." Muttered Naruto to himself.

,,What did you say?" Asked Minato confused.

,,No, nothing." Smiled the blond boy at his father.

Shortly shook Sasuke his head and smiled. He couldn´t already imagine, what Naruto had muttered.

,,So, when someone starts choking you from behind, for whatever reason, you can do a simple trick to set you free."

Sasuke put now his right arm around Itachi´s neck and stabilized his handle with his left hand.

,,First you have to know, with which arm he is choking you. In this case it is the right one." Said Itachi.

,,To free yourself you grab with both hands the arm of your attacker and step a bit with your right foot forwards and throw him over your right shoulder. Just like me." He said and threw Sasuke in the next moment over his shoulder and Sasuke flew with his back on the ground.

,,It´s good, that we have gym mats here." Swallowed Minato, while his son´s eyes started to shine.

,,And of course, when the attacker is choking you with your left arm, you have to throw him over your left shoulder." Said Itachi, while his younger brother got up again.

,,Awesome!" smiled Naruto. ,,Let´s try that, Sasuke." He grabbed immediately the hand of his bodyguard and pulled him a bit away from the others, so that they had enough space to practice.

The younger Uchiha was not really happy, that Naruto seemed to be so excited about that trick.

,,Looks like he is starting to have fun, mhm?" Grinned Itachi now at his brother, when Naruto now throw him over his shoulder for the second time already.

,,Looks like it." Smiled Minato now, before he turned to the Uchiha around.

,,Thanks for doing that to us." He smiled now. ,,I´m really happy, that we can spend some time together and have fun."

,,No need to thank me." Smiled Itachi at him and stroke him lightly over his cheek, while the other one blushed and turned his head away.

,,Oi, Dad!" Interrupted Naruto Itachi and his father.

,,Yes?" Looked Minato now to his son, who walked now towards him.

,,What do you think about changing partners?"

,,Really?" Looked he now a bit surprised at him.

,,Isn´t it better to practice these tricks with other people too?" He smiled now at Itachi.

,,And I think, that Sasuke had enough." He grinned now, waiting for his reaction.

,,Hey! I heard that." Yelled Sasuke annoyed from behind him.

,,So?" Smiled the Uzumaki boy now at his father.

,,Yeah, why not?" He smiled, ruffled shortly through Naruto´s hair, before he went now to Sasuke.

,,Ready?" Smiled Itachi now at Naruto, who only nodded.

,,Fine, let´s do it."

Naruto turned around and Itachi put his arms around his neck and began to choke him.

The blond boy grabbed his arm and throw him immediately over his should and Itachi landed rather not nice on the floor.

But before Itachi could get up again, knelt the blond boy with one knee on his chest and squeezed Itachi´s head with one hand on the floor.

,,Oh wow, that´s pretty good." Said the Uchiha, that Naruto could combine that, but Naruto didn´t let him go, what worried him a bit.

,,Look, Uchiha." Said the blond boy suddenly quietly, but threatening. ,,Stay away from my father or you gonna regret it." He looked serious at him and Itachi couldn´t do anything, just lying there and looking into these two blue eyes.

,,Everything okay?" Asked Sasuke now, when he looked over to them.

,,Got it?" Asked Naruto threatening again.

,,Sure…" Said Itachi now and Naruto let him go and stood up.

,,Everything is fine. Itachi only showed me a new trick." He smiled now at Sasuke, who looked a bit skeptical at him, but didn´t say more.

Itachi stood slowly up and looked at Naruto, who he laughed so happy, as this hadn´t had happened.

,,Want to try it with me?" He smiled now at his father.

,,Are you sure?"

,,Of course." Smiled the Uzumaki boy and they started, while Sasuke now walked over to his brother and they watched them closely.

,,Are you okay?" Asked Sasuke now. He didn´t knew, what had happened with Itachi and Naruto, but he was not stupid.

,,I´m fine." Itachi only said. ,,What do you think of Naruto?" He asked suddenly and his brother looked skeptical at him, before he looked back to Naruto.

,,He acts like the stupid class clown, always smiling, while in reality he is rather alone and afraid to let people inside his world. He shuts everyone out, even his friends, because he is too scared to get hurt again.

He isn´t the cleverest one, but he has a good eye for what the people around him feel and think, but I think you already know that." Sasuke looked at his brother, which mine darkened.

,,He has some secrets and you need a lot of time and patience with him, but I think he slowly lets me in."

,,Is that so…" Said Itachi in thoughts and looked closely at Naruto. He had a bad feeling about him. He couldn´t underestimate him.

,,That looks good." Said Sasuke now and the two blond boys stopped and came towards them.

,,How about a new trick?"

,,What? More?" Whined Naruto. ,,I can´t remember so much at once!"

,,maybe later." Sighed the Uchiha and ruffled through his hair.

,,Let´s go back and-" Wanted Minato to suggest something, but his son interrupted him quickly.

,,Ah sorry Dad! But I still have to do my homework for Kakashi." He scratched a bit embarrassed the back of his head.

,,But we do something later." He smiled and his father sighed briefly, but smiled.

,,Sure of course! School is more important." He put his hand on his son´s head and smiled at him. He wanted to spent more time with his son, but school was important.

,,Sorry." Said Naruto, before he turned around and walked out of the hall and Sasuke walked after him.

,,Sasuke, wait!" Yelled his brother after him and both guys stopped at the door.

,,What?"

,,We still have to discuss something."

,,Can´t we do that later?" Asked Sasuke, but he immediately saw Itachi´s look and he knew, that it couldn´t wait.

,,I will be right there." He sighed and turned to Naruto.

,,Don´t look like that." Laughed the blond boy. ,,It´s not like I can´t do it without you."

,,Naruto-" Sighed Sasuke, but the other one just patted him on the shoulder and walked aaway. ,,Whatever you say, Sasuke."

The Uchiha turned briefly to Minato and his brother, who talked a bit, before he ran after Naruto.

He quickly caught up with him, grabbed his arm and pulled him around the next corner. He pushed him there against the wall and kissed him, before the blond boy could complain.

Naruto tried to push him away, but the Uchiha pressed himself against him and rubbed himself against him let the blond boy stop and Naruto put his arms around his neck.

The Uchiha immediately deepened their kiss and ran with his hands over Naruto´s chest and sides, what let Naruto shudder.

,,Sasuke!" Shouted Itachi suddenly and both stopped.

,,Wait in your room for me." Breathed the black haired hard against his lips, before he kissed him again. Slowly he broke away from Naruto, before he went back to Minato and Itachi in the gym.

The blond boy bite on his lips and went totally red in face back to his room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Soo guys! :)**

 **Here is finally the next Part! Sorry that it took me longer than usual. I had a lot to do but here is it finally. Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

,,So? What was so important, that it couldn't wait until later?" Sighed the younger Uchiha, when Itachi had dragged him to his room.

,,Don't you think, that you own me an explanation?" Looked Itachi skeptical at him and pointed with his finger to his neck.

Sasuke sighed loudly. He had hoped, that his brother would forget about it, but of course he did not, as usual.

,,I hear." Said the elder one now strictly, after Sasuke had still given him no answer.

,,After the movie we went to a club and Naruto once again ran away." Sighed Sasuke, ruffling through his hair. He didn't need to see his brother face to know, that he absolutely did not like that.

,,When I found him, he had a knife on his neck. I was able to free him and we are got away through the back door." Scratched he the back of his head and looked now up at his brother.

Itachi's expression showed more than clear, that he was about freak out and that would the younger one absolutely wouldn't like it.

,,Sasuke." He said with a tone in his voice and Sasuke got goose bumps. ,, Are you sure, that you can do that?"

,,Excuse me?" Sasuke immediately got louder. ,,Sure, I lost him for a moment, but I found him again and he is doing well, right?"

,,That-" Wanted Itachi to say something, but the other one interupted him.

,,Okay listen, Itachi." Sasuke breathed briefly heavy and the other brother stopped himself.

,,I know, that it looks like, that I can't handle it on my own. But Naruto is slowly starting to open up to me. Don't you think, that he would close himself more up, when I would go now?"

,,That maybe-" But the other one interrupted him again.

,,I also met some people, who know Naruto's attacker of yesterday and why Naruto had a fight with him."

Itachi stopped shortly and thought for a moment.

,,Okay fine." Sighed Itachi. ,,But this is your last chance. If he runs away again or something happens again, I'm gonna do something about it. You got me?" He said seriously and took a few steps towards his brother.

,,It's your job to protect him and if it is necessary, with your live. You know that, right?" He stopped right in front of Sasuke and looked with an angry Expression down at him.

Sasuke immediately got goose bumps. He had never seen his brother so dark and dominant.

,,Yes, I know that." Sasuke shook his unpleasant feeling off.

,,I won't lose him again. So don't worry." He went now a step back, since he didn't like it, how close they were.

,,Can I go now?" Sasuke asked now annoyed.

,,If you understand, what I mean, yes."

,,Yes, I know what you mean." Sighed Sasuke and went now out of Itachi's room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

He hated these conversations with his brother. He knew himself, that Naruto could get hurt, if he fucks up, but nothing happened and Naruto was doing fine and that was the most important thing, right?

,,Everything okay?" Stood suddenly Minato in front of him and Sasuke looked at him.

,,Yes." He sighed. ,,My brother is just strictly, that's all." He smiled at him.

,,He's just worried." Smiled Minato now and put a hand on his shoulder. ,,It is after all, also for your life."

,,I know that he is worried, however, Naruto finally opens slowly up. I can't stop now."

Shortly looked Minato at him in surprise. Naruto slowly opened up? This was new.

,,au am glad to hear that, you are finally close." He smiled happily.

,,I wouldn't say, that we are close but I believe, that we are on the right way." Sighed Sasuke but smiled.

,,I'm sure it is." Knocked Minato him on the shoulder, whereupon the other one pushed himself from the door.

,,I'm sure, that Naruto needs held. Who knows what he writes, when I don't help him."

,,Have fun." Yelled Minato after him and looked after him, until he was gone, before he now turned around to Itachi's door.

Shortly he streched his hand out, but pulled it back quickly. He immediately thought of what had happened, when he was inside that room the last time.

But before Minato could walk away opened the door and Itachi stood in front of him.

A bit surprised stopped the Uchiha and looked at him.

,,Minato? Is everything okay?"

,,Y-Yes." Blushed the blond boy a bit and looked away.

,,I-I just wanted to know, if you wanted to eat something special for lunch."

But the Uchiha continued to look skeptical at him.

,,I-It is Sunday and the chef isn't h-here, so I thought, t-that I could cook something." He stammered and looked now into Itachi's face, but blushed immediately more, when he saw that smirk.

,,You're not here because of the food, right?" Grinned Itachi and took a step towards him.

,,O-Of course!" Went the blond boy a step back, but Itachi grabbed him easily and pulled him into his room. He threw him on the bed and went back to the door, where he closed it and locker it.

,,You are a bad liar, Minato." He went slowly towards him again and licked over his lips.

,,N-No! I only- Ahh!" His protest got immediately interrupted by his moans.

* * *

Somewhat annoyed knocked Sasuke now already for the second time on Naruto's door, but the blond boy did not answer. So Sasuke opened the door and stopped a bit shocked.

He hadn't expected that, not that it would disturb him.

With a broad grin, he walked up to Naruto, who was sitting with his back to him on the desk chair and he was wearing his headphones. while he looked at his laptop on which just played a porn.

The Uchiha heard quickly his heavier breathing and a slight moan and stopped now in front of him and looked down at him and his suspicions had been confirmed.

The blond boy really did it himself right now.

Sasuke looked back at the laptop and had to smile.

It wasn't a good porn. He didn't need to look twice to see, that the two boys were beginner and the moans he could hear from the headphones sounded more like acting than a real orgasm.

Their kiss earlier had turned him on more than Sasuke had expected.

With a broad grin leaned the Uchiha down to him and pulled one of his headphones out, while he put his other hand now on his penis.

,,Looks like fun. Can I join you?" Grinned the black haired.

The blond boy immediately jumped up and looked with wide eyes at him, while he blushed.

,,W-What are you doing?" He said immediately panicked and wanted to get away, but the Uchiha only pushed him back into the chair.

,,Don't say that." Grinned the black haired and leaned back down to him and whispered in his ear. ,,Why don't we finish it together? I'll help you." He grinned at the red face of the Uzumaki boy and put his hand back on his dick.

The blond boy jumped a bit up and a little moan escaped his lips.

,,S-Sasuke! No!" Naruto said, when the Uchiha ran with his thumb around the edge of the tip.

Sasuke looked shortly at him, before he stopped and let go of him.

Naruto looked surprised at him. He had never thought, that Sasuke would stop so easily.

,,Fine. As you wish." Went Sasuke now to Naruto's bed and sat down on it.

,,So why don't you continue, while I sit here and watch." He grinned at him.

The blond boy swallowed hard.

It was so damn embarrassing but he couldn´t stop now, he was so close.

,,A-Are you serious?" He breathed heavily and looked embarrassed at him.

,,Of course." Grinned Sasuke. ,,You didn´t want to me to touch you, but you can´t stop now, can you?"

Once again swallowed the blond boy and turned back to his laptop and put his hand now on his own penis again.

Sasuke looked at him again, but he only sat there and smirked with a big grin on him.

Again put Naruto his headphones in his ears and moved his hands up and down. Again and again looked he over his shoulder to Sasuke, who didn´t took his eyes for a second from him.

The blond boy had always his eyes on the Uchiha, while he continued to try to get to his desired climax, but it didn´t work.

It was kind of sick and embarrassing, that the Uchiha was watching him, but it also turned the blond boy on and he wanted more.

He wished that those dark eyes would study his body, while his tongue and his hands ran repeatedly over his erogenous zones.

Completely absorbed in his fantasy moaned Naruto Sasuke´s name, whereupon the Uchiha slowly got up and walked up to him with a big smirk.

,,W-What are you doing?" Asked the blond boy a bit panicked, when the black haired stood now in front of him.

,,You were calling my name?" Grinned he at the blond boy, before he turned his chair slightly around, so that he could stand between Naruto´s legs.

,,You should have just said that you needed my help." He grinned, before he knelt between his legs and took Naruto´s dick in his mouth.

,,W-Whooah!" The Uzumaki boy blushed immediately and moaned slightly, when the wet tongue of the bodyguard drove over his sensitive tip.

,,D-Don´t." He moaned and clutched into the black hair of the other one, but of course he didn´t stop.

Sasuke took his penis in his hand and licked over the entire length, before he took again the tip in his mouth and circled with his tongue over it.

,,Ngh!" Moaned the blond boy, clutching even more in his hair, what made it even difficult to move for the Uchiha. So he stopped and looked up at the Uzumaki boy, who was breathing heavily.

,,I can´t really move, when you hold me like that." He grinned and the Uzumaki boy let go of him.

,,Just be good and stay put." He grinned again, before he leaned down again and put Naruto´s dick in his mouth again.

The blond boy moaned again and clawed now in Sasuke´s shirt and let him do what he wants.

The other one grinned inside and took now Naruto´s dick as much as he could in his mouth, just to put everything out again, so that he could lick over the sensitive tip. The Uzumaki boy moaned again and closed his eyes.

Sasuke ran with his right hand over Naruto´s thigh up to his ass.

,,Woaah!" Jumped the blond boy a bit shocked up, when he suddenly felt a finger inside him, but Sasuke didn´t stop at all.

He took his dick in his mouth and massaged Naruto´s balls now with his left hand, while he pressed now the second finger in Naruto.

,,Ngh! Ah." Moaned the blond boy and stood now up and leaned with his torso towards him, what made it pretty difficult to continue for Sasuke.

,,S-Sasuke! Ah ngh.. Stop." Moaned the Uzumako boy breathless.

,,Why?" Took the Uchiha his dick out again and leaned a bit back, so that he could see his face.

,,You can´t come, when I don´t play with that Part of your body, right?" Grinned the black haired and pushed now his third finger inside, before he put his dick also back in his mouth.

The blond boy, pushed his head back and moaned loudly.

,,S-Sasuke.. Ngh!" Bite he on his lips and clawed back in Sasuke´s shirt. He couldn´t think clear anymore. It was too much for him.

The stimulation in front and in his ass was just too much. With a loud moan he cum in Sasuke´s mouth. The Uchiha swallowed it, while a bit of Naruto´s sperm run down his mouth.

Naruto´s legs began to shake and he slumped to the floor, right in front of Sasuke, who took his face now in both hands.

,,That was too much at once, mhm?" He smiled gently, with a glimmer of satisfaction, what Naruto of course saw and blushed.

,,S-Shut up." He looked away.

,,I see, you still have some energy left." He grinned and the blond boy swallowed again, before he looked back at the elder one. ,,Why don´t we continue?" Grinned the black haired and took Naruto´s chin in his hand, before he simply kissed him.

,,Mhm." Moaned the blond boy into the kiss and gave up to him.

The Uchiha put his hands now around his waist and hugged him closer.

The Uzumaki boy immediately noticed the bump in Sasuke´s pants. Naruto hesitated a bit, but let his hand now slowly move down to Sasuke´s step.

The Uchiha broke the kiss immediately and moaned slightly.

The blond boy swallowed again and opened Sasuke´s pants again, before he put his hand into his underwear.

The black haired moaned again and spoiled Naruto´s neck now with soft kisses.

,,Fuck… Naruto." Moaned the black haired in Naruto´s ear, what sounder incredibly good for the blond boy. His voice was dark, almost smoky, but insanely sexy, when he moaned his name.

The Uzumaki boy stroked repeatedly with his thumb over his tip, while he pushed his foreskin with his hand up and down.

,,Naruto.. That´s soo good." Breathed the Uchiha in his ear and Naruto escaped a little almost silent moan, but the other one had heard it of course.

,,Let´s do it, Naruto." Bite the black haired now in his ear and Naruto got goose bumps all over his body.

The elder one packed now Naruto´s ass and the blond boy moaned again, but Sasuke immediately put his tongue into his mouth and the younger one kissed him of course back.

The Uchiha stood slowly up, so that the other one could also stand up, before the black haired turned him around to the table and pushed him on it.


	35. Chapter 35

**,,Yeah, that's hot." Grinned the Uchiha, when he looked down on the other one. Naruto was laying with his back on the table, his pants down on his knees, what showed his hard dick even more.**

 **The blond boy was totally red again, but that excited the other one even more and grinned down at him.**

 **Sasuke quickly pulled the annoying pants completely down and tossed it beside him on the ground, while his other hand immediately wandered to Naruto´s hole and stroked over the pulsating opening. It was almost inviting him.**

 **,,Are you ready?" He looked now into his face and let his hands now wander to the waistband of his pants, but stopped his hands there and looked at Naruto, waiting for the correct answer.**

 **,,Y-Yeah." Said the Uzumaki boy now and blushed, but ignored the embarrassment. He wanted Sasuke as much as Sasuke wanted him.**

 **,,Good." Grinned the Uchiha now, before he pushed his pants down and his hard dick jumped out.**

 **The blond boy looked immediately at his dick and his breath stopped for a moment. He had totally forgotten, how big the Uchiha was down there and Naruto briefly wondered, how that thing had got into him the last time. But the Uchiha seemed to have noticed his absence, since he grabbed Naruto leg now and pulled Naruto out of his thoughts.**

 **,,I´m gonna go inside." The Uchiha put now Naruto´s leg on his shoulder, before he slwoly thrusted with the tip of his dick inside of the blond boy.**

 **Naruto stopped breathing for a moment. He had forgotten, how much it hurt at the beginning, but the black haired seemed to notice that, so he slowly and carefully pushed the rest inside and paused, so that Naruto could get used to his length.**

 **,,I´m gonna start moving…" Said Sasuke now breathing heavily and began to pull his dick slowly out, till only his tip was still inside, just to push everything in again. But at first slowly and carefully, so that Naruto had no pain.**

 **After all he wanted, that Naruto would enjoy it.**

 **But Sasuke´s thrust became faster and harder and Naruto´s moan got even louder. The blond boy was really embarrassed, but he couldn´t help it.**

 **The Uchiha was hot, how he holds onto his leg and thrusted even deeper inside of him, while he himself rolled onto his side to allow Sasuke to thrust even more inside him. The Uzumaki boy could see small stars and Sasuke must exactly know, where he should thrust inside to make Naruto feel good.**

 **But the blond boy couldn´t hold back, since the other one constantly thrusted against his right point.**

 **,,S-Sasuke!" He moaned loudly, while the other one thrusted even harder against that point.**  
 **,,I-I can´t… Ngh! Ah! Anymore…" The Uzumaki boy even started to drool, but that didn´t bother him.**

 **,,Just cum.." Breathed the black haired heavily and got even faster, since he was also about to climax.**

 **After a few more thrust cum the blond boy already and spread his sperm and his saliva on his table, without that the black haired had even touched his dick.**

 **,,Fuck.." Looked the black haired down at the other one and breathed heavily. ,,You´re so damn hot…" He breathed against Naruto´s leg and pulled it now down from his shoulder and leaned down to him, before he kissed him.**

 **,,Mhmm.." Moaned the Uzumaki boy into the kiss, while the Uchiha continued to move his hips, in order to reach his own orgasm.**

 **,,Ngh! Fuck..." Moaned the black haired and bite into Naruto´s shoulder, when he cum inside of him.**

 **They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying their orgasm, before the Uchiha slowly pulled his dick out and kissed Naruto one last time, before he got away.**

 **,,The next time you can tell me, when you want to have sex." Grinned Sasuke, when he looked down at the other one, who was still lying on the des, half-naked and breathing heavily and blushed.**

 **,,S-Shut up." Stood the blond boy up and wiped the saliva from his chin. But as soon as he got on his legs he started waver, but Sasuke could catch him, before he fall on the ground.**

 **,,Are you okay?" Asked the Uchiha worried.**

 **,,I´m fine." Said the Uzumaki boy and pulled away. ,,I should take a shower." He sighed, before he got some new clothes and went to the door.**  
 **Sasuke looked after him and a wide grin spread across his face. ,,Not that I don´t like what I see, but shouldn´t you put your pants up?" He grinned now.**

 **,,What?" Looked Naruto confused down on him, before he blushed as red as a tomato, before he quickly pulled his new pants on.**

 **,,S-Stop staring, asshole!" He looked angry at Sasuke and went out, slammed the door shut and walked into the bathroom. Sasuke only laughed about his cute behavior.**

 **,,Idiot.." Smiled the Uchiha and shook his head, before he dressed himself probably and cleaned the mess up, they had made on the table.**

* * *

 **,,Ahh!" A loud shout let Sasuke stop and he ran immediately to the bathroom. It was definitely Naruto, who had just screamed.**

 **,,Naruto?" He knocked on the door. ,,Nauto? Is everything okay?" He asked panicked and knocked again on the door.**  
 **,,Ngh." He heard Naruto only say and that was enough for the Bodyguard to open the door. Something must have happened.**  
 **,,Naruto!" He immediately knelt in front of the blond boy on the floor. ,,What happened?" He asked worried.**

 **,,I tripped and now my ankle hurts." Rubbed the blond boy his foot with a painful face.**

 **,,Let me see." Took the Uchiha now his foot in his hands and pressed on some points, to see if something was broken.**  
 **,,Naruto!" Stormed now Minato into the bathroom, followed closely by Itachi. ,,What happened?" He asked in panic.**

 **,,Looks like he had sprained his ankle." Sighed the young Uchiha and put Naruto´s foot on the ground again, before he got up.**

 **,,Can you stand?" He asked, handing Naruto his hand.**  
 **,,I don´t know…" Took the Uzumaki boy now his hand to get up, but immediately sat down again, since his foot hurt, when he put some weight onto it.**

 **,,No. It hurts." Rubbed Naruto now his ankle.**

 **,,Just like I thought." Sighed the younger Uchiha, before he leaned down to him. ,,Put your arms around my neck."**

 **The blond boy looked briefly confused at him, but did what he wanted.**

 **Sasuke put immediately his arm around Naruto and the other arm under his knees, before he simply lifted him up.**

 **,,Woaah!" It escaped Naruto´s lips, when Sasuke suddenly picked him up, like he wasn´t heavy at all.**

 **,,I´ll bring him into his room." Said Sasuke now, walking past the other two man in the bathroom.**

 **,,Thank you." Smiled Minato at him. ,,I´ll look after you later." He smiled now at his son.**

 **,,Yeah, yeah." Sighed Naruto and the Uchiha walked now away with him.**

 **,,I thought someone was attacking him." Sighed Minato, looking now into the bathroo.**

 **,,I told him hundred times, that it is dangerous to let his things on the floor." He said a bit angry, when he picked the wet towel up from the floor.**

 **,,Minato…" Itachi puz now his hands on his shoulder. ,,You don´t need to worry anymore. He is fine." He said softly and kissed his neck.**

 **,,I know." Sighed Minato and put one hand on Itachi´s hand. ,,I know, that I´m overreacting bur Naruto is everything I have." He said sadly and squeezed his hand.**

 **,,I know." Said Itachi said and leaned a bit forward, so that he could rest his head on Minato´s back. ,,I know."**

* * *

 **,,Aren´t I heavy?" Naruto asked now a bit surprised, when Sasuke brought him all the way into his rom.**

 **,,A bit." Grinned Sasuke now at him. ,,But when I carry you like that, I can touch your ass a bit and you can´t say anything against it." He grinned and put Naruto on his bed.**  
 **,,Idiot." Grinned Naruto now, leaning back in his bed. He was glad, that he was already dressed after the shower, before he fell. He really didn´t wanted the others to see him sitting naked on the floor.**

 **,,You know.." Sighed the Uchiha now and sat down on the edge of Naruto´s bed. ,,I have long noticed, that you´re…" Said the black haired serious and looked in his room around, before he looked back at Naruto. ,,pretty sloppy."**  
 **,,Hey!" Said Naruto now offended and grabbed his pillow and hugged it. ,,That´s my room. I can be as sloppy as I want." He said insulted and pushed his pillow against his chest.**  
 **,,You´re just too lazy to clean." Shook Sasuke smiling his face.**  
 **,,So what?" Said Naruto now. ,,I have you now." He grinned at Sasuke, who looked briefly surprised at him, before he grinned back. He really hadn´t expect that.**

 **,,I´m not your maid, you know." Grinned the Uchiha now and took Naruto´s foot on his lap.**

 **,,Sadly." Grinned Naruto. ,,You would look good in a maid dress." He grinned at him, but shrugged painfully, when the black haired started to massage his ankle.**  
 **,,Sorry, but it will help." Smiled Sasuke gently at the Uzumaki boy.**

 **,,Ngh." Bute the blond boy on his lips and buried his face into his pillow.**

 **,,Here, mhm?" Pushed the black haired his finger onto one point and the blond boy whined again.**

 **,,I´ll get you some ice." Put the elder one Naruto´s foot back on the bed and stood up. ,,Do you need something else?"**

 **,,Something to drink would be nice." Smiled the blond boy. ,,Oh and maybe something to eat! Cookies or something sweet!" His eyes started to shine and the other one sighed.**

 **,,Something to drink and something sweet." Sighed Sasuke. ,,Anything else?"**

 **,,Mhmm if you ask me like that…" Grinned the Uzumaki boy.**

 **,,Forget it." Said the Uchiha and walked to the door.**

 **,,What? Hey!" Yelled Naruto after him, but Sasuke just walked out of the door. He had no idea, what the blond boy wanted, but he knew Naruto now and he wouldn´t like it anyway and he wasn´t his maid.**

 **,,Sasuke." Said Minato surprised, when he met Sasuke in the hallway. ,,How his Naruto?"**

 **,,He´s fine. With a bit ice and rest he will run again in a few days." Smiled Sasuke gently. ,,He made me his maid already, so it can´t be that bad." Smiled Sasuke.**

 **,,That´s good." Sighed Minato. For a moment he really was afraid, that something had happened. He could never forgive himself, when something would happen to Naruto.**

 **,,Well…" Said Sasuke a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Minato had a strange aura around him right now and Sasuke didn´t know, how he could go, without being rude.**

 **,,Mhm?" Looked the Namikaze now at him, a bit surprised, when he was pulles out of his thoughts.**  
 **,,Well Naruto wanted something to drink… So I.." Scratched the Uchiha embarrassed the back of his head.**

 **,,Oh." Said the blond boy now a bit embarrassed. ,,Of course. Sorry, that I stopped you."**

 **,,No you didn´t." Smiled the Uchiha gently and walked now past him.**

 **,,Oh and Sasuke?" Yelled Minato after him, before Sasuke could get downstairs.**

 **,,Yes?" Turned the Uchiha around.**

 **,,Thank you."**

 **,,Not for this." He smiled back, before he went into the kitchen.**

 **Minato looked shortly after him, before he went to Naruto's door and knocked.**

 **,,Yes?" Yelled his son through the other side of the door and the Namikaze walked inside.**

 **,,How are you?" He smiled gently at his son and walked towards him.**

 **,,I´m fine. It only hurts, when I walk."**

 **,,That´s good." Smiled the father and sat down besides his son. ,,I´ll call Kakashi and let him know, that you won´t come to school tomorrow." He smiled and stroke over Naruto´s cheek.**

 **,,Thank you." Smiled Naruto back, before they both got silent.**

 **,,Naruto, I-" But suddenly the door opened and Minato stopped.**

 **,,Oi, Usuratonkachi. I-" Sasuke walked with a small salver into the room, but stopped immediately, when he saw Minato.**

 **,,Oh I´m sorry. I´ll come back la-" But Mintao interrupted him.**

 **,,No, just come in." He smiled and stood up. ,,I didn´t want to disturb your learning." He smiled and walked past Sasuke to the door. ,,I´ll come back later." He turned briefly to Naruto, before he walked out.**

 **,,Sorry.." Walked the Uchiha now to Naruto and put the salver besides Naruto in the bed. ,,I didn´t want to disturb."**

 **,,You didn´t disturb us." Smiled Naruto now at him.**

 **,,Oh.. Naruto, Sasuke…" Came Minato inside again and both looked at him.**

 **,,What is it Dad?"**

 **,,When you´re done… Why don´t we all watch a movie later?" He smiled now a bit embarrassed at them.**

 **,,W-Well only if you want to!" He git unsure, since no one said anything.**

 **,,Yes, sounds good." Grinned Naruto only at his father, who smiled back, before he walked out again and closed the door behind him.**


	36. Chapter 36

,,Don´t forget my Ramen!" Yelled Naruto now after him, when the Uchiha left the living room.

,,I won´t forget your stupid Ramen." Shouted the black haired back and sighed annoyed.

It was Monday noon and he had woken up at 7 am just to carry Naruto around and to do things for him and now he should go shopping for him.

,,And cookies! Don´t forget to buys cookies!"

,,Yeah." Yelled the black haired back, before he put his jacket and shoes on. ,,I´m going now." He yelled again and was about to leave, but again he turned around and walked back into the living room.

The Uzumaki boy had just turned on the Tv and had made himself comfortable on the couch, when Sasuke came back into the living room.

,,And don´t even-" But before Sasuke could say more, screamed Naruto in panic.

,,Woaaah!" Shouted the blond boy surprised and looked at the black haired and the Uchiha also looked a bit shocked at him, while he stood now behind the couch.

,,God damn! Don´t fucking scare me like that!" Said the Uzumaki boy now angry. ,,I thought you already left!" He pouted.

,,I´m as good as gone." Grinned the black haired now over that cute response of Naruto. ,,I just wanted to remember you, that if you-" But gain interrupted Naruto him.

,,Or you gonna tie us together. Yeah Yeah, I know." Grinned Nauto and stuck his tongue out. ,,I can´t run away with that foot anyway."

,,Hmm, that's right." Grinned Sasuke now happy, before he leaned down to him. ,,I'm off." He said, before he kissed Naruto and left the living room.

Naruto immediately blushed and hid his face in his hands.

,,What's with him? Kissing me like that..." Muttered he now in his hands.

,,Fuck." Cursed Sasuke quietly and blushed, when he stood now into the hallway, when he realized, what he had done.

,,What's with me? Kissing him like he is my boyfriend..."

But Sasuke quickly shook his head and tried to forget it. He hadn't time to think about it now.

Sasuke had to hurry or his plan would fall into the water. He quickly took his cell phone out and looked at the time, before he dailed a number and opened the door, when suddenly a familiar face stood right in front of him.

Somewhat surprised stopped the Uchiha and looked at the other one in front of him.

,,Hello? Sasuke?" He heard someone say on the phone, but hung up and put it back in his pants.

,,Kakashi-sensei." He smiled now the other one in front of him. ,,What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the school?"

,,I was nearby and wanted to ask how Naruto is doing." Smiled the gray-haired like always.

,,He's fine. Only a small sprain. He will soon come back to school in a few days." Smiled Sasuke now at him, although he really didn't want to smile at him at all.

The whole issue with Kakashi and Naruto had indeed released, but he did not like Kakashi and how he always looked at Naruto.

,,That's good to hear." He smiled before he quickly reached into his jacket pocket and took an envelope out.

,,These are invitations to my Exhibition on Friday. I hope you can come." He smiled before he gave him the envelope.

,,Exhibition?" Took the black-haired confused the invitations.

,,I have placed a few of my works in which Naruto was my model at an exhibition and I would be happy, if he could see them there."

,,I'm sure that Naruto will come." Smiled the Uchiha at him and put the invitations now in his pocket.

,,That's nice to hear." Smiled Kakashi and said goodbye.

The Uchiha waved kindly after him until Kakashi was gone, before he again pulled his cell phone out and dialed the same number again.

,,Damn Sasuke! Why did you just-" But the Uchiha interrupted Suigetsu.

,,In 5 minutes at the meeting point." He said just before he hung up again.

He closed the door behind him and checked everything again, before he now went on his way. He didn't want to leave Naruto alone and when Itachi would realize it, he would kill him for sure, but he had to do it now.

He needed some answers. Urgently.

Naruto would never stop bringing himself in danger and he wouldn't tell him what was going on, since Sasuke knew him now already long enough. But he had promised to protect him, but he could only do that, when he knew what was going on.

And he really hoped, that Suigetsu and Juugo could gave him some answers.

* * *

,,Oi Sasuke!" Jumped Suigetsu from his chair up and yelled through the whole store, when the Uchiha entered the small coffee shop. ,,Why the did you needed so long?" He asked annoyed, when the Uchiha walked towards them and sat down on their table.

,,You said in 5 minutes but you're the one, who gets here 10 minutes later!" Said the gray haired angry.

,,Sorry." Said Sasuke only cold and pretty much uninterested.

,,Sorry? Is that all-" Said Suigetsu angry, but Jugo grabbed his arm and pushed him back into his chair, whereupon the other one stopped screaming.

,,Tz!" Hissed Suigestu, before he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

,,So what do you want from us?" Looked Jugo now penetratingly, but sounded completely calm.

,,Tell me everything you know about Kabuto and Naruto." Said Sasuke now seriously and looked Jugo deep into his eyes.

,,Well, I don't know who Naruto is, but if you want to know more about Kabuto, you should ask Jugo." Pointed Suigetsu now on him. ,,He has worked a while for him."

,,You worked for him?" Asked Sasuke now Jugo.

,,A while." Sighed the orange-haired, leaning back slightly in his chair. ,,But I quit after 3 months. Couldn't stand it any longer."

,,What exactly was your job there?" Asked the Uchiha skeptically.

,,Kabuto had used my appearance to intimidate people who owe him money, but it didn't stay long with the daunting, if you know what I mean."

Of course the black-haired knew what he meant.

,,So Kabuto borrows Money to people and makes money with high interest?" Asked Sasuke a bit confused.

But Suigetsu immediately began to laugh, which was enough for the black haired to know, that he was wrong.

,,Kabuto? A debt collector?" Laughed he and wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes.

,,He is more of a drug and arms dealer." He said serious and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

Of course, he had expected that Kabuto was criminal, but an arms dealer? He couldn't believe, that Naruto had met him alone and had tried to threaten with a knife.

How did the Uzumaki boy get into all that?

,,And what is with Naruto?"

,,Naruto? Your little friend?" Asked Jugo now somewhat confused.

,,Yes exactly."

,,Well I met him on Saturday for the first time... Kabuto is always alone. Well of course when he isn't with Orochimaru..." Thought the orange haired now loud.

,,Orochimaru?" Asked Sasuke.

,,Orochimaru is something like his Sensei. Initially Kabuto was his little helper, before he turned away from him and started his own small shop, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke nodded.

,,So is Orchimaru also an arms dealer?"

,,Even a bigger one than Kabuto. Rumor say, that he also sold weapons to foreign governments. But he is doing it more, you know underground. Not many people know, what he is actually doing."

Again widened Sasuke's eyes.

Arms dealer? Foreign governments? And what had Naruto to do with it?

But the ringing of his phone interrupted Sasuke, before he could ask more questions.

He quickly took out his cell phone and looked at the number.

It was Naruto. Fuck!

,,Sorry, I must go." Jumped the Uchiha immediately up from his chair.

,,Thanks for the information. I'll call you later." He grabbed the shopping bag before he ran out of the coffee and answered the phone.

,,What? Now? Hey-" Yelled Suigetsu after him, but it was too late. Sasuke was already gone.

,,Yes?" Answered the Uchiha the call.

,,Damn Sasuke!" Wailed the blond boy at the other end.

,,Where the hell are you? I'm hungry." Wailed the blond boy.

,,I am already on the way." Sighed the black-haired. ,,Bye." He said, before he hung up and run as fast as he could back home.

* * *

,,Finally!" Whined Naruto and turned around to the Uchiha, when he walked into the living room.

,,Sorry Sorry." Sighed the other one, handing the blond boy the shopping bag.

,,Wooah thank you!" Grabbed Naruto the bag and smiled happy.

,,Cookies!" Beamed his eyes, when he took a huge packet of cookies from the bag and the Uchiha sat down with a sigh on the chair beside him and looked smiling at him, when Naruto now took everything out of the bag.

,,Ramen!" Had the blond boy immediately hearts in the eyes.

,,Sasuke! Ramen! Make me ramen!" Pleaded the Uzumaki boy now and the black haired sighed again.

,,I'm not your maid, you know?" Took Sasuke now the Ramen out of his hands and stood up.

,,Sadly." Grinned the blond boy and the other one looked skeptically at him. ,,You would certainly look good in a maid outfit." Grinned the younger one now broadly and also Sasuke had to smile.

,,Usuratonkachi!" He flicked him against the forehead, before he went to the kitchen to heat the Ramen.

He put the package in the microwave and leaned against the refrigerator and waited for the beep of the microwave. Meanwhile Naruto's sentence came back into his thoughts.

,,You would certainly look good in a maid outfit." Repeated the black-haired the sentence in his head and grinned again wide. Naruto was just an idiot. Shortly shook Sasuke his head, grinned, before he put his hands in his pocket, when he noticed something inside.

Little surprised he took it out from his pocket and he immediately remembered, what it was.

The invitations to Kakashi's exhibition.

He had totally for it because of the meeting with Suigetzu and Jugo.

But the beeping of the microwave easily startled him and he put the invitations back in his pocket.

He put quickly the Ramen in a bowl before he went with a spoon back into the living room.

,,Here." He sighed loudly and handed Naruto the bowl.

,,Thank you." Beamed the blond boy immediately and took the bowl. ,,Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" He immediately started to eat.

,,Can't you eat normally?" The Uchiha sighed and sat down next to him.

,,Hmm?" Looked Naruto confused at him, but didn't stop eating.

,,You-" But Sasuke was interrupted, when someone opened the front door.

,,We're back!" Yelled Minato through the house.

,,In the living room." Yelled Naruto back.

,,There you are." Smiled the Namikaze when he came into the living room now, closely followed by Itachi.

,,How are you?" He smiled at his son and ruffled through his hair.

,,I'm fine." Grinned Naruto before he simply started eating again.

,,Is there no day, where you aren't eating Ramen?" He sighed now, but smiled at his son.

,,No." Grinned Naruto only.

,,Was everything okay?" Stood now Itachi beside his brother and both looked at the others.

,,Yes."

,,Good."

,,Oh Sasuke?" Turned the Namikazu now the younger Uchiha.

,,Yes?" Asked Sasuke confused.

,,Can we talk? Just the two of us."


	37. Chapter 37

**,,I think it's great that you're so attentive and that you want to protect me, but don´t you think that you are exaggerating a bit?" Looked Minato now skeptically at the Uchiha, who was about to measure the window in Minato's office.**

 **,,You can never be too careful." Shook the other one only his head.**  
 **,,A small shot through the window and you are death, do you want that?" The Uchiha turned now around to him.**  
 **,,Of course not." Sighed Minato. ,,But we are in the 10th floor."**  
 **,,That doesn´t matter." Said the Uchiha decided. ,,I will call and request, that the window will be replaced immediately by armored glass window." Pulled Itachi his cellphone out, before he left the office.**

 **,,He really is careful, mhm?" Sighed Minato and leaned slightly back in his chair. ,,But he really is cute, when he is so worried." Blushed the blond boy a bit, before he shook his head and sat right again.**

 **,,I´m here for work!" He said serious to himself and started to open his post now, that was lying in front of him.**

 **The first letters were only a few contracts and invoices he had to sign off. Nothing special.**

 **But one letter was different. He had no address and no stamp. Nothing.**

 **A bit uneasy he opened the letter and he knew immediately, what he was holding in his hands, when he saw the cut out letters from a newspaper.**

 **It was another threatening letter.**

 **But this one was a bit different. Shorter.**

 **Normally his threatening letters were pretty long, but this one had only one sentence.**

 **,,Are you sure, that this Bodyguard is the right one for your son?" Read Minato aloud and got goose bumps all over his body.**

 **,,Naruto…" He bit immediately into his lip and got a bad feeling. He didn´t know, what that letter meant, but he didn´t like it. What was with Sasuke and Naruto? Didn´t Sasuke protect him good enough?**

 **But before he could think more opened the door again and Itachi came inside.**

 **,,Okay, everything is done." He smiled at Minato, who was immediately hiding the letter under the others.**

 **,,O-Okay, good." He tried to smiled as if nothing had happened and hoped, that the other one wouldn´t notice anything.**

 **He first wanted some time to think about everything and talk with Sasuke personally, before he would draw any conclusions.**  
 **He liked the two Uchiha's and Naruto seemed to slowly get used to Sasuke and to open up to him and he didn´t wanted to get any new bodyguards. But this wasn´t about feelings.**  
 **It was about his son's safety and his own safety. There was no room for feelings.**

* * *

 **,,Did I do something wrong?" Asked Sasuke a bit worried, when he stood alone with Minato in his office, while the blond boy looked out of the window and had turned his back on him.**

 **Sasuke felt like a teenager again, when he had made some troubles and waited until his father had chosen the punishment.**

 **,,No…" Sighed Minato now and turned around to him. ,,Well I think… I.." Said the Namikaze now a little confused, what worried the Uchiha even more.**

 **,,Okay, I will be hones." Sighed Minato now and looked serious at the other one, who swallowed loudly and got ready. He didn´t know what was coming now, but Minato was weird and that could one mean one thing. He had noticed that with Naruto and him and he would fire him now.**

 **,,I´m worried about my son. I love him and he is all I have left and I have to be sure, that he is safe." He said serious and looked at the black haired boy.**

 **,,I-I can understand that…" Swallowed Sasuke again. Apparently Naruto's father had not noticed the thing with him and Naruto, but he was still strange.**

 **,,Don´t misunderstand me, Sasuke. I really like you. You´re a great guy and I think it is really good, that you two get along so good, but I´m worried." Shortly made Minato a break.**

 **,,But I don´t want you to forget why you are here. You´re his Bodyguard." He said now in a voice Sasuke had never heard. So dark and serious, almost scary.**

 **Only now understood Sasuke, what he meant.**

 **Minato was probably afraid, that he wouldn´t do his job as a Bodyguard right, when he was so close with Naruto and maybe he hadn´t done everything he should have, but he would never allow, that something happens to Naruto.**

 **He had feeling for the blond idiot and maybe that made him a bit soft, but he would never forget his duty and would allow, that someone kills Naruto.**

 **He would give his own life for that.**

 **,,I understand what you mean, but you don´t need to worry. I would never allow, that something happens to Naruto, no matter how close we are. I will protect him with my life!" Said the Uchiha now serious and looked determined at the other one.**

 **Minato looked him briefly serious in the eyes, before he smiled at him.**

 **,,Okay, I believe you." He smiled now.**

 **,,Thanks." Smiled the Uchiha back.**

 **,,I´m really glad, that you guys are here." Smiled the Namikaze and Sasuke blushed a bit.**

 **It was nice to hear something like that from Minato.**

 **But a knock on the door interrupted them.**

 **,,Yes?" Called Minato through the door and the door opened and Itachi came inside.**

 **,,Is everything okay?" He asked a bit worried.**

 **It was really strange, that Minato suddenly wanted to talk to Sasuke and that alone. And if Itachi was honest with himself, he didn´t want to spent much time alone with Naruto. The Uzumaki boy didn´t seem to like him and Itachi could understand that.**

 **He didn´t know, if Naruto knew, what was happening between him and Minato, but the blond was not stupid and who liked the new partner of their parents? Nobody.**

 **Especially if their partner was another guy.**

 **,,Everything is fine." Smile the blond boy, but Itachi looked again skeptical to Sasuke, who nodded and Itachi sighed in relief.**  
 **,,I thought that my idiotic brother has done something wrong again."**  
 **,,Hey!" Sasuke complained immediately, whereupon Minato started laughing.**  
 **,,No no, don´t worry. He's a great kid."**

* * *

 **,,Are you serious?" Whined Naruto and looked with big puppy eyes at the other one.**

 **,,You have to give it to Kakashi in 4 day, right?" Looked the Uchiha serious at him.**

 **,,Yes, but-"**

 **,,No buts." Said the black haired decided and opened the laptop.**

 **,,You´ve hurt your foot and not your hand or your head, so you can write your homework." Grinned the elder one satisfied.**

 **,,You´re worse than a dictator." Sighed the blond boy only and tipped the password into his laptop.**

 **,,I know." Grinned Sasuke only again, whereupon the other one only stretched his tongue out.**

 **,,I hope for you, that Kakashi-Sensei gives me a 1 for it." Sighed Naruto and opened the documents on his laptop.**

 **,,Ah!" Sasuke remembered suddenly something and jumped from his chair up.**

 **,,Wooah!" Looked the other one with big scared eyes at him.**

 **,,What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked the Uchiha now pissed, but the other one just searched something in his pocket.**

 **,,Kakashi-Sensei." Said Sasuke now and the blond boy looked confused at him.**

 **,,What is with Kakashi?" He asked confused and skeptically.**

 **,,Kakashi was here and gave me this for you." He pulled now the invitations out and handed it to the Uzumaki boy.**

 **The blond boy read skeptically what the other one had handed him, before he put it on the table and focused on the laptop again.**

 **,,What´s wrong?" Asked Sasuke now a bit confused and sat down again. He actually thought, that Naruto would be happy about that.**

 **,,No, everything is fine." Said the blonde boy without looking up.**

 **,,But?" Asked the black haired.**

 **,,No buts." Said the Uzumaki boy now and looked serious at him.**

 **,,So won´t go?"**

 **,,That´s right, Sherlock."**

 **,,And why not? After all, you are the model-" But the other one interrupted him.**

 **,,That´s right. I´m the model and not the artist, so I don´t need to be there." Naruto got a bit angry.**

 **,,But-"**

 **,,No."**

 **,,Naruto." Sighed the black haired, but befor ehe could say more the blond boy got even angrier.**

 **,,I said no and that´s it." He turned back to the laptop.**

 **,,Let´s just finish that stupid homework." Said Naruto now normal, but Sasuke had the feeling, that they parted away from each other and that didn´t feel good.**

* * *

 **And it stayed like that the next two days.**

 **It was already Thursday afternoon and the two had just come home from school and Naruto had immediately went up to his room, while the Uchiha had dropped into the couch and sighed loudly.**  
 **He had repeatedly tried to talk to Naruto these past few days, so that he could get rid of that distance between them again, but the blond boy blocked him up everything and Sasuke didn´t know what to do anymore.**

 **,,Everything okay?" Itachi stood suddenly in the doorframe and the younger Uchiha looked annoyed at him.**

 **,,Everything is fine." He sighed and closed his eyes. It actually amazed him, that it really got to him that much, that the Uzumaki boy put a distance between them again.**

 **,,You know…" It came now from his older brother and smiled gently. ,,I am your brother and you know, that you can tell me everything, right?"**  
 **,,I know…" Sighed Sasuke and looked now at his brother, who now stood right in front of him.**

 **,,And yeah I am a little strict and get angry a lot but I´m just worried about you. You know, that a small mistake can have consequences. Someone can die, you know that. Naruto or you."**  
 **,,I know." He sighed again and Sasuke looked now at his brother. He didn´t know, if it was a good idea to tell it Itachi, but he was right. Itachi just wanted the best for him and Naruto. And Itachi was his family. They worked always together. He had to tell it.**

 **,,Fine." Stood Sasuke now up. ,,But not here. Let´s talk in your room."**  
 **,,Okay."**

* * *

 **Once they had arrived in Itachi´s room sat Sasuke now on his bed and began to tell his brother everything, while he leaned against his door and listened to his younger brother.**

 **Sasuke told him everything. That he and Naruto had slept with each other ( of course he didn´t say any details ) what Jugo and Suigetsu had told him and how Naruto had distanced himself from him again.**  
 **When the younger Uchiha was finally finished, he breathed relief out, before he looked at his brother. It felt good, that he had finally told him everything. It was good not to keep everything a secret and Itachi was pretty smart. If anyone could help, then it was him.**  
 **But Itachi looked pretty angry at him and walked slowly towards him and Sasuke swallowed hard. Maybe this wasn´t such a good idea.**

 **,,Sasuke." Said the elder one now threatening and stooped right in front of his brother.**

 **,,Y-Yeah?" Looked he a bit scared upwards and became nervous. He knew, that his brother wouldn´t like that and that he would be pisses.**

 **,,If you leave Naruto alone again, no matter why, I will personally make sure, that you can´t do anything alone again. Did you understand that?" He said threatening and looked down at the other one.**  
 **Once again swallowed the other one. That wasn´t good.**

 **,,Yes." Said Sasuke now and looked serious at the other one. He would never leave the blond boy alone again. Never again.**

 **,,I hope that for you!" Said Itachi again threatening and looked angry at his brother, before he sighed and dropped onto the bed next to his brother.**

 **,,If we are already talking about our problems, I think Minato is also hiding something." He sighed.**

 **,,Really? Why do you think that?" Asked Sasuke skeptically. His brother would never mention something if he wasn´t sure about it. He was the type who had to know it for sure, before he talked about it.**

 **,,Since we came back from the office on Monday is he behaving pretty strange. He keeps his distance from me and he makes sure, that I don´t touch him." He said serious, before he sighed loudly. ,,Just when I could finally do him."**

 **Immediately widened Sasuke´s eyes and he blushed a bit.**

 **Sure, he had already thought, that they would do that but to hear that from his brother was a bit awkward and embarrassing.**

 **,,Perhaps he is just shy and don´t wants Naruto to notice it?" Looked the younger Uchiha now embarrassed forward. He felt uncomfortable talking about his brother´s sex life.**  
 **,,That´s what I thought at first, but that´s not all." Looked Itachi briefly at his brother, before he continued.**

 **,,He is always alone in his room and from time to time I notice, that he stares at me. Of course he looks immediately away, when I catch him starring, but his eyes are telling me that something is wrong." Sighed Itachi now and massaged his forehead briefly.**

 **Itachi didn´t know, what was suddenly wrong. On Monday morning everthing was already and a few hours later Minato was even more on distance than before.**

 **,,He probably has that with the secrets from his son." Sighed now Sasuke, when he thought, how close he got to Naruto and he knew, something was wrong.**

 **Naruto was hiding something again. He wasn´t stupid.**  
 **,,Looks like it." Sighed Itachi and both sat there for a while and silently pitied themselves, before Sasuke spoke again.**  
 **,,That´s enough." He stood now up. ,,I will talk with Naruto. Everything is better than sitting around and feel sorry for yourself." He looked now at his brother, who briefly looked with an open mouth at him, before he stood up.**  
 **Sometimes he had the feeling, that his little brother would catch up to him pretty soon and that he had to ask him for advice, but he wouldn´t say that. Sasuke was still quite young and let his feeling take control far too often.**  
 **,,You are right." Stood now also Itachi up.**

 **,,We should try to talk with them." He smiled now at his little brother and opened the door.**

 **,,Yes." Said Sasuke and both went out of Itachi´s room.**

* * *

 **,,Are you sure, that you heard correctly?" Asked naruto now repeatedly skeptical. Not that he wouldn´t believe his best friend, but Nuro was just not that kind of a club Orochimaru would go.**

 **,,How often do I have to repeat myself?" Asked Kiba now a bit angry. He understood, that the blond boy doubted it, but he was asking too much. 10 times were more than enough.**

 **Perhaps he was a bit clumsy and had to go to the toilet every five minute like a girl, but his eyes and his ears were really good. He was always proud about them and Naruto knew that.**

 **,,Fine.." Sighed the blond boy now, ruffling through his hair, while he looked at the still not finished homework in front of him.**  
 **he had spent the last day with it, but it just didn´t work with Sasuke, even though he would never admit that and he had to finish it today.**

 **,,We will discuss the rest tomorrow. I need to finish the homework." Sighed Naruto frustrated.**

 **,,Are you still not finished?" Asked Kiba somewhat amused and shocked at the same time.**

 **,,Shut up-" Said Naruto immediately pissed. ,,See you tomorrow." He said, before he ended the call.**

 **Annoyed, he threw his cell phone to the side, but with too much force and so it flew too far and fell down on the floor, pulling some papers with it from the table.**

 **,,Fuck!" He cursed and picked now his phone up and threw it over to his bed, where it landed safely on his pillow, before he continued to pick the papers up, when he saw something between these documents.**


	38. Chapter 38

Naruto put the stack of paper back on the edge of the desk, before he now took the invitation in his hands.

The invitation looked really good. Modern but still classic and Naruto knew, that this exhibition wasn´t a normal exhibition in a normal museum. It must probably mean a lot to Kakashi and he probably was really happy to get this chance, while Naruto hadn´t even looked at the invitation at all.

He felt really bad about that.

The blond boy was so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn´t heard the knock on his door and jumped startled up, when Sasuke suddenly came inside and called him by his name.

The blond boy looked shocked at the Uchiha and hide the invitation immediately under the stack of paper.

,,W-What do you want?" He asked a bit panicked and turned now to Sasuke, who sighed loudly and walked towards him.

,,You know, that you don´t need to hide that from me, right?" He smiled gently and took the invitation out from the stack.

,,Are you really sure, that you don´t want to go?" Asked Sasuke a bit worried. ,,Your father would certainly be happy, if we could go there together."

,,I´m totally sure." The Uzumaki boy said seriously and turned now back to his desk and to his homework.

The Uchiha sighed again, before he sat next to him on the chair.

,,So can you at least tell me, why you don´t want to go?" He asked unsure. He didn´t know, if Naruto was in a bad mood right now and if he would freak out again. He really didn´t want that.

The blond boy stopped shortly, before he slowly turned his head to Sasuke and looked at him, before he sighed loudly and looked back at his homework.

,,It´s not like I don´t want to go…." He stopped shortly and looked down on his hands. Sasuke knew, that he didn´t wanted to talk about it and that it was obviously hard for him, but the Uchiha couldn´t help him like that. He needed to know the reason.

,,But when I see, who the people… look at the stature, I…" Bite Naruto on his lip and Sasuke could see his painful look even from the side. ,,I just can´t do that." He looked now at the black haired.

,,I don´t know.. It feels like they are looking at me and some memories are coming back in my mind…" Naruto´s breathing got very difficult and the blond boy got really unsettled.

,,Naruto." Took Sasuke his face in his hands. ,,Calm down." He said quietly and looked him deep into the eyes.

The Uzumaki boy looked with big eyes at him, but his breathed was still fast and hard.

,,These people don´t look at you. They are only looking at Kakashi-Sensei´s hard work." He said gently and the other one slowly started to calm down.

,,These people don´t want anything from you and I will make sure, that no one can touch or hurt you." He said seriously, but with a softness in his voice, which calmed the blond boy even more down.  
,,You don´t need to be afraid. I won´t let you out of my sight. I will be by your side." Stroke Sasuke gently with his thumb over Naruto´s cheek and smiled gently at him.

Naruto swallowed hard, before he dropped his head and nodded.

The Uchiha smiled softly, before he pushed Anruto´s head up, so that he had to look at him.

,,Kakashi-Sensei will be happy." He smiled. ,,And your Dad too." Again nodded the Uzumaki boy unsure, but the Uchiha smiled only. He couldn´t do anything against that. Naruto was just too cute, but at the same time it hurt him.

He felt so bad, that Naruto had even problems to go to an exhibition. It was hard to watch.

But that also showed, what a good person Naruto actually is. The blond boy was still modelling for Kakashi, even though he isn´t feeling good about that and now he will go to the exhibition, just to make Kakashi happy.

Sasuke was actually a bit jealous of their relationship. They were to close. Naruto was of course not sleeping with Kakashi, he knew that already, but Sasuke also knew, that they were really really close and that bothered him.

,,Good." Smiled Sasuke, before he got up. ,,I will tell your father the news." He smiled and ruffled shortly through the blond hair. ,,Just call me, when you need help." He smiled again.

,,Okay.." Said Naruto and turned back to his homework.

The Uchiha really wouldn´t mind helping him and spend a bit time with him, but Naruto had made clear on Tuesday, that he wanted to do the rest alone and at the moment he didn´t wanted to make Naruto angry. He also didn´t want to give Minato the impression, that he saw Naruto just as a friend and not as a client.

He was still his bodyguard.

* * *

Knock Knock.

,,Yes?" Turned Minato from his table up and looked at the door.

,,Am I interrupting you?" Opened Itachi the door and poked his head through the door into the small office.

,,No." Smiled the Namikaze. ,,How can I help you?"

,,I just wanted to talk to you about something." Closed the black haired now his door behind him and went a bit towards the table.

,,Sure. Go on." Smiled the other one and put his hands in his lap.

Shortly sighed Itachi, before he looked seriously at him. He had hoped, that he could start this topic gently, but he simple couldn´t think of a way how to do that, so he just had to ask directly.

,,Why are you going out of him way?" He asked seriously and looked deep into the blue eyes of the other one. Minato looked surprised at him. He hadn´t expected that question.

,,W-What makes you think that?" Asked the blond boy now surprised and overwhelmed. He was always bad at lying and didn´t know, how he could evade that question.

,,Minato. If my brother or I didn something wrong, then-" But the Namikaze interrupted him.

,,No! You did nothing wrong." Stood Minato now up. He knew himself, that his behavior was stupid and not fair. He had only got a stupid letter and he already questioned the Uchiha´s. The sender probably wanted that and he knew, that it was absolutely wrong, he knew that himself, but still…

Too many questions were open. He first had to be sure, even if he had to live with a bad conscience.

,,But something is bugging you, right?" Asked Itachi gently and depressed, when he slowly walked to the other one.

,,It´s nothing." Looked the other one now at him and the Uchiha knew, that it wasn´t true, but he knew it was useless to ask more. Minato would close himself up even more.

,,Are you sure? You know that you can talk to me about everything." Said the Uchiha now gently, placing a hand on the cheek of the other one.  
,,It's really nothing." Smiled Minato sad. ,,But thanks."  
,,Minato..." Said the Uchiha quietly, almost whispered, before the black haired simply hugged him.

Although the Namikaze did not tell him what was going on, he still wanted to be there for him.  
,,Itachi? What-" Asked Minato confused, but when he realized that the other one pressed him even closer, so he stopped himself and hugged Itachi back.

Shortly came tears into Minato´s eyes and he hide his face in Itachi´s chest.

The Uchiha was such a nice and carrying person and Minato suspected him to have something to do with the letter and his wife´s dead. For a brief moment Minato hated himself.  
Itachi, who noticed the tension, looked briefly at him, before he pressed Minato even closer.  
,,Minato…" He whispered softly, stroking his blond hair.

* * *

,,And what should I do?" Asked Naruto now angry.  
He had again taken the invitation in his hand, after Sasuke was gone, when he noticed something important.  
The exhibition was tomorrow, just like the meeting of Orochimaru and Kabuto. He immediately called Kiba, but he was absolutely not pleased. Of course, Naruto knew, that he wouldn´t be happy about it, but the brown-haired was a little too angry.  
,,Don´t go?"Asked Kiba angry.  
,,Are you serious?" Jumped the blond boy up from his chair and struck mad at the table. ,,How do you think I should do that? My Father has already told Kakashi, that we are coming and even if I suddenly say, that I don´t want to go, they wouldn´t let me."

,,So? Something like that could never stop you! You´re always found a way out!"

,,Yeah I did, but it isn´t so easy anymore." The Uzumaki boy calmed slowly down and dropped down in his chair again.

Even if he tries to run away again, Sasuke would never let him out of his sight for a moment and he couldn´t take Sasuke with him. He would stop him and ruin everything.

,,It´s because of him right?" Asked Kiba angry. ,,You´re scared, that he will get fires when you run away again, right? Is he more important than this?" Yelles Kiba now almost.

,,What?" Yelled Naruto now angry and stood up again. ,,Are you joking? Sasuke and my feelings for him have nothing to do with that!"

,,Oh, so you are having feelings for him?"  
,,I never said that!" Said Naruto angry, but he was happy, that Kiba wasn´t here to see his face. He really red right now.

,,You can´t fool me Naruto. I´m your best friend." Said Kiba still angry, but had calmed down a bit and didn´t yell anymore. He sounded more disappointed then angry.

,,That´s not true!" Shook the Uzumaki boy his head.

,,Oh, fine. Whatever." Sighed Kiba now. ,,You only have two choices. You have to think about a way to come or we have to wait forever for the next opportunity." He said now serious.

,,Fine." Sighed Naruto, thinking.

He had to think about something. He wouldn´t let this chance go away, but he also wanted to go to the exhibition.

,,Fine. I will go to the exhibition and after that I will meet you there." Said Naruto now.

,,How will you do that?"Asked Kiba skeptical.

,,I will think about a way to go. I always thought about something."

,,I hope so." Said Kiba seriously, before they ended the call.

Again threw Naruto angry his cell phone on the bed, but he threw it too far and his phone fell down on the side and rolled under the bed.

,,Awesome.." Sighed Naruto and knelt now in front of his bed.

,,I can´t even do that…" He muttered to himself and searched with his hands under his bed for his cellphone. But his hands felt something different and pulled it out and looked with wide eyes at it.  
,,That should work." He smirked now and put it now into his drawer. Sasuke would see it early enough.

* * *

Sasuke knocked softly on the door in order not to wake his brother or Minato up. It was quite late but the lights were still on in Naruto´s room.

,,Naruto?" He opened now the door and stuck his head through the door and smiled slightly.

He quietly closed the door behind him and walked towards the sleeping Uzumaki boy. His laptop was still on and beside him stood a pair of Red Bull cans, while Naruto´s head was laying on the documents and already started to drool.

The black haired had to stop himself from laughing, but couldn´t help to take his cell phone out and made a picture of him. Naruto would probably kill him, if he would see that, but he had to make a picture. It was just too cute.

The Uchiha quickly took his cell phone back in his pocket, before he carefully pulled some documents under Naruto´s hand out and leaned with his back against the desk, before he read through it.

He had to smile. Naruto really had worked hard and he only found a few spelling mistakes and that was pretty good, since spelling was not one of his strengths.  
The Uchiha shook slightly his head and put it back on the desk, before he now grabbed Naruto and carried him to his bed. He quickly covered him again, before he sat down on the chair and finished Naruto´s homework.

The Uzumaki boy would kill him, if he noticed that, but Sasuke had promised him, that he would get a 1 for this and he always kept his promises.

* * *

,,And? Nervous?" Grinned Sasuke at the other one.

,,Why should I?" Joked the blond boy, but inside he was a bit nervous. The homework was finished and he was happy, that it was finally finished.

But Kakashi-Sensei came inside, interrupting his students.

,,Take your seats." He said, how he walked to his seat and put his things on the table.

,,As you already know, your exams starts in two weeks and I hope, that you already started to learn." He said serious and looked through the ranks.

The Uchiha looked also briefly around and he could see in some faces, that some people obvious hadn´t learned at all.

Kiba was quite calm and silent, which never happened.

Shikamaru was still laying on his desk and didn´t even think about looking up.

Shortly looked the Uchiha to the side and was not surprised, that the blond boy was a bit pale.

Naruto had been so focused on the homework, that he had forgotten everything else.

Shortly sighed Sasuke. He could already imagine, that he had to play his tutor.

,,That´s why I have some exercise sheets for you." Pulled the teacher now a bunch of sheets out from his bag and stood in front of his class.

,,If you can answer these question then the exams will be now problem." He smiled now and started to spread them to his students.  
But he stopped at the back, right in front of Naruto and Sasuke.

,,I´m really happy, that you are comine." He smiled now at the Uzumaki boy.

..Sasuke doesn´t give me a choice." The blond boy scratched embarrassed the back of his head.  
,,Then I probably have to thank you." The teacher turned now to Sasuke and smiled.

,,I haven´t done anything." Smiled the Uchiha and shrugged.

,,Nevertheless, thank you." Knocked Kakashi briefly on his shoulder, before he gave them also some worksheets.

,,So? Where is your homework?" He said now serious and looked down at the Uzumaki boy.

,,I have it." Searched Naruto in his back, before he took it out and gave it to Kakashi.

,,Here." He smiled and Kakashi looked surprised at him.

,,Thank you.," He looked still surprised, but took it from him.  
Normally Naruto´s work had never a cover page with the subject and his name on it.

,,I will read it immediately." He said now and went back to his table.

He gave his students some work, before he put his feet on the table and started to read Naruto´s homework.


	39. Chapter 39

,,Naruto? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Stopped Kakashi the Uzumaki boy, when Naruto tried to leave the room after class.

,,Sure.." Smiled Naruto, but was a bit nervous. He hoped, that there would be no problem with his homework.

,,What´s wrong?" He stood now in front of Kakashi´s desk and the teacher looked quickly to the door, but everyone was already gone.

Sasuke was right next to the entrance, waiting for Naruto, but Kakashi didn´t know that, since he couldn´t see him.

,,It´s because of your homework." Said Kakashi now and the blond boy swallowed hard.

,,I-Is something wrong with it?" He asked a bit in panic. He didn´t wanted to redo that year.

,,No absolutely not." Smiled Kakashi now, what confused the other one even more.

,,I´m really happy about it." The teacher smiled now and Naruto looked a bit shocked at him. Had he heard right?

,,You´re having a cover and table of contents. You even numbered the pages!" Smiled Kaksji and flipped through the homework.

,,Well…" Scratched Naruto a bit embarrassed the back of his head. ,,It was Sasuke´s idea."

,,Really?" Looked the teacher a bit surprised at him, before he grinned. ,,You should probably thank him. I actually didn´t want to give you such a good note, since you had more time, but it is so good, that I just can´t do it. It doesn´t just look good. Itßs also really detailed, yet not too long and absolutely not boring." Smiled Kakashi absolutely happy and proud.

,,T-Thank you.." Blushed the other one a bit. He had no idea, what he should say. He had never received such a compliment, especially not for his homework.

,,You totally get an A from me." Smiled Kakashi.

,,Really?" He asked immediately overjoyed.

,,Of course!"

,,Woooah!" Shouted the Uzumaki boy immediately happy. ,,Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

,,You shouldn´t thank me." Smiled the teacher now and pointed with his head to the door. Of course he couldn´t see Sasuke, but he knew, that he couldn´t be far away.  
Naruto stopped and looked to the door, before he nodded.

,,Thank you" He smiled again, before he went to the door.  
,,Oh and Naruto?" Yelled the teacher after him.

,,Hmm?" Turned the Uzumaki boy around to him.

,,I don´t know, what there is between you two, but he is good for you, Don´t destroy that." He smiled now, before he got up from his chair and went with his stuff to the door.

,,What do you mean?" Asked Naruto a bit confused and turned his head slightly to the side.

,,See you later." Grinned Kakashi only, ignoring his question and walked with his stuff out of the classroom.

,,Sasuke." Smiled the teacher at the Uchiha, who was leaning on the wall next to he door, who only nodded briefly at him and Kakashi went to his office.

Naruto came some seconds after Kakashi out and looked at Sasuke for a moment, before the Uchiha broke the silence.

,,I told you, that you would get the best note for it." He grinned satisfied.

,,Hm." Nodded the blond and turned now towards him.

,,Thank you." He smiled now and blushed a bit. ,,I know, that you finished it, after I fall asleep last night. That was really nice, thank you."

The black haired looked a bit surprised at him,, before he blinked a few times and smiled now at the blond boy.

Naruto had really thanked him. And that with his cute and beautiful big blue eyes and his red cheeks.  
,,You know…" Said Sasuke now and raised his hand and put it gently on Naruto´s cheek. ,,You can be so damn cute, when you blush like that." He smiled gently, whereupon Naruto only blushed even more, but leaned into his hand.

,,Idiot…" Muttered he only.

Both were to engrossed in their doing, that no one of them noticed, that someone stood at the other side of the hall and looked angry at him, before he pulled something out of his pocket.

* * *

They had one hour free, since their teacher was sick, so Naruto and Sasuke decided to go into the down and sit into a little coffee shop, so that they could drink something and talk a bit. Relaxing, since they had a long day today.  
At first they wanted to go with the others, but everyone had already left, when Naruto had talked with Kakashi.

The Uchiha of course didn´t mind that. He enjoyed the time alone with him, but he also had an eye open, looking around, since something could always happen.  
The blond by had finally opened up a bit again and both joked around and laughed a lot. From time to time, there were a few touches between them and the blond boy blushed with every touch and Sasuke hoped, that the Uzumaki boy had also feelings for him.

He really hoped it, but he wasn´t sure about it.

But the hour passed quickly and both had to go back to school, where everyone was already sitting in their seats. Everyone, just two were missing.  
Confused looked Naruto to the place of his best friend, which was empty.

But not only Kiba was missing, Shikamaru was also not here. And Sasuke didn´t like that.

He still hadn´t forgotten the looks he had got from him and that he wasn´t sleeping on his place was really strange.

,,Where is Kiba?" Asked the blond boy confused, when he sat down next to Sasuke on his seat.

,,Wasn´t he with you?" Turned now Ino confused around.

,,No. I thought he was with you." Looked Naruto now confused at her.

,,And Shikamaru?" Asked Sasuke now.

,,He had to do something for his father. He should be back right now." Smiled Choji now.

Sasuke nodded and smiled back. Somehow he couldn´t really believe it, but he wouldn´t say that of course.

He had to find out what Shikamaru's problem was and if he was planning something and his friends certainly would not help him.  
But Iruka-sensei already came into the classroom and Shikamaru shortly after him.  
Shikamaru sat quickly down on his seat while Iruka-sensei was getting ready for the classroom and looked up through the ranks.  
,,Does anyone know where Kiba is?" Looked he now through the class.  
Naruto exchanged shortly a few looks with his friends, before he stood up.

,,Kiba hasn´t felt good and wanted to lie down at home."  
,,Oh really?" Said the teacher a little surprised and worried.

,,Okay, then we should start without him." Said Iruka now and started his class.

Naruto sat down again and sighed loudly. Sasuke looked briefly at him, before he focused on the teacher.

Naruto had no idea, where Kiba was and what he was doing, but of course he would lie for his best friend.  
Naruto was really a great person and a good friend.

* * *

,,Okay, that was-" Wanted Iruka to end the class, when someone knocked and the door opened.  
,,Oh Kiba." He said surprised when the brown-haired entered the classroom and closed the door behind him. ,,There you are."  
,,Sorry, I'm late." Scratched Kiba embarrassed the back of his head.  
,,No problem. Naruto already told me." He smiled. ,,Are you feeling better now?"

,,Yes, thank you." Smiled Kiba, exchanged glances with Naruto and walked to his seat and sat down.

,,Good. Now that everyone is here, I´m going to give you some exercise sheets for the exam and after that you can go." Smiled Iruka.  
Shortly after that was Iruka-sensei already gone.  
,,Thank you." Stood now Kiba in front of Naruto's table.  
,,It's all right." Sighed the blond boy and now looked up at his best friend. ,,But where the hell did you go?" He asked now and raised an eyebrow.

,,I was with Tamaki." He grinned now and Sasuke and Naruto looked both confused at him.

,,Who is Tamari?" Asked the Uzuamki boy now confused.

Of course Kiba had told him, what he heard from Kabuto, but he hadn´t told him about the sex with Tamari.

,,Tamari! You know, the girl from last week."

But Naruto looked still confused at him.

,,You know, that girl with long brown hairs I went with, so that you could talk in peace…" Tried Kiba to explain it, without mentioning Kabuto´s name. Sasuke would certainly freak out, when he would know, that he had left Naruto alone, so that he could have sex with some girl.

Of course Kiba felt bad about it, but it was Naruto´s plan from the start, whether he wanted it or not.

,,Ahh!" Naruto finally caught up. ,,So?" He asked now seriously. ,,What were you two doing?"

,,Just talking… Before we did it, you know what." Grinned the brown haired.

,,You Playboy." Grinned Naruto now and hit his best friend against the shoulder.

Of course he understood, what the other one meant. He couldn´t get any more information's, before they fucked.

,,You know me." He grinned, before Sasuke cleared his throat and both came out of their own world.

,,Asuma-Sensei is probably coming any minute." He looked now at Kiba. He just wanted him to go away.

,,Such a nerd, mhm?" Looked the brown haired now at him and grinned.

,,So what?" Pulled the Uchiha angry one eyebrow up. ,,Thanks to this nerd Naruto got a 1."

Kiba´s mouth fell open. ,,Really?" He looked now surprised at Naruto.

,,That´s right." Grinned the blond boy broadly. ,,Thanks to Sasuke help."  
,,Damn!" Bit Kiba on his teeth. ,,I´ve just got a 3."

,,Well." Beamed the Uzumaki boy happy. ,,You hadn´t Sasuke by your side!"

,,Hmm that´s right." Looked Kiba now at the Uchiha. ,,I hadn´t him by my side."

Sasuke look back at him, but he couldn´t tell, of Kiba had hatred or disregard in his eyes. But he didn´t liked it, no matter what it was.

* * *

,,Finally." Dropped Naruto with a loud sign in his bed.

,,At last." Naruto dropped with a loud sigh in his bed. After a long day at school and the exhausting physical education was the blond boy really happy, that he was finally at home.

He just wanted to lie down and close his eyes.

,,Forget it." The Uchiha stood now in front of him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back on his feet.

,,Hey!" Complained the Uzumaki boy immediately. ,,What are you doing? I´m tired."

,,Have you already forgotten, that you are having exams in two week?" Pulled the black haired skeptically his eyebrow up.

The blond boy looked briefly at him, before he got annoyed.

,,So?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. ,,I can still start tomorrow."

,,You will start now." Sighed the black haired and pushed him into the chair. ,,We both know, that you should start now. You´re not the smartest." Sighed Sasuke. ,,Or do you want to say, that you don´t need my help?" He pulled skeptically his eyebrow up.

,,Wait, what?" Looked the blond boy confused at him. ,,You want to help me?"

,,Didn´t I just say that?" Asked the Uchiha now skeptically.

,,Okay.." Sighed the younger one and dropped his head. If Sasuke was really so nice and wanted to help him, than he should accept it and the Uchiha was really smart. It would certainly help him.

,,Good." Smiled the black haired now. ,,So with which subjects you need any help?" He sighed now and sat down on the chair beside him.

,,Uh… Um…" Scratched the blond boy embarrassed his head. ,,In almost... Everyone?" He said quiet and looked now at him.

,,What?" Asked the Uchiha now somewhat surprised. ,,Are you serious?"

,,Hey! Don´t look at me like that!" Blushed the blond boy immediately. ,,Learning is just not my thing."

,,Okay." Sighed the black haired. ,,So where don´t you need any help?"

,,Well I´m pretty good in physical education. I'm always getting the best marks." He said now proud.

,,Normally I would say, that I'm not surprised to hear that, but with Gai-Sensei that's really admirable." Sighed Sasuke now and shook his head.

On the one hand, he was convinced that Gai-Sensei was a little crazy and that he was exaggerating, but one the other hand he was also showing his students, who to defend themselves, if they ever get in trouble." Grinned Naruto.

,,Well since I got the 1 in History I shouldn't have any problems with it anymore and I'm not that bad in Japanese. So I should manage it somehow."

,,Okay fine and what is with the others?"

,,Well..." Scratched Naruto embarrassed the back of his head. ,,I'm really not good in English and in science."

,,And?" Asked the Uchiha now. He knew, that this wasn't all.

,,Well... I think I won't pass Math, even with your help."

,,Are you that bad at math?" Asked the Uchiha now a little shocked. Of course, he had already thought that, but that sounded worse than he had ever suspected.

,,My best grade was a 4. But normally I only get a 5, since my teachers doesn't want to give me a 6."

That shocked the Uchiha a bit.

,,Okay, whatever." He sighed now and ruffled a little through his hair. ,,Then we should start with math. "

,,Yeah..." Said the blond boy a bit ashamed and took now the math book in his hands.

,,Are you having the exercises?" Asked the Uchiha now and searched for his own in his pocket. ,,I think I forgot my at school."

,,Yeah I have it." Ruffled the Uzumaki boy into his pocket and took his sheets out.

,,Even when it comes to school you are really sloppy, mhm?" Sighed the Uchiha now.

,,So?" Pouted the blond boy now. ,,I at least have them!" Stick the blond boy his tongue out.

,,Idiot." Snapped the Uchiha him lightly against his forehead and laughed.

The Uzumaki boy looked at him and smiled.

He liked it, when the black haired smiled or laughed. He didn't do that often, but when he did it, he looked incredibly good.

,,Soo..." Said Sasuke now and looked at the math sheets in front of him.

They were difficult, but not impossible. Math has always been his favorite subject at school.

Naruto however, starred from the side at him.

,,What?" Asked the Uchiha now and put the sheets on the table. Of course, he had noticed that.

,,Thank you." Said Naruto suddenly and the other one looked confused at him.

,,Why?"

,,You helped me again, although it's not your job."

,,Naruto." Sighed the black-haired now. ,,

I already told you once, that I'm not doing it for the money from your father." He smiled gently now at the Uzumaki boy. ,,I'm doing this because I like you. He smiled and put his hand on the red cheek of the other one.

,,Maybe even more than like..." He whispered now.

,,More?" Whispered the blond boy now and blushed.

,,Maybe." Whispered the Uchiha again and came a little closer. Even the Uzumaki boy slipped a little closer until their noses touched, before the two kissed.


	40. Chapter 40

,,Maybe..." The Uchiha whispered again and came a little closer. Even the Uzumaki boy slipped a little closer until their noses touched before they kissed now.

A cautious little kiss, where their lips only touched briefly.

Shortly they parted and looked deep into each other's eyes, before they kissed again, but this time it was more than only a briefly kiss. They wanted much more.

Sasuke put his hand now in Naruto's neck and pressed the blond boy closer.

He wanted more. More closeness, more kisses and much more of Naruto.

But the blond boy had the same desire and stood now up from his chair and sat down on Sasuke's lap.

The black-haired moaned slightly into the kiss, when the other one sat down on his lap. He liked how this developed.

Naruto didn't stop him. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy it and wanted the same.

The Uchiha shortly interrupted the kiss and pulled Naruto's shirt off and threw it away.

They kissed again and their kiss became quickly passionate, while the blond boy moved in circular motions to excite the Uchiha even more, what really worked.

Sasuke's dick responded immediately and got really hard, but that didn't let the Uzumaki boy cold.

Even his own dick shouted for attention.

Sasuke's hands now wandered over Naruto's chest down to his shoulders, wandered down his back to his buttocks and gripped it and the blond boy moaned and broke the kiss.

Breathing hard they looked into each other's eyes, while the Uchiha continued to massaged his butt massaged and the Uzumaki boy further rubbed his butt against Sasuke's lap.

Slowly moved Naruto´s hands now to Sasuke´s pants, where he undid the button and slowly unzipped his pants.

Just the mere sound of the zipper let the Uchihia moan slightly. He could wait anymore.

,,Sasuke…." Breathed the blond boy now against his lips.

,,Yes?" Whispered the black haired almost.

,,You want me to suck you off?" Breathed the blond boy now against his lips again and looked with that excited and lustful look at him and the Uchiha was sure, that this look would kill him someday. It was too fucking hot.

But before Sasuke could say anything or Naruto could take his pants down, opened the door suddenly and both looked frightened in a really angry face.

* * *

Minato couldn´t believe it!

He had never expected that from him! Never!

He was sure, that he was never so angry in his life before.

He ran into his house, closely followed by Itachi.

,,Minato, can you finally tell me, what´s going on here?" He asked now the 100time, but the Namikaze ignored him also this time.

Minato was too angry to talk.

The blond boy went into the living room, but it was empty, so he quickly walked to the kitchen, but it was also empty.

,,Minato, could you please calm-" Said Itachi, when he came into the kitchen, but the other one just ran past him and ignored him again.

,,Minato!" Yelled the Uchiha after him, while the Namikaze now walked the stairs up and threw the door to Naruto´s room open.

But he stopped, shocked.

So it was true!

* * *

,,D-Dad. "Said the Uzumaki boy now completely shocked, when his father suddenly stood in his room.

Now also Itachi had caught up and was standing behind Minato.

,,I-I can explain that!" Jumped the blond boy immediately up from Sasuke's lap and searched desperately for the right words.

,,I don´t want to hear it!" Shouted the Namikaze angry.

,,So the photographs were right! I can´t believe it. Disgusting." He said in disgust and looked at Sasuke.

,,What photographs?" Asked Itachi, but Minato ignored him again.

,,You, put some clothes on! Immediately." He said angry and now looked at his son.

,,But-" But Minato interrupted him immediately.

,,No buts! Get dressed immediately." He said acidic, picked up his shirt from the floor and threw it to his son.

,,Dad-" But again he got interrupted.

,,Now!" He said now with a voice that scared Naruto. He had never seen his father like this.

,,And you." He turned now to Sasuke while Naruto dressed again.

Immediately jumped the Uchiha from his chair up and looked at him nervously. That was, what he wanted to avoid.

,,Minato, that's not-" But he didn´t want to listen.

,,You're fired!" Said Minato acidic and with a look that froze the blood in your veins.

,,Minato please. Let us-" Put Itachi his hand on Minato´s shoulder, but he hit it away immediately.

,,Do not touch me." He said acidic and Itachi stopped. It was useless. Minato was too upset and had to calm down first.

,,We will spend the evening like before, because I don´t want to cause Kakashi any problems, but starting tomorrow Itachi will take care of Naruto and Sasuke will stay with me until I have found another bodyguard."

,,Minato, please. I-" Wanted Sasuke to try it again, but Minato ignored him and stomped angry out of the room.

,,Minato!"

,,Minato, please." Walked the two Uchiha's to the door and looked after him, but the blond Namikaze stomped angry away.

,,Fuck!" Hit Sasuke with his fist against the wall.

,,This is all my fault!" Bite he on his teeth and dropped his head. He did not want that.

,,That's not true." Sighed Itachi beside him and patted him on the shoulder.

,,I´m gonna talk to him again. He's just angry." He smiled sadly. He wanted to cheer his brother up, but he did not know, how he should do that.

Minato was really angry and he was really obsessed, when it came to his son.

,,No." Walked Naruto now behind the two Uchiha´s and both looked at him in surprise.

,,I'll talk to him tomorrow and explain it to him." He said seriously. ,,But first he has to calm down."

* * *

Everyone went now a bit depressed into their rooms and got ready for Kakashi´s art exhibition.

Nobody knew, how things would go one from now one and no one wanted to go to the art exhibition, but nobody wanted to make Minato even angrier.

Naruto took quickly a shower, before he put his suit one, he had bought with his mother for their dance parties.

He had worn it for the first time at a public event with his mother.

He had already grown a bit, so the sleeves were a bit short, but Naruto couldn´t throw it away.

He couldn´t forget Kushina´s happy face, when she saw him with the suit. She was immediately in love with the suit and also the saleswomen had agreed.

But Naruto only sighed. He had to admit, that he looked really handsome in it, but the events from the last few minutes pulled his mood down.

According sigh he looked in the mirror. He had to admit, he looked really good out, but events in the last few minutes off his mood still dropping.

Sasuke got fired because of him and today was their last night together. Today, when he had planned this….

But the ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his thoughts.

,,Yes?"

,,Ready?" Asked Kiba on the other side of the telephone call.

,,Yeah…." Sighed the Uzumaki boy. His mood was already in the basement and he didn´t want to hur Sasuke, not after what happened today, but he would not stop now. Kiba was right.

Today or never.

* * *

A whistle tore the blond boy away from his thoughts and he looked now at the end of the step, where Sasuke and Itachi stood already fully dressed and looked at him.

,,You look really good, Mister Top Model." Grinned the younger Uchiha and looked at the other one, how Naruto blushed and walked the rest of the steps down.

,,Thank you." Smiled the blond boy now with red cheeks and stood now in front of Sasuke.

,,But you also don´t look bad, Mister Top Teacher!" Grinned the blond boy and took now Sasuke´s tie in his hands and played nervously with it.

,,But you also don´t look bad, Mister Top Teacher. "grinned the blonde and now took Sasuke's tie in his hand and played a little nervous with her.

It really was true, what he had just said. Sasuke looked really good in that dark blue suit and with that blue tie. He looked incredibly grown up and pretty damn hot.

But Itachi tore them out of their small world and both looked at the older Uchiha, who looked skeptical at them.

,,Can we stop flirting now?" He asked a bit annoyed. He found it great, that they were so close and that they were in love and everything, but Minato could come any minute and he would get totally angry again, if he saw them together like that.

,,Minato will come any moment." He sighed now and the Namikaze came around the corner.

,,Wrong." He said and the small group turned around. ,,I´m already here." He smiled slightly at his son.

,,Are you ready?"

,,Yes…" Sighed the Uzumaki boy and Uchiha's just nodded.

,,Good. Then let´s go." Said Minato and went to the door and opened it.

,,Are you coming?" He turned around again, since no one was following him outside.

,,Yeah, coming." Walked Itachi and Sasuke now also to the door, but Sasuke stopped halfway and looked back, where Naruto still stood.

,,What´s wrong? Aren´t you coming?" Asked the Uchiha now a bit worried.

,,No no, I´m coming." Waved the blond boy immediately with his hands in front of his chest. ,,I only forgot something." He smiled.

,,I'll be right there." He turned around and ran now quickly the stairs up and back to his room. He couldn´t believe, that he had forgotten the most important thing.

He immediately ran to his bed and to thesmall dresser that stood beside it and took the object out, he had pulled out from under the bed yesterday.

Shortly he grinned, before he quickly slipped it into his pocket and turned around, when Sasuke suddenly walked into his room.

,,W-What are you doing here?" He asked a bit surprised and panicked.

,,I wanted to get you." Smiled Sasuke at him. ,,Can we go now? Itachi and your father are waiting in the car."

,,Yes, let's go." Smiled the Uzumaki boy and both now went down the stairs and to the car.

The whole journey was the blond boy quietly and looked out the window, what the Uchiha slightly distressed. Naruto normally couldn´t shut up for a moment and now he was silent?

Naruto didn´t wanted to go there and he still wa son the way, just to make Kakshi happy.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto´s and squeezed them lightly.

,,Are you okay?" He asked worried.

,,I'm fine." Smiled the blond boy a little sad. ,,Thank you." He squeezed now his hand. He was really happy, that the Uchiha was here with him.

This exhibition made him really nervous and he felt worse and worse per minute, that he had planned something with Sasuke. He didn´t deserve that. Sasuke was a nice guy.

But no one noticed, how Minato looked at them through the rearview mirror and clenched his fists. He didn´t like that, absolutely not.

The only one, who had noticed that was Itachi, who was sitting beside him and drove. He sighed loudly. He knew, that this would cause problems. Big problems.


End file.
